Story of Mikajima Hana
by Official Waifu
Summary: "Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." - Friedrich Nietzache. She was a troublemaker, a delinquent. She'd been called a negative influence, a lowlife. She was a stain on society.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This account is a secondary account. I will be revamping and uploading stories to this site, however please check Quotev for more stories, such as reader one shots, by me I am unable to upload to this site.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Kyohei was walking through the plaza along with his gang and friends Saburo, Erika, and Walker. They had to park the van elsewhere since they couldn't legally go four-wheeling through the plaza areas, and Saburo _did_ promise Erika a favor. Thus he and Kyohei were following the two Otakus around as they animatedly discussed their experiences at the last shop they _just_ came out of.

Just when Kyohei and Saburo were reaching their limit on embarrassment, the other two froze with a gasp. As Kyohei closed his eyes, figuring it was another shop they spotted, Erika cheered, "It's Titania!"

"No way!" Walker exclaimed, but was just as happy. "How lucky are we?!"

"Titania?" Saburo questioned, apparently just as confused as Kyohei was. "Oh, right."

He glanced at him. "Huh?" Saburo just nodded his head, gesturing ahead of them. Kyohei leaned to the side and searched past Erika and Walker's bouncing figures. He then spotted the familiar woman sitting on a bench holding a newspaper, the sunset beating down on her and reflecting brightly off the water fountain a few feet away.

"Erika and Walker made that nickname for her," Saburo explained. "Mikajima Hana, remember?"

"Right... That girl's sister." The red jacket Hana wore brought memories flooding back. "Leader of the old Red Stains."

As if she heard him, or perhaps just registering Erika and Walker's otaku-meltdown, she blinked her grey eyes and looked up from the paper, staring at the fountain. She then looked over, staring . Her expression always seemed a tad angry, but that was something you just had to get used to. The anger part faded away to mild surprise as she easily spotted them. "Oh... It's you guys."

" _Titania!_ " They cried out in joy and ran to her.

"Agh- hey!" Kyohei frowned as he and Saburo calmly followed. "Would you two give it a rest?"

"She's a real person, ya know," Saburo tried reminding them.

"Of course she's not!" Walker replied, still smiling over Hana.

"She was once Erza Scarlet from _Fairy Tail_!" Erika once again retold the tale the two of them fabricated for the woman. While Kyohei felt bad for her being practically harassed, he couldn't help but admire her a bit. While Erika and Walker went over the top, she merely sat there and stared, listening to every word they were saying by the looks of it. It was respectable. If she was bothered, she didn't let it damper their mood. "After she was pulled through the tear in space-time, she now goes by Mikajima Hana by day, but by night in the Ikebukuro underworld, she's _Titania!_ "

"Instead of dying your hair brown, you should dye it red!" Walker suggested.

Erika added, "And wear the Flight Armor!"

Without missing a beat she replied, "Perhaps I'd wear the Robe of Yūen, mainly for the Bisentō, but anything else would be too revealing and uncomfortable."

Erika squealed in delight, holding her blushing face in her hands as she imagined her dressed up. "She admits it!"

"No, no, no!" Walker was quick to correct Hana. "Erza doesn't _care_ if anyone sees her nude. She's more than willing to bathe with males!"

"Sorry to disappoint."

Walker slumped over dramatically while Erika raised a hand excitedly, "As a female I'm more than happy to bathe with you!"

Ignoring his friends, Kyohei stared at Hana in surprise. "You're into that anime stuff?"

She glanced at him. "No, but I've been forced to memorize all the information about this Erza Scarlet by these two reciting it religiously." He smiled in amusement, but as he smiled she looked away, returning her attention to the newspaper.

"Whatcha reading?" She tensed, realizing too late that Saburo was standing behind her now. He had the special ability to not really be noticed. Made it easier to move around conveniently. "Huh? Job positions?"

She promptly snapped the paper shut and glared over her shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," he backed off sheepishly.

Kyohei stared at her irked expression. "Looking for a different job?" She didn't respond, only staring at the closed newspaper in her hands. Maybe waiting for them to leave?

"Hey, didn't Izaya say-" her grip tightened, crumpling the paper, "-that Titania was working with the Yakuza?"

Kyohei watched her eyes widen, and he felt a little shocked himself. No way... "No, no, she can't do that. Not unless she was Scarlet's counterpart, Erza Knightwalker!" Kyohei composed himself and glanced over at Saburo, who was remaining composed himself and nodded.

That's right, Izaya did say something about that. Something like 'a friend of ours is getting too deep into the underworld.'

"In the words of one Friedrich Nietzsche," Izaya recited about a week ago, encountering them outside of Russia Sushi after dinner. "'Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.' Or something like that."

"Cool quote," Kyohei replied, "but what does that have to do with a friend of ours? I can't think of anyone staring into abysses." He looked back at his friends, "You guys?"

The boys shook their heads as Erika replied, "Nope! Not a one."

Kyohei knew a lot of people, and everyone was going to get into some trouble at some point, but he couldn't think of anyone dealing with monsters. Izaya smiled, humming in contemplation. "I would think after that incident, you would be closer to her."

"Her?"

His sideways look seemed sly. "Mikajima Hana. Remember her?"

Kyohei was surprised. "Who?" Walker questioned.

"Ugh, seriously?" Saburo put his palm to his forehead. "That chick you two keep calling-"

"Titania!" Erika cheered.

Walker perked up, "Oh, right! Erza Scarlet come to life!"

Kyohei ignored them. He knew Mikajima Hana, but couldn't say they were friends. Sure they were closer after that incident with her little sister, but they were more like... Not enemies anymore. She didn't seem bad. She was having a tough time with her sister being in the hospital, and her gang falling apart, but besides that she seemed pretty normal. "What kind of monsters would she be getting involved with?" He felt more on edge now. She might not be a friend, but she would be in a fragile position with the stress she no doubt was going through. It wouldn't be good for anyone if she got into trouble.

"There's a certain monster lurking in the underworld by the name of Awakusu... Heard of it?"

That caught him off guard. "You mean the Yaku-mmph!"

"Shut it, will ya!?" Saburo was quick to cover Walker's mouth. "You shouldn't talk about that stuff at night!"

Kyohei was thankful. Keeping his voice low he asked, "You saying Hana's getting mixed up with them?"

"Well, I would, but I only planned on telling her friends, as friendly warning." Izaya shrugged. "Since you aren't friends with her... Then this was my mistake." With a smile he lifted his hand in farewell, quickly disappearing into the shifting crowd before Kyohei could ask anything more.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of that situation. As an information broker, and being Izaya, Kyohei would think that he would know who were Hana's friends. He didn't make mistakes like that. Now he wished he thought more about Hana's predicament. He didn't quite believe it, but with her reaction just now, it was hard to deny.

"Sadistic, cruel, and sexy!" Erika continued to gush, but it seemed Hana wasn't listening anymore. She was tense, glaring at the crumpled paper in her fists. "I wonder what she would hunt in this world? We can make her new epithet!"

"Hey, yeah!"

Hana suddenly stood, bringing them out of their excitement. They blinked and stared at her, waiting for something. Despite her grip on the paper, she seemed composed. "Ridiculous. You should know not to listen to those with crooked mouths." She then began walking away from them.

"Hey," Kyohei asked, "Where you going?"

"To work." She tossed the ruined newspaper at a waste basket, but missed. She kept walking, tucking her hands into her loose jean pockets.

Saburo looked over at him. "What should we do?"

Kyohei didn't respond, watching her walk away. There was nothing they _could_ do. He then walked after her, confusing his friends. Picking up the discarded paper, he glanced at the inside. A few job positions were circled. He caught up to her. "Hey." She stopped and glanced back at him. He held the paper out to her. "Only losers litter."

As she stared at him, there was no way of him guessing what she was thinking. He didn't seem to piss her off, though. After a minute of a standoff, she walked back to him. "My apologies."

She grabbed the paper, but he didn't let go. She frowned up at him, looking like a glare, but he smiled, knowing better. "If you're looking for a new job, the carpentry company I work for is hiring."

She closed her eyes, giving up her hostile aura. "I appreciate that, Kadota, but pittance can't support me." She calmly took the paper from him.

"Maybe, but something is better than nothing." She hesitated, but quickly continued on without a farewell, taking the paper with her.

He sighed as he watched her go. She could be going to meet with the Yakuza and he wasn't doing anything about it, not that it was his place to, but still. He'd known her for a long time, and while they weren't close, they'd been through some tough shit involving one another. "C'mon, let's go. I'm starving."

He first met her back in junior high.

She was a rebel, a delinquent. He didn't think anything of it at the time. There were plenty of kids like her. She had a natural talent to rub people the wrong way. Teachers, classmates, strangers... Maybe it was because of her face. She always had that slightly angered expression. Or maybe it was because she never smiled.

Whatever it was, he didn't think anything of it, until one day. He remembered that one day, in the class they had together, she arrived late. The teachers lecture was interrupted and everyone stared. He was a bit surprised that day.

Rumors were sprouting up about a gang being formed, and Mikajima Hana was the leader. It was a bit hard to believe, even with her reputation, but there she was. Her ruffled charcoal hair and dirtied school clothes made it clear that she had gotten out of a brawl.

A girl in junior high being the leader of a gang. Crazy, right? But whether you thought it was ridiculous or not didn't matter. The gang only grew, large enough to take on a signature.

Red.

They were difficult to spot in school, but outside you couldn't help but notice them. Kids wearing red everywhere you turned, huddled in their own groups. The biggest group would follow Hana, who wore a bright red jacket.

Once they made it to high school, the group only became only more official. They went by the Red Stains, and became the first color gang of Ikebukuro. He remembered standing with a few of his friends, all of them watching in surprise as Hana walked up to the school gate, her hair now dyed brown as a statement, with about twenty people in tow. _Twenty._ That was enough to fill a classroom.

What shocked them the most was that just before they crossed onto school property, Hana addressed her group. "Listen up! I'm only going to say this once. Once you step foot on these grounds, you straighten up and follow the rules and regulations. The faculty here have enough to deal with in their lives, and your worthless selves aren't worth a bad day. If you cause any trouble for them you'll cause trouble for me. **And I'll snuff you out like a used up cigarette** , got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Kyohei found himself blinking at the sight. "What the hell...?" With that she led them inside, and they went their separate ways.

They hardly ever caused trouble at school. There was one incident where a Red Stain member from another school was sent to the principal's office. Word on the street was that Hana met with the kid personally and beat the shit out of him with a metal pipe. Some say he died, some say he was sent to the hospital, and others say he was forced to move away on Hana's order of banishment from Ikebukuro. But who the hell knows. All of it was hard to believe, but maybe Kyohei was just being sexist.

Since that incident, there was hardly any trouble from them... Until another gang showed up. Then it all went to shit, for everyone involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana sat in the blank and bare gallery room. While she was alone she continued to read the paper. Work as a carpenter... She didn't know how to build. She would be worthless. Besides that, the money wouldn't be nearly enough for Saki and her home bills.

"Whatcha reading?" Hana jumped and snapped the newspaper shut. As she glared over her shoulder, Akabayashi only smiled. "Easy, there, didn't mean to get ya mad."

She folded the newspaper and slipped it into her jacket. "What's my job?"

"Whoa, what's the rush?" He sat down on the couch opposite her, setting his gaudy cane aside. She crossed her arms and stared, fully aware her naturally angry expression. Akabayashi sighed, but kept smiling. "I saw you had a few job positions circled on there." She tensed and avoided eye contact. Shit. She didn't need the Yakuza beating down on her... "Relax, Hana, you're not in any trouble. I don't care, and honestly, no one would. Just so long as you didn't breathe a word about us, of course."

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax a bit. "Too much trouble. Besides, I like this job."

He sighed heavily, tossing his arms over the back of the couch, "Don't lie to me, Hana. It hurts my feelings."

She glared to the side. "I like the money."

"Be honest with yourself. If you could get a respectable job and make just as much money, would you leave?"

She hesitated. Her instinctual response was yes. She would leave in a heartbeat and work at a respectable job, and finally be able to look her little sister in the eye without feeling shame. "It's complicated." There would still be weighted guilt however.

"Is it? Or are you just making it complicated?"

She closed her eyes again, "It's complicated."

Then her ears began to burn. She resisted taking a quick glance around the room, just in case there were Yakuza members spying on their conversation. Or maybe it was them... The four from the plaza; the ex-Blue Square members. Perhaps they were talking about her. Was it to other people? Hatred began burning from the pit of her stomach. Damn that Orihara Izaya, spreading information about her to people who didn't even ask for it. Was he trying to get the information to circle back to Saki?

It wasn't like he could outright attempt to break the trust between them. They were sisters after all. Not even his bizarre hold over her sister was enough to break their bond.

Then again, _she_ wasn't enough to break their bond either.

Her eyes opened slightly to stare at the ground sadly. Saki... How will you react if the truth reaches you? Her grip tightened on herself.

"Hana..." Her sorrowful gaze reached his sympathetic one. "This business isn't for young twenty-something women, ex-gang leader or not. It's for old guys like me. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but I would love to see you walk out those doors and never come back. You shouldn't be here."

"I would like my job, please. The sooner I'm done the sooner I'm paid." She couldn't have this talk now. Not when she had a job to do. Not when she needed the money.

Akabayashi relented, and pulled out a paper from inside his jacket. "This is the address. His name is Kunitanno Gosuke..." He gave her the information she needed, nothing more. Never more. She left him with a bow, and went out into the nighttime streets of Ikebukuro. The complications of her life swarmed through her head like a flood.

The lies, the yakuza, the blood...

 _Saki...!_

Fear of the truth of what she did for a living reaching her little sister made her hands tremble. Ducking into the ally nearby, she grabbed at her gut and leaned against the brick wall, willing the anxiety away. Did someone pay him for the information? No... She was just a common goon for the Awakusu-kai. Not the Asuki nor the Medei would give two shits about some washed up gang member. And she didn't have any friends to care about what happened to her. She swallowed, wiping the sweat that was building off her forehead. Continuing into the alley she retrieved a stained metal pipe. As she stared at the orange stained pipe in her hands, she couldn't help but think over what Akabayashi said. 'You shouldn't be here.'

Repeating the words to herself, she couldn't convince herself to believe it. She felt nothing.

"Sorry, Akabayashi," she murmured. "But this is exactly where I should be." With the familiar weight back in her hand, she set out to snuff out the man causing problems for Mr. Awakusu.

She had always been troublesome, even back when she was a child. Yeah, not just strangers or teachers, she was difficult for her own parents as well. She was like a magnet for trouble, always getting into fights with random kids, worrying her parents to death, stumbling onto topics with family members and house guests that would push their buttons, and she'd end up grounded. She never did anything on purpose, it just came naturally. Like Fate or Luck was against her.

When she was eight, Saki was born. "Listen to me, Hana," her father had said to her. They were in the hospital, standing by their mothers bedside. She was asleep, and her father was holding her baby sister for her, kneeling to show her. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the sleeping infant. "You're her big sister. It will be your responsibility to protect Saki, and to be there for her when me and mom can't be. Do you understand?"

She couldn't remember what she said, or if she even responded. She only remembered the sudden sense of purpose. It was funny, she hadn't realized there was something missing inside herself until she saw that baby. She remembered touching Saki's cheek. It was warm and soft...

As Hana grew, she took on more responsibilities as she could to provide for her little sister. It was rare, but Hana was lucky enough to not get into petty fights with her, despite being naturally offensive. Hana tried, she tried desperately, to not be the natural punk that she was, for her sister's sake. It was difficult, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was her friends, if you could call them that. They had the same attitudes, the same oddity about them, that drew them together in the first place, and got them in trouble. Despite how hard she tried, it all went sideways when her father died.

Drunk driver collided with their mother and father. Their dad died on impact, while their mom was in a coma in the hospital. Hana was twelve when this happened, wrapping up her last year in elementary. Poor Saki was only four. Their parents were only trying to enjoy a night out for once, since Hana could take care of her. And that lowlife asshole survived.

She remembered being dressed for the mourning, a picture of her father enshrined in their household. Their aunt and uncle stepped in to take care of them, and they had the funeral while their mom was still in a coma. She sat there, silent as ever, staring through each and every person that bowed to her before bowing to their father and paying respects. Saki was attached to her side in a blubbering mess. Hana wanted to break down as well, but she couldn't. Not in front of Saki. She remained composed, staring at the wall, unmoving as Saki wrapped herself around her arm trembling.

Then that piece of shit arrived. A woman, dressed respectably, still bandaged up after leaving the hospital. She was a broken mess. Hana could still remember the fire that burned in her chest. The woman bowed to her aunt and uncle, and the two of them were polite. They were nice. She could still remember her face when she knelt to bow to her. Make up smeared and running from her tears, her hands trembling, her voice soft and meek. Perhaps to other people, to people who weren't like Hana, they could forgive the woman who obviously seemed like a friendly person. Hana couldn't find that forgiveness. Being the first person to truly catch her attention, she remembered standing, alarming her sister and aunt and uncle, and kicking the woman in her bandaged head.

Some would say it was wrong, others would say it was justice, but since then, Hana decided to call it a mistake. A colossal fuck up. Since then she couldn't keep herself in check. She got into more fights, hung out with her 'friends' more, staying out too late and getting in trouble with the cops too often.

By the time she was in her second year of junior high, word began spreading about her being in a gang. Not just a member, but the leader. Like with everything else wrong in her life, it wasn't on purpose. She had her close group of people she could relate to, and it just grew. More delinquents just like her, feeling the same way she did. She never asked to be leader. They just followed. And she didn't really care for any of it.

Maybe it was irresponsible of her for just letting it happen, not doing anything even when she realized what kind of danger she was getting herself into, but that's what happened. She was selfish, she'd admit. She wasn't the only one with problems, and being surrounded by people who understood how she felt made her feel better.

It was in her second year of junior high that she found a source of comfort. Saki was six, starting her first year of grade school. Their mother passed on to join their father.

As Hana grew older, she was only more of a handful for their aunt and uncle. They were rarely around since they lived in Nagano, and not having kids of their own made them inexperienced. Having two children dropped on them was hard enough, but with Hana's gang it only made it worse for them. So, in an attempt to keep her in line, they used Saki to their advantage. She didn't blame them. If she were them she would have done the same.

When she entered high school, it meant two things for her. One; her gang had become official: the Red Stains. Two; she could take care of Saki on her own without her aunt and uncle fretting.

Her aunt and uncle knew both of these facts, so they threatened her. She could remember sitting at the table with them, fully knowing her little sister was hiding in the shadows eavesdropping. "Your gang is a negative influence," her uncle was saying. "You get into too much trouble. Taking care of your little sister is a tremendous responsibility and we don't want her growing into a delinquent like you. If your bad behavior continues, we will take Saki with us back to Nagano and you can stay here and rot with your rebel friends."

She stared at them, not quite aware of her offensive resting-face yet. They could have been bluffing. She was their niece after all, but Hana never considered bluffs. She didn't believe in them. Sure, she could've been right, but they were mostly just false hopes. So she took them seriously. "I understand. I'll clean up my act."

Her response surprised them, she could tell. "Well, good. You'd better."

After they left, she remained there. She then began thinking perhaps it was best for Saki to leave with them. Her selfishness had only put her in trouble. Was it selfish to keep Saki? Ikebukuro wasn't the safest city, and with her being in a gang... She couldn't just drop them. It was **her** gang, and they understood her. Besides that, any enemies she made would attack her regardless if she left or not. Then eight year old Saki came out from her hiding place behind the wall. Hana smiled up at her, "I was just wondering what to make for dinner. What would you like, Saki?"

Saki stood there looking sad. "I would like to stay with you here..." Hana's smile faded away. "I don't wanna leave my friends, and I don't wanna leave you. Please, Hana! I don't want to leave!"

Hana watched her for a moment, seeing the tears streamed down her face. It caused her more pain than she would ever show. She smiled again, "You're getting awfully worked up. You're not leaving, Saki, I promise."

And she kept her promise. She kept her gang in line, fights to a minimum, troublemaking on the low. She survived the three years of high school and managed to keep Saki. Her aunt and uncle remained in Nagano, sending allowances for them to live off of while neither of them were working. She managed to keep the two most important things to her.

Until she turned twenty. Saki was twelve then, in her first year of middle school. She was just getting into relationships and had her menarche, struggling through puberty. Hana wanted to be there for her, but her other life demanded her attention when another gang arrived. The Blue Squares: the second color gang to appear in Ikebukuro.

And the reason why she was in this mess.

Hana made it to her destination and kicked the door open. It was a shabby dwelling, and just as disgusting inside. "Wh-wait!" Her target was cowering in his own filth as she entered his home. "I-I can get the money! I promise! It's coming soon- _please!_ "

Cracking her pipe into his skull she stained his living room red.


	3. Chapter 3

"I heard it was more of a cult than a gang."

"I heard you have to do a blood oath to get in."

A boy was sitting on the roof of the school with his friends while they enjoyed lunch together. They had this routine every day, it was always the same. Their conversations were always the same too; video games, comic books, and the latest gossip. Every day he would join in...

Except for this particular day.

He was oddly quiet, listening to his two friends while he ate his sandwich. He was attentive, focused, eager to hear what they had to say. "Blood oath?" He prompted, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, dude," his friend shifted his body to face him more, waving his hand as he explained, "They say they have you cut your hand as a symbol of sacrifice and pour it on something, making a red stain. That's where their name comes from."

The boy hummed to himself, thinking that over. It was interesting, but he wasn't convinced. "Who is 'they'?"

"It's just word on the street, man," his other friend waved him off. "We just heard it from people who heard it from other people."

"But where did it originate from?" He needed to know whether or not it was true.

"Who knows?" His friend was finished answering that line of questioning and took a large bite to occupy himself.

His other friend looked at him concerned. "Yasuo, you seem pretty interested in the Red Stains."

It might have been a harmless observation, but it made him suddenly tense. "Do I?" He wracked his brain while trying to remain calm. Forcing a smile he replied, "Well, it's just the talk of the city. I mean, they seem to be everywhere, and there's so many rumors that it's difficult to know what's true. It's like they're wrapped in a mystery." And that's what drew him to them.

He friend frowned, obviously not convinced, but his other friend spoke around the food in his mouth. "If you're so interested then just go ask Kawabata over there." He thumbed over his shoulder and Yasuo's gaze flickered over.

An upperclassman girl was sitting alone on a bench not far away, reading a book while she ate. She was slightly intimidating with her messy dyed blonde hair and cold-shoulder attitude, but what really made people steer clear was her reputation as a Red Stain.

Yasuo tensed at the sight of her, unable to look away. He was slightly afraid of her, he had to admit, but he always thought about approaching her. His other friend glanced from the older girl to him, and interrupted his thoughts with a wave of his arm. "Just forget it, Yasuo. It's just rumors. What's the fun in actually knowing if they're true or false, anyway?"

Yasuo forced a smile, "Yeah, you're right."

 _!_

The final bell of the day rang. Kawabata stood along with everyone else in the class to the Class Representative's instruction and bowed to the teacher, giving thanks for their time. She then grabbed her bag and went to head out in a hurry. She needed to leave before one more person decided to tell her to do something.

She moved with the other students, careful not to touch anyone as they filtered through the door and down the hallway. "K-Kawabata!" She stopped, blinking at the sound of a young boy. She turned around to see a lowerclassmen approaching her. He looked nervous, having a tight grip on his shoulder bag strap and swallowing out of nervousness.

She narrowed her eyes and noticed sweat broke out on his temples. "Who'er you?"

Her rough and blunt voice caused him to jump. "M-My name is Enomoto Yasuo," he replied and quickly bowed to her.

"Alright, and what do you want?" She was already tired of this kid. Every one of the underclassmen acted the same way, quivering in fear at _whatever_ rumor floated around about her. Her resting face was just blank, so she couldn't understand why everyone was so damn scared of her.

"Um..." Yasuo dared to stand upright. Keeping his head down, he peeked up at her and asked, "Is it true... that you're a member of the Red Stains?"

Her grey eyes widened. Some of the students passing by glanced over, overhearing the gang name, and she tensed. This little shit was an idiot. She moved towards him, causing him to cower, but grabbed his arm roughly and swiftly escorted him down the hall. "You can't talk about that shit here," she hissed and Yasuo blinked up at her, anxious and confused as to what he did wrong. "Just come with me outside."

Yasuo wanted to follow her, but she did a good enough job dragging him out by his bruised arm. He forced himself not to complain at the pain. If he was going to talk to a Red Stain member - a _girl_ \- then he knew he had to man up. Once Kawabata got him off of school property, and after taking him to a fairly secluded area, she released him, letting him stumble, and faced him with arms crossed. "Alright, you get five minutes. There's somewhere I have to be and I don't like beating around the bush."

Yasuo swallowed, gathering his courage, and stood at attention. "I... I want to join the Red Stains!"

Yasuo expected surprise, or laughter, or maybe a punch in the face. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected, but what he wasn't expecting was a sigh. "Alright, but as protocol I have to deter you from this decision."

He blinked. He expected _that_ even less. "P-protocol...?"

Eyeing him she explained, "You look like an innocent kid. You'd probably get eaten alive if you were thrown in jail. It's one of the rules of the Red Stains that if someone claims they want to join, we have to try and deter them first."

"Wait, you have rules?" He was struggling to keep up with this new information.

"Yeah, we have a few." Her bluntness was shocking him into silence. "We have a rule to try and convince people not to join, like what I'm doing now, and a rule to not talk about Red Stain affairs on school grounds."

He furrowed his brows up confused. "Why?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Boss made 'em. We don't question them." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "So, you still want to join?"

He hesitated for only a moment. This was really happening, he thought to himself. His heart pounded with excitement. It was so easy! "Y-Yes!"

Kawabata sighed again. Great. "Alright, follow me," she said dully and led the way.

He remained where he stood, watching her surprised. "W-wait, right now?"

She paused and looked over her shoulder, "Why, got a curfew?"

"N-no, but..."

"Then quit wasting my time," she said in annoyance and continued on. "Follow me."

Heart pounding and stomach twisting, he hurried after her. He was both surprised and not surprised that she led him to an abandoned and rusted warehouse. He tried to keep his breathing controlled as Kawabata pounded on the large metal doors. One of the doors slid back to reveal a rather tall and menacing black man wearing a red t-shirt. Yasuo quickly realized that this wasn't a high school student. The man looked to Kawabata first and said, "Hey, Kawabata. You're a bit late." He then looked over to Yasuo and asked, "Who's the kid?"

Yasuo frowned, but pressed his lips together to keep silent. Kawabata was only a year older than him... He wouldn't consider himself a _kid_. "His name's Enomoto Yasuo," she replied dully. "He wants to join."

"Huh?" The man looked down at Yasuo surprised. "This little guy? Did you try and deter him?"

Yasuo frowned more. _Little_? He tried to stand up straighter, but Kawabata only glanced at him and replied, "Kid's persistent."

"Uh-huh, sure." He stepped aside and Kawabata let herself in, but when Yasuo tried to follow the man blocked his way. Crossing his- as Yasuo quickly noticed- very well muscled arms, he stared down at him and said, "My name's Kunda Ryan. Call me Ryan. And your name is?"

Yasuo blinked up at him, suddenly nervous and confused all over again. "Y-You already know my name..."

"But you haven't introduced yourself properly," Ryan replied. "Go on. Your name?"

"Uh..." If this is what it took to get in, Yasuo bowed and said, "My name is Enomoto Yasuo..."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I..." He stood upright and proudly declared, "I want to join the Red Stains."

"Well, you shouldn't." Yasuo felt as if he lost his footing. Ryan sighed and slid the door shut behind him. Turning back to Yasuo he said, "Listen, kid, this is a gang. Not a group of friends that sit around talking about manga and videogames. People here cause real trouble. Theft, vandalism, drug dealings..."

Yasuo's eyes widened at that . "You deal drugs?"

"Some of us," Ryan shrugged. "We have to make ends meet somehow, and for some of us dealing drugs is the only option we got. Some of us go to jail. A few of us are stuck in prison. Hell, we lost a member last week for getting into a fire fight."

The boy perked up at that. "You mean fighting fires?"

"I _mean_ getting gunned down by the police." Yasuo's eyes widened even more, sweat building on his forehead again. Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. "You seem like a nice kid, Yasuo. And in there are some bed people. Not all of them, but if you step through those doors," he thumbed behind himself and Yasuo was forced to look over. "Then you will get sucked into the underworld of Ikebukuro, and it's not a pretty place. Plus it's not all freedom," he added in a lighter tone, releasing his shoulder. "We have rules and regulations that if you don't follow, you get beat. Bad. So... Still want to go in there?"

Yasuo stared passed Ryan, a roaring sound flooding his ears. He was both anxious and excited. This was it, the big choice. He could either walk away, or... "I want to go in."

Ryan sighed in disappointment. "I thought so." Yasuo blinked, hearing the sad tone, and then looked up at him seeing the sorrowful expression. "You have that glint in your eye that told me so. Well," he reached back and dragged the door open, "it's your funeral."

Without wasting another moment he went inside. He stopped short, standing in shock and awe at the overwhelming amount of people inside. Some of them were up in the catwalks, on the second landing overlooking below- which was packed. There were ages ranging from junior high to graduates, all of them wearing something red. Ryan closed the door behind them and Yasuo looked around for Kawabata, her being the only person he knew in this crowd, but in his search his eyes landed on the opposite side of the room.

Though there were a lot of people, the crowd parted slightly from the front of the room. There was an upper platform with an empty chair, and below that, sitting on the ledge a few feet above the ground and holding an orange stained metal pipe, was Mikajima Hana.

He didn't know her personally, just by reputation. Yet as he stared at her from across the room, he could _feel_ the power that she commanded over all these delinquents. Leader of the Red Stains... Yasuo was in awe of her angry looking face and bright red jacket. That metal pipe, he realized, was her legendary weapon! There were a few rumors floating around about that metal pipe alone! With his new knowledge of the Red Stains, he was inclined to believe a few of them...

He blinked, realizing that Ryan was across the room and approaching a man that stood a couple feet away from Hana. He looked pretty intimidating, like a personal bodyguard or something. Yasuo thought he was maybe in his twenties, it was hard to tell with the shades. He wore a black suit and tie with a red button down and messy black hair. Ryan spoke to him and Hana looked over, listening to them over the collective chatter of the warehouse. "Hey, Kiba, Kawabata showed up," Ryan said, "and she brought a kid that wants to join."

The man Kiba asked, "How old?"

"Looks about sixteen," he shrugged, "wearing the same uniform as her."

"Did you try to dissuade him?"

"Yeah," Ryan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Kid's persistent, though. He has that look in his eye, you know?"

"Yeah." Hana looked away from them to across the room. She zeroed in on the kid fairly easily. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Making eye contact, the kid froze up, clutching onto the strap of his bag for dear life.

Hana closed her eyes. "Kiba," her second-in-command looked over at her. "Call for the meeting."

Kiba nodded and hopped up onto the platform. "All right," he hollered, his voice overpowering the crowd to a silence. "Listen up! The meeting is going to start **now!** So shut up and whoever is contributing to this meeting step forward!"

Hana watched as the crowd backed away from the center of the room leaving a large circular space. She also counted as twenty people stepped forward into that space, standing a bit away from each other. Kiba looked down at her, waiting for her next order. Twenty? This meeting was going to be long, and she had to get home to start dinner for Saki. "Kiba, is one of them Kawabata?" When her gang first started out she knew some names. At this point is was pointless in trying to know them all.

"Yes," he replied. He knew names far better than she did. One of the reasons he was appointed as second-in-command. He assigned himself to know each and every member when he learned that she did not. "Should I call her forward?" She nodded. Kiba faced the twenty and said, "Kawabata Kazue, you will start us off."

The blonde girl in the school uniform stepped forward looking bored. "I brought someone who wants to join." She then looked over and waved the kid forward. Yasuo froze up like a deer in headlights, becoming even more sweaty as all eyes turned to him. Kazue frowned at him, "You said you wanted to join, so quit making me look stupid and come up here." Yasuo hurried forward, hearing a lot of them laughing and giggling. The other nineteen members stepped back to give them space as Yasuo joined her side. She then nudged him, "Tell her who you are, and be loud enough for everyone to hear, or we'll make you repeat yourself."

She then stepped back and he nearly panicked. He had enough trouble standing up in class! Before he gave his panic a chance to take over, he quickly bowed and said loudly, "M-my name is Enomoto Yasuo! I'm sixteen and- uh- a-a first year student and Ra-Raira Academy!" Quit stuttering you idiot!

"And you want to join the Red Stains?"

Yasuo gasped and snapped his head up. Hana spoke! And to him! He swallowed and replied, "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"And have Kawabata and Kunda informed you of what we do here?"

"Yes... Well, some of it, at least... I-I know more than I did before, but I still want to join."

Hana stared at him for a moment. He felt little under her grey gaze. Wh-why was she looking at him angrily? Was she mad? Hana moved, causing his heart to lurch, and she handed Kiba her metal pipe. He took it and she jumped off the platform. She tucked her hands into her loose jean pockets as she approached. Yasuo's heart pounded harder as she came closer. His grip tightened on his bag strap, but he refused to back down. She reached him and stood over him, staring down at him with her face slightly washed out by the hanging lights, making him a bit frightened.

Hana stared down at the obviously frightened high school boy and did nothing to help her resting bitch face. She looked deep into his determined brown eyes. He put on a brave face, but she already understood him without much effort. She knew that glint in his eyes. He was curious. He was drawn in by the mystery, the danger, the idea of fitting into a crowd that could possibly understand him. He felt detached in his life. He felt a separation from his friends and family, and felt like he didn't belong. His life wasn't tough, though. It was just in his head. Hana had no doubt that he had good parents, good friends, a simple and clean life with peaceful nights.

He wasn't here because he didn't belong elsewhere. He was here because he was bored and looking for a thrill.

A sigh slipped through her nose as she closed her eyes. She knew she was the appointed leader of the gang, but she had no right to tell people how to live their lives. She only put her foot down with certain junior high students and people who were far too old. She had to draw a line somewhere as leader, since no one else would, but she couldn't outright deny this kid. He was innocent, he still had plenty of options, and she wouldn't condemn him. She turned her back and walked away, both confusing and alarming the boy. "I will not initiate him."

She didn't say it very loudly, but she didn't have to. A wave of whispers reached the upper landing and Yasuo felt his heart sink. That was it...? He was rejected so easily? He was sad, disappointed, and angry, and it took all of his will power not to cry.

Hana continued more loudly, "If anyone wishes to claim him then step forward now." That surprised him enough to keep the tears away. Claim him? Hana stopped and turned around to face him again, "Otherwise, Enomoto Yasuo, you will go home. And you will never come back."

Yasuo swallowed and quickly looked around, searching for somebody to help. He wasn't entirely sure what 'claiming him' meant, but he knew it was his only shot. He made eye contact with Kazue, but she pointedly closed her eyes and stepped back into the crowd. But- she was the only one he knew! Who would help? Anyone!? He looked around, desperately searching strangers' eyes.

Then a voice spoke up. "I'll claim him." Yasuo's head whipped around, searching for the source of the young male voice, and spotting a boy walking forward from the crowd. He looked to be about the same age as himself to his slight relief. He definitely seemed to be a delinquent though, with some facial pricings and a red beanie. He held his hand up as he walked towards Yasuo, looking to Hana. "I'm Sawamura Bunta, and I'll claim Enomoto Yasuo."

Yasuo relaxed, but still had conflicting feelings. What did this mean for him? He looked over to Hana, seeing her staring at Bunta for a moment. She then spoke up, "Very well. Sawamura Bunta, give him the initiation." She then walked away back to her spot on the platform.

While Yasuo watched her walk away, he blinked when Bunta suddenly appeared in his vision. He looked a bit sympathetic, "Sorry about this, but it has to be done."

Yasuo furrowed his brows up worried. "Do- do I have to cut my hand?" Bunta blinked at him confused while a wave of laughter rolled through the warehouse. Yasuo became less certain as he continued, holding his hand up to show his palm. "I-I heard that the Red Stains got their name from new members having to cut their hands and spill blood."

The audience laughed and giggled more. Bunta's shoulders sagged as he looked at him disappointed. "We're not a cult, dude, we're a _gang_." Yasuo's face heated up from embarrassment. "We're not gonna cut your hand. But it is going to be painful and there might be blood." He pointed down and Yasuo followed his aim.

His eyes widened, and then he stepped back with a gasp. "Wait, is that...?" The concrete floor was littered with rust colored stains. "Is that blood?"

"Yep." Yasuo looked around the cleared area, seeing the stains reached out to the edge of the crowd. "There's a lot of people that joined. Have you been in a fight before?"

"What?" Yasuo looked up at him concerned. "No, why? Do I have to fight you?"

Bunta looked at him with pity. This kid was going to be eaten alive. "Nope, just go ahead and stand there," he replied and readied his fists. Yasuo blinked, but before he could ask why, Bunta swung his fist and it snapped against Yasuo's face.

His head snapped back with a grunt, blood flying from his nose as he fell back. Some of the blood splattered on the floor and he hit the ground hard, unmoving. Bunta was alarmed at the lack of resistance, and was pretty sure he broke his nose. "Hey, kid?" He quickly knelt next to him and checked his vitals. Looking up at Hana he said with uncertainty, "I think he's out cold."

Hana closed her eyes as the members broke into laughter. Of course he was. One of the female members hurried forward and helped Bunta pick him up, dragging him off to the side as the nineteen remaining members stepped forward again. As the laughter died down she opened her eyes again to see them all. Her eyes then widened slightly at a lanky guy in school clothes, looking to be a third year high school student. She then asked Kiba, "Is that Toyama?"

Kiba quickly scanned the faces and landed on his. He was a beaten and roughed up mess. "Yes ma'am, Toyama Haruto."

"Haruto," Hana called firmly, bringing the warehouse to a hush. "Step forward." She didn't know him very well, but enough to remember his name.

Haruto glanced at the others, seeing a few nod to him before he stepped forward. "Ma'am, I'd like to address this new gang business," he said plainly.

Hana's expression was unchanged as she glanced at the other eighteen members. "Do you all have the same topic issue?" They all nodded. She frowned slightly, looking back to Haruto. She didn't have to ask if the other gang did that to him. "What happened," she asked in a flat tone.

Haruto held his arms out and spun around for all the members to see. "I was walking home from the convenience store late last night when a few of them jumped me." Looking back to Hana he dropped his arms. "I couldn't see their faces because they were wearing shark masks, and they called themselves the Blue Squares." Hana narrowed her eyes slightly. The Blue Squares...

The first sighting of the Blue Squares was over a month ago. Several of the Red Stain members reported to her that there were groups of people wearing blue. They were obviously a new color gang, and most of the members were worried about what their presence would do. Hana had been surprised over the large concern of these Blue Square members invading their 'turfs'. She wasn't aware that they had claimed any territory, and found the notion stupid. Over the month the sightings had grown, and the Red Stains only became more tense, but followed her strict orders not to do anything rash. She made it very clear that if anyone threw the first punch then she would personally break their hands.

Hana didn't need this sort of drama. She was only here because there was nowhere else for her to go. If a gang war started then news would certainly reach her aunt and uncle, and she couldn't have Saki taken away from her now. "Why did they jump you?"

Haruto knit his brows together. "What?"

"I asked you why did they jump you," she repeated. Her gaze beat down on him hard. "The Blue Squares have never attacked us before. If all of you have followed my rules then we haven't given them any reason to start now. Were you alone?"

Haruto only became angry and questioned, "Do you think I broke your rules!?"

"I think there's more to the story than just a jumping." Her gaze became more intense, causing her neutral expression to seem more angry than normal. "Answer my questions, Toyama. Were you alone?"

"No," he replied stubbornly, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "I was with a couple of friends. We went to get snacks from the convenience store and were heading back to my place to play games."

"And were your friends Red Stain members?"

"Of course they were."

"And did you fight back," she asked finally.

"Of course we did!" He replied and threw his hand out. "You really think we're just gonna let some guys beat the crap outta us!? We had to defend ourselves!"

"And how many were there?"

"There were four of them."

"And how many of you were there?"

"Just three!" He shouted, becoming annoyed and insulted at the interrogation. "It was me, Akito, and Chuichi, go ahead and interrogate them. You'll see their bruises, too!" He grinded his teeth. "We were passing them on the sidewalk and we kept our head down, avoiding eye contact like you told us to. Then as we passed by, they suddenly spun around and jumped on us! They beat the shit out of us and when we fought back we still _lost_."

Kiba then spoke up and asked, "Did they leave anything with you? A message or an item?"

"No," he replied, calming down a bit. "Chuichi just asked who the hell they were and they replied they were the Blue Squares and ran off."

Hana was silent, listening as whispers went through the warehouse. This didn't make sense. For the past month they had literally done nothing, and now they jump them? And without any reason by the sound of it. Haruto's passion and obvious broken pride led Hana to believe he was telling the truth. She stood up on the platform, causing the warehouse to go silent again, and called out, "Whoever has information on the Blue Squares' leader step forward!"

Haruto and the other members looked around. "I do!" Wiggling her way through the crowd was a young woman about Hana's age with long dark brown hair in a red bandana. She hurried to the center of the room and stood a bit in front of Haruto to address Hana. "Tsuruga Maria," she introduced with a bow, a bit polite for the punk she appeared to be. "From what I've gathered, the Blue Squares was started by a kid in Junior High. There were significantly more student members for the first couple weeks, but then rapidly gained more adult members ranging from twenties to thirties. They outnumber the students at this point."

Hana's brows knit together at that. Typically there would be more members closer to the leader's age. Why would that change so suddenly and so drastically? Hana's eyes wandered to the ground as she thought hard. It was difficult enough keeping a tight leash on this many people with a knack for trouble. If her grip slacked even a bit all Hell would break loose, she was sure. She held her hand out for her weapon and Kiba handed it to her. She slammed it against the edge of the metal platform demanding attention. "Listen well, all of you!"

She would have to become a leader for this. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, looking members in the eye as she spoke. "The Red Stains weren't formed by choice. I did not choose to make a gang, and I did not choose to become leader! I was just a junior high student feeling lost and alone and with a talent to get into trouble. I found comfort in others like me, and the numbers grew to what it is today. This not a gang, this is a family! And most of you seem to have forgotten that! We hold no territories besides our homes. We have no goals besides trying to find our places in this fucked up world.

Getting into a gang war with the Blue Squares will tear this city apart. Innocents with actual life purposes will get caught in the crossfire. They'll get beaten bloody, but you all will get beaten and broken, too. And I'll be **damned** if I just let my family get sucked into that chaos. We will **not** engage the Blue Squares. We will not antagonize them or give them reason to fight us. If they have claimed territories, then fine. Let them play that stupid game. None of us even deserve to be here; **we** are nothing but outcasts and lowlifes, so why the hell would we defend some crappy piece of this fucked up city and claim it as our own."

Then a voice called out from above, "But what if they claim a territory that we live in?"

Looking up she shouted, "Then take off your damn color. If you don't wear red then you're virtually nothing to them." Addressing the crowd in front of her again she said, "If another jump happens again, then let me know. Do **not** take matters into your own hands. You're not a hero, and you don't stand for shit. We're not fighting the Blue Squares and that is final. Meeting dismissed." With that she jumped off the stage and headed for the doors, the crowd parting easily for her as she went.

That was Hana's first mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Hana returned home, she hung up her red jacket on the rack next to the door. She hid her metal pipe behind that and slipped off her shoes for slippers.

She wandered into the house and looked into the living room. The television was on, but Saki wasn't in there. Hana continued into the kitchen and paused. Her brows knit together, seeing the oven was on. Did Saki turn it on? She walked over and opened it up, seeing the fish she had pickled overnight was already cooking inside. She closed it and looked to the timer on the counter.

Hana smiled to herself, feeling a swell of pride. Saki knew what to do without her instructions. Hana continued to pull out a wok and noodles from the fridge. "Saki?" She called, pulling out vegetables as well. "I'm home!" She could hear footsteps running down the hall as she pulled her hair back.

"Welcome home, sis!" Hana glanced over at the threshold and froze. Her eyes widened slightly seeing her little sisters new hair color. Saki smiled and twirled, showing off her new short brown hair. "You like it?"

Hana quickly finished tying back her hair and turned her back on her, busying herself putting on her apron. "Did you just do that?"

"Yep!" Saki walked in and stood by the fridge as Hana got the rice. "I bought the dye on the way home today." Hana moved to the sink to wash her hands and Saki peered around her with a giddy smile. "I wanted to surprise you. It looks like I did a good job doing that!"

Hana closed her eyes and calmed herself as she shut off the water to dry her hands. Hana had dyed her hair brown as a rebellious act. Saki was doing it no doubt to be like her. What could she expect? With her being the closest thing to a parent it was bound to happen. She turned around and smiled down at her sister. "It looks great on you, Saki."

"Thanks!" She grinned, "I thought so, too." As Hana turned back to turn on the stove, Saki went over to the table and sat down, propping her head up with her fist. "So, did I do it right? Is the oven temperature right?"

Hana smiled to herself as she began chopping the vegetables. "It is, thank you, Saki. You set the timer for thirty minutes?"

"Yep!" She sat back in her chair and picked at her nails. "Can I help with anything?"

Hana hummed, thinking for a moment before replying, "I should have everything covered." Glancing back over her shoulder she said, "How about this weekend I show you how to make tonkatsu?"

"Sounds good," she replied. "Can you make some cheesecake, too?"

Hana smiled more to herself. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Saki put her fists up in victory. She dropped them on the table and fiddled with her nails again. She glanced at her big sister, her back to her still. She knew something was off with her, and that didn't help with her own nervousness. "So," being the chattiest of the two, Saki decided to start. "How was the meeting?"

"It was boring, as usual," she replied easily. Saki rolled her eyes to herself. Of course. It was always boring. Hana never gave her any details. Saki sighed heavily and leaned forward, still picking at her nails.

Hana paused, hearing the sigh, and looked back over her shoulder confused. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Saki perked up and smiled lightheartedly. "Oh, nothing, just hungry."

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly," Hana replied and turned back to her cooking, dumping the vegetables in the wok. "How was school today?"

"It was boring, as usual," she replied and Hana rolled her eyes to herself amused. She could believe that. "We got assigned a new book to read, but it's incredibly boring."

Hana waited for more, but when none came she asked, "Was that all that happened today?" She dumped in the noodles and sired them around.

Saki fell quiet, staring at her hands. Like with her big sister, there was more to her life that she was letting on. She wanted to tell her about the abusive boy that she finally left, that's what drove her to this drastic change in hair color. She wanted to, but she was suddenly nervous. There was so much that neither of them talked about that it felt strange to open up about things that were kept hidden. "I made a friend today."

"Oh? And who was that?"

"Well, I actually was already friends with him," she explained, "but I met him today in person."

Hana hesitated. She frowned down at the stir fry, but kept her voice light. "An online friend?"

"Yeah," Saki smiled up at her, sensing her unease. "You don't gotta worry, sis. Everybody makes friends online. I made sure to bring my pepper spray, too. He was really friendly."

Hana closed her eyes and tried to calm down again. It's just a new friend. Kids make friends online all the time. As she continued cooking she asked, "How old is he?"

"Umm..." She shrugged a shoulder, "About your age? I asked him, but he wasn't exactly straightforward with his answer." Hana was quiet and Saki giggled. "Come on, I know there's junior high students in your gang." She watched amused as her sisters shoulder's sagged. She got her there! "His name is Orihara Izaya. I promise it's safe."

"I trust you," she replied, and she meant that. Orihara Izaya... She would have to ask Kiba if he knew him. Shaking off her worry she asked, "So, what did you and Izaya do?"

"Just wandered around the plaza, got some ice cream..." Saki's face saddened as she stared at her nails. It was easy to confess to him her troubles. She remembered sitting with him on the playground toys at the park with their ice cream. It was as easy to open up with him in person as it was online. She felt a little guilty, suddenly losing her appetite. Izaya was basically a stranger to her, but it was easier to talk to him than her own sister.

"What's wrong?" She quickly snapped her head up to see Izaya smiling at her. "Not hungry?" He then popped what remained of his cone in his mouth.

Saki smiled back down at her ice cream sadly. "Not really. I'm reflecting on how it's easier to talk to you than my sister."

"Oh?" Izaya turned around on the toy and began rocking back and forth. "That _is_ strange! I would think your sisterly bond would be closer seeing as how it's just you two in the world."

Listening to him talk, Saki would think that his sly voice would set people on edge, but she found herself not bothered by it. She smiled to herself, knowing at that moment that he knew more then he let on. "You must know my sister."

Izaya glanced over at her. "Now what makes you say that?"

"You told me you were an Info Broker," she replied obviously, giving him her usual lighthearted smile. "I **know** people must have asked to get information on her. She's the leader of a big gang. People are afraid of her."

"Huh," Izaya was slightly impressed. He came to a stop and looked at her with an everlasting smirk. "I don't believe I ever told you I was an Info Broker."

"Oh come on," she nearly scoffed and furrowed her brows up at him. "People hire you as a freelancer? Your hobbies are watching people? Gathering information? I'm not as naive as people think."

Izaya chuckled, turning back on the toy to face her. "You're right. I do know about your sister, everything from her high school life to her gang's status down to her little sister."

Saki continued to smile at him. "I'm willing to bet that being friends with me online to meet me in person is all a part of your scheme to get more information on her."

"Normally, your bet would win you something." Saki frowned, surprised at that. He lifted a finger and wagged it at her. "You have a bad habit of assuming things. Before you assume anything about a person you should ask first."

She smiled, "But if I ask then I give you the chance to lie."

"You _are_ a clever one!" He said in delight, tossing his arms out joyously. "And this is why I love humanity so much!" Saki blinked at him, becoming confused at that point. He calmed down and said, "Rest assured, when I first spoke to you online, I had no idea who you were. I eventually put two and two together, but I came to meet you today only because you asked me to. This would be a perfect opportunity for me to gather more information on your sister, but your relationship with her is useless information for me." He shrugged, "Though I _am_ curious about your sisterly bond. I really did think that you would have spoken to her about everything first."

"Look at that," Saki smiled and laughed a bit. "The great Izaya doesn't know everything."

"Perhaps not," he relented, "but let me take a guess." His eyes narrowed at her, looking more dangerous. "Seeing as how you two only have each other in the world, your big sister took on the role as parent. Since she's also leader of a gang, she has an obsession to keep you from anything dangerous, including hiding from you what's really going on in her life. She's become so protective that she's failed to recognize her baby Saki is growing up. Tell me, am I close?"

In lieu of a reply, Saki smiled down at her melting ice cream sadly again. "I know she hides a lot from me. She treats me as if I'm ten still. I guess I've grown resentment towards her for that. As a way to get back at her I hide things in my life as well."

"And she must be none the wiser," he concluded. Lifting up a hand he added, "Otherwise she'd inquire more into your life. That's her downfall when acting as a parent: she trusts you too much." He dropped his hand and watched Saki for a moment, seeing her mulling around in her own head. He could almost visibly see the seeds being planted into her head. He glanced passed her to see a couple of Blue Squares passing by some Red Stains. There was obvious tension between the two groups. "Let's try something." Saki looked up at him curious. "Talk to your sister tonight. Tell her what's _really_ on your mind. Perhaps if you open up then she'll see you in the way you want her to see you."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then you'll always have me to talk to."

And now Saki was here, sitting only a few feet away from her, picking away at her nails as she tried to muster up the courage to talk to her. "Hana..." She wanted to confide in her, and she wanted her sister to help her.

"Yes?" The timer went off and Hana quickly shut it off.

As she pulled the fish out of the oven Saki managed to ask, "You'd kill for me, right?"

Hana set the pan gently on the stove, going still as the stir fry sizzled. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "I would kill for you in a heartbeat, Saki. You know that." She then shut the oven and stove off before looking back at her. "You should also know that violence isn't the answer. Disputes shouldn't have to be resolved that way."

"Well, what if it wasn't a dispute," she asked innocently, focused intently on her nails. "What if it was revenge?"

Hana was reaching into the cupboard when she froze. Her eyes went wide. _Revenge?_ Carefully she took out a couple plates and turned to set them on the table. She then rested her hands on the back of the chair and stared at her sister concerned. "Saki... What's this about?"

Saki took a breath to build her courage, but before she could open her mouth Hana's cell phone went off. Both of them hesitated before Saki looked up to see Hana pull her phone out of her pocket. Flipping it open, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Kiba's name light up the screen. Kiba was calling her? He knew never to call her when she was at home. It had to be important, but... She closed the phone and set it on the table. Saki blinked at the phone. "Who was that?"

"No one important," she replied and sat down with her at the table. "Saki, tell me what's going on."

Saki scowled a little at that, staring at the still lit up phone. "Maybe I would if you'd do the same."

Hana's brows twitched together slightly, having barely heard her. "What was that?" Saki then lunged for the phone, surprising the hell out of her. "S-Saki!"

She reached for her, but Saki quickly sat back out of her reach and flipped it open. She pressed talk and smiled as she spoke, "This is Hana's phone! Little sister speaking."

Hana stood upright so fast the chair was nearly knocked over. Her heart was suddenly pounding, fearful of whatever Kiba would accidentally say to her sister. Saki's smile fell away and Hana was overcome with dread. Saki's eyes widened, color draining a bit from her face. She then looked up to her sister who wore the same expression. Holding the phone out to her she said, "I think he needs your help..."

Hana quickly took the phone and turned from her slightly. "Kiba? What is it?"

 _"Hana..."_ He coughed a bit, and it sounded wet.

His weak and raspy voice made Hana's blood run cold. She instinctually knew something was wrong. She demanded, "Kiba, where are you?"

 _"Outside my apartment..."_ He coughed a bit more. _"I need... Help..."_

"Hold on, I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up, and then paused. Shit. Shit! She had to go, she knew that, Kiba could be bleeding out, but her sister... She turned to Saki apologetically, "Saki, I'm so sorry, but..."

Saki smiled lightheartedly, "You have to go. I understand. " Hana then tore off her apron, bolting out of the kitchen for the front door. She pulled out her hair tie as she put on her normal shoes, then grabbed her jacket and metal pipe before running out the door. Saki continued to sit in place smiling, listening to the front door slam shut. "He sounded pretty hurt. It makes sense that you have to go." Tears welled in her eyes as her nails began to bleed from picking at them so much. "Your gang needs you. You have to leave."

Saki stood and pushed her chair in before heading to her bedroom. The room was dark, but she didn't turn her light on. She just walked over to her desk and turned on her monitor. She went to the usual chat site and saw that Kanra was on.

\- Saki has entered the chat room -

[Kanra]: You're on early! Does that mean it went well?

[Saki]: You know it didn't.

[Kanra]: It does get to be boring being right all the time. I wanted to see if I was as lucky being wrong.

[Kanra]: So, want to talk about it?

Saki stared blankly at her screen, tears running down her face. She could hear rain pattering on her windowpane as it grew darker outside.

[Saki]: She left before I could even tell her. Her gang needed her.

[Kanra]: Wait, so she just left? That seems strange.

[Saki]: The guy on the phone sounded hurt. She seemed really worried, so I let her go.

[Kanra]: You probably could have kept her there if you asked her to.

[Saki]: I know that. But that's the problem. I don't want to have to ask her, she should just make the choice. It's a gang, of course they're going to get hurt. I'm her family. If I'm hurt then I should trump them, shouldn't I?

[Kanra]: Perhaps. Unless she sees them just as much as family.

[Saki]: Yeah... Maybe...

[Kanra]: Well, I'm not family, but you can still talk to me.

[Saki]: How much do you charge for information?

[Kanra]: Ah~! Someone wants some information on an ex boyfriend?

[Saki]: I want to get revenge for what he did to me. Hana won't help so I need to do it myself.

[Kanra]: How about I do you one better.

[Kanra]: Give me a name, and I'll deal your revenge personally. Free of charge.

[Kanra]: As a token of our friendship.

 _!_

Hana panted as she ran down the empty walkways. She was getting soaked from the rain and the old blood on her metal pipe washed off and ran down her hand. The sky grew darker from the dense clouds as it grew later in the night. She turned a corner and went wide eyed, seeing Kiba just below his apartment in a heap.

As she neared, she didn't see any Blue Squares. "Kiba," she knelt to him and set her pipe down. She carefully rolled him onto his back and he groaned. She glared as she saw just how messed up he was. "Shit." Not only were there obvious signs of a brawl, there were cuts littering his clothes. They attacked him with knives? Was he stabbed? "I'm taking you to a hospital."

She went to try and lift him up, but he quickly wheezed out, "No... Wait..." She frowned down at him and waited as he struggled to breath. "Maria... Use my phone and call Maria... No hospitals..."

Without questioning him, she grabbed his phone off the ground and looked through his contacts. The only Maria she saw was Tsuruga so she dialed that. Maria picked up and Hana quickly explained the situation. _"Give us five minutes!"_

Waiting for five minutes was surprisingly difficult. She checked Kiba over for any stab wounds. There were a couple, but she didn't risk moving him. She glared down at his bloody and swollen face, his shades broken next to him. She knew this was the Blue Squares. She also knew Kiba was one of her most loyal comrades. The Blue Squares jumped him unprovoked, and that was their mistake.

Eventually a van came speeding towards them and Hana got to her feet, readying her metal pipe against a vehicle if she needed to. The van braked hard and slid sideways towards them before coming to a stop. Hana relaxed slightly when she saw Ryan behind the wheel. The side door opened up and Maria came jumping out. She gasped at the sight of Kiba, "Who did this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Coming out behind her was a man with long brown braid and a red scarf around his neck. "The Blue Squares ruffed him up good." He whistled impressed at the sight.

Seeing him, Hana managed to recognize him. "You're Shinozaki Hideji."

"And you're Boss Lady," he smiled at her. "I'm flattered you remember my name."

Maria ran over to Kiba and carefully tired to lift him up. "Well the Blue Squares are gonna be the Black and Blue Squares after this." Hideji and Hana quickly helped her pick him up and he groaned as they placed him into the van.

As they loaded up Hana asked, "Where are we taking him?"

"I know an underground doctor named Kishitani," Maria replied. "He's expensive, but he'll make Kiba good as new again."

Hana frowned as she looked down at her friend. Payment didn't matter so long as he was all right. Ryan drove them into an underground parking lot that was nearly empty. He drove right up to a door in the wall and Hideji hopped out to pound on it. "Ey, we got a patient out here!" The door peeked open and Maria watched anxiously while Hana only stared calmly as Hideji exchanged a few words with the doorman. He then waved them in and the three of them carried Kiba in while Ryan took care of the van.

Hana only met the doctor briefly as they carried Kiba into an operating room. Glancing around this place was certainly an underground hospital. "Oh," the doctor smiled at them carefree. "Red Stain members! I haven't treated any of you before."

After they set him on the stained cot, Hana turned to him and said, "We just need you patch him up. How much will it cost?"

"Well it depends on how much work needs to be done," he replied honestly. He walked over and adjusted his glasses as he examined the groaning Kiba. "Looks like some street brawl. ¥90,350 should cover it, unless I can take a blood sample then I'll discount it to... ¥76,000. Cash."

Hideji then asked, "What if we give you samples of all our blood. Would you discount further?"

The doctor looked up at them with starry eyes. "Would you really!?"

"Eh, why not," Hideji shrugged nonchalantly.

"All right!" He gave them an enthusiastic thumb up. "Then will all your blood samples I'll lower it to ¥45,000!"

"Okay, that's fine," Maria urged him desperately, "Just help him, please!"

"Ah, don't worry," the doctor calmly rummaged through his medical bag. "This is nothing for me."

Hana had to sit and wait in the dank and mildew smelling rundown building with the rest of her companions. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed as she eyed what appeared to be a waiting room. They weren't the only people here. There were thugs of all kinds down here, some bleeding out from bullet wounds, but appeared to be fine as if they were used to it as they sat and waiting. "All right," she looked up as Kishitani approached with a syringe. "Now I just need your blood."

Without protest Hana rolled up her jacket sleeve and exposed her arm to him. He stuck the needle in and as he drew blood, he casually asked, "So, what's your name?"

She eyed him. "Mikajima Hana."

"Oh," he smiled up at her. "You're the leader of the Red Stains! Well, it's an honor."

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. He was pretty carefree for an underground doctor. "What's your name?"

"My name? I'm Kishitani Shinra, but I'm not all that important." He pulled the needle back out and held it to the dim lighting to examine it. "Wonderful! You're friends already paid, so you're free to go."

"Thank you."

As she left back out to the parking lot, Ryan, Maria and Hideji followed. Maria then asked, "Wait, what about Kiba? Are we just going to leave him in there?"

They stopped outside the door and Hana kept her back to them, sliding her hands into her pockets a she stared across the lot. "That seems to be the safest place for the moment," Ryan replied, crossing his arms. "We can't take him back to his apartment in the state he's in now. They knew where he lived."

"Why the hell did they jump him, anyways?" Hideji wondered. "There's no way he'd go against Hana's orders and pick a fight. They had to have jumped him as a message."

"But what message is that?" Maria wondered.

While Hana listened to them, her eyes narrowed into a menacing look. The Blue Squares beat him into an infirmary. Her friend. They were not going to get away with this. "Excuse me?" She quickly looked back with the rest of them at the door, seeing Shinra poking his head out. "Sorry to interrupt, but your friend wanted me to tell you something. He said, 'The Blue Squares are being led by Izumii, not the kid." He then shrugged with a smile. "Hope that helps!" Then disappeared back behind the door, locking it.

Hana stared after him for a moment. Izumii? Who was that? She glanced over at Maria, seeing the blood hand drained from her face. "Maria." She jumped slightly and turned to her. "What do you know about this Izumii?"

"He's bad," she replied quietly, almost in a shaky voice. "He's the worst kind of guy there is. He's violent, vulgar, sadistic, misogynistic... He never fights alone and is strong enough to fight with a sledge hammer with one hand."

Both the boy's brows went up. Hideji whistled while Ryan questioned, "Seriously?"

"That's not the worst part." Maria huddled to herself a bit as she continued, "I don't have any actual evidence of this, but I heard that he kidnaps and rapes women. With everything else known about him, I'm inclined to believe that."

Hana narrowed her eyes at her. "You said that the leader of the Blue Squares was some junior high student."

"I wasn't lying," she quickly said. "It was true, at some point. Izumii just must have somehow taken control of the gang. That would explain the increase of older members."

Hana stared at her for a moment before looking down at her own feet. "Izumii..." Now it made sense. This guy wasn't going to stop the attacks unless they forfeit to him or beat him. She glared down at the ground, her hands balling into tight fists in her pockets. He's the reason her friend was hurt. He was going to pay dearly for that. "Listen up." They turned their full attention to her. "I want you to contact every Red Stain you can. Get the word out that we're having an emergency meeting. Maria, I don't care how, but figure out where the Blue Squares' hideout is."

They were surprised at that. Ryan asked, "Are we going to fight them?"

"Just do as I say," she snapped, causing Maria and Hideji to flinch. "I'm not wasting another minute on this. We're marching on the Blue Squares tonight."

 _!_

It was close to midnight by the time everyone showed up. The rain didn't let up as they waited outside their warehouse. Once everyone had gathered, Hana's eyes scanned over the crowd. "That's everyone," Maria said next to her.

Hana's eyes narrowed. "There seems to be less of them."

"I can explain that." She looked down as Bunta made his way through the crowd. Hunching in his sweatshirt from the rain he said, "A lot of people were pissed off after the meeting when you said we weren't going to fight back. The Blue Squares had come up to a few of us offering spots in their gang."

Ryan, standing on the other side of Hana, scrunched his face up in rage. "Those traitorous bastards. They left to join them!?"

"Yeah..." Bunta nodded regrettably. "I was one of them they offered the deal to a few days ago. The jump on Haruto and the others was just a warning. So after the meeting, those that knew left to join them. I think others just split."

Hana stared down at him, and her slightly angry gaze made him shy away a bit. "What deal?"

"Well... If we joined them, we wouldn't get attacked. By the sounds of it they were planning some sort of war on us."

Ryan stepped towards him threateningly and Bunta flinched. "You mean you knew about this-!?"

"Enough." Hana's voice cut through his own and he backed down immediately. "Bunta, do you know where their hideout is?" He nodded shyly. "Take us there."

 _!_

Izumii sat back in his couch that acted as his throne. He was grinning to himself, looking over the growing numbers of his gang. Once again a couple handfuls of Red Stain members stood before him. As a rite of passage into the Blue Squares, they took off their colors and set them on fire, tossing them to the ground.

"Congratulations!" Izumii yelled, tossing his hands up in the air. "No longer are you a shitty Red Stain! Now you're a bone-afide Blue Square!"

The members weren't nearly as happy. They kept their eyes to the floor in shame and accepted the shark masks the other members handed to them. "Hey." Haruto, whose face was still swollen and discolored, looked up at Kyohei as he handed him a shark mask. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I know that was us. But now that your here you don't risk that happening to you again."

Haruto looked down at the shark mask. "Yeah..." He took it from him. "Somehow it all still feels pretty shitty."

Kyohei sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I know." Everything was getting pretty screwed now that Izumii was in control. Glancing up at the grinning blonde idiot, he wondered how that managed to happen.

There was a loud banging on the warehouse doors. Izumii frowned as everyone's attention was drawn to the doors. As the banging continued and no one did anything, Izumii stood and shouted, "Well don't just stand around like idiots! Who's knocking!?"

Then a woman's very angry voice sounded through the metal doors like a roar. " _Izumii!_ "

Haruto and the other former Red Stain members went wide eyed in fear. "Oh shit," a few of them backed away and Kyohei looked over at them. "That's the Boss!"

Izumii sneered down at them. " **I'm** your boss now, morons!" They flinched away from his angry voice. He then grinned wickedly. "Well let's not be rude! Let them in! Don't tear them apart just yet, though."

On Izumii's command, a few Blue Squares pulled open the warehouse doors. Standing at the front was a soaked Hana, and she was glaring directly at Izumii. Izumii nearly giggled in delight as the Blue Squares backed up, gathering on his side of the room to leave plenty of space between the two gangs.

The Red Stains entered behind her until they were all in the warehouse. Kyohei scanned them all, seeing that the numbers were pretty even. If they were here for a fight then the Blue Squares were in a bad position though. The Red Stains closed the warehouse doors behind them and Hana stood imposing at the front, flanked by a punk girl and an intimidating black man. "Wow," he glanced down at his sides to see Erika and Walker next to him, both of them observing as well. Erika had to strain on her tip toes to see over the other people. "Is that their leader?"

Walker frowned, "I'm disappointed. I thought she'd look cooler." Kyohei shushed them.

Izumii grinned at Hana, "Well, well, well. Mikajima Hana, welcome to our humble hideout!" She continued to stare at him with a dark and dangerous glare. That only made Kyohei more worried. A fight was definitely going to happen and they had a disadvantage. Izumii continued unperturbed at her silence, "Let's play a pop quiz. Question one: what brings the famous Red Stain leader to my doorstep? Is it... A: Because I beat the shit out of a few of her members?" Haruto glanced at his friends at his side, the three of them looking conflicted. "B: Because I _stole_ her gang members away from her?" Some of the Red Stains glared across the room at their former friends, whom they avoided eye contact. "Or is it C: the fact that I beat the shit out of her favorite brown nosed lackey?" Hana's glared turned more vicious. Izumii smirked at her reaction. "And it looks like we have our answer!"

Hana breathed out her nose to calm herself down. She couldn't let him get under her skin now. "I'm not going to bother asking why you're doing what you're doing," she said. "Why the random attacks and why you feel the need to start a war. I just came here to bring an end to it."

"Oh?" Izumii sat back down and leaned forward with interest. "You wanna skip the foreplay and get right to the good stuff, huh?" Haruto and the other former Red Stains glanced around nervously as the Blue Squares readied weapons and fists. "I like your style."

The Red Stains readied their own weapons and fists behind her, but before they could charge she put her arm out. "No."

Maria quickly looked to her alarmed. "Boss?"

Hana walked a couple steps forward. "You've hurt enough of my comrades. I'm not going to risk anyone else over this stupid game you insist on playing."

Izumii frowned. "So, you're just going to give up?" He then smirked, "It's no fun when you don't fight back."

Hana closed her eyes. She was going to break his head against the concrete. "One on one. You against me, Izumii." She looked up at him again. "The two leaders are going to settle this before any more destruction happens."

The Red Stains glanced at her while the former members stared at her in surprise. Kyohei was wide eyed as well. Her against Izumii alone? There's no way she'd win against him. "You? Against me?" Izumii threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, sweetheart," he stood back up and picked up his sledge hammer, resting it on his shoulder. "I _really_ don't think you want to do that."

"Ryan." Ryan stepped forward, holding her metal pipe. He walked in front of her and turned to face her. He furrowed his brows up, questioning if she wanted to do this. She merely stared up at him. He sighed before rearing his fist back and punching her in the face. Kyohei, along with his friends and other members on both sides stared in shock. Her head tilted back slightly from the impact and blood rushed from her nose. She quickly leaned forward, letting the blood splatter on the floor as she accepted her metal pipe from him and he went back to his spot.

Izumii stared at her annoyed. "What is that, some kind of stupid ritual you do? Leaving a red stain to claim your victory?"

"No. I just decided to do you a favor." She lifted her head and wiped her nose with her red sleeve. "That's the only blood you're going to draw from me tonight."

Kyohei glanced over at Walker as he whispered in excitement, "She's becoming cooler...!"

Izumii smirked and jumped off the platform, walking to meet her at the center of the room. "All right, you think you're tough shit? I'll fight you. Don't think I'll give you the courtesy of sending you to the hospital though." His smirk grew into a wicked grin as he aimed his sledge hammer at her. "I'm going to use this to crack that skull of yours _wide_ open. Then after that I'll beat the shit out of the rest of your gang. All that's left of the Red Stains will be just that: red stains."

Instead of amusing him with banter, Hana ran forward with her metal pipe ready. She swung with both arms while he swung with one, and the metal clashed with a sharp harsh sound. Hana felt the power behind his swing and quickly ducked, moving forward as his swing continued. She moved behind him, but he was fast, too. He spun around and brought his hammer down with a shout, but she used her pipe to guide his momentum away and the hammer slammed into the concrete next to her. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the gut, and while he bent forward in pain, he used his other hand to grab her ankle. He grinned while she stared calmly. As he lifted his sledge hammer back up, she twirled her metal pipe and caught him across the face. She managed to catch the side of his mouth and his lips split open. It wasn't much, but enough for him to loosen his grip on her.

Now he was good and mad. She escaped his hold and he brought his hammer down with another shout, but she rolled away. The concrete broke as he missed again, and he decided that she was too clear headed for this. Smirking again, he calmly dislodged his hammer from the floor. He watched as she circled around him with her weapon ready. "You know you're not going to beat me." He ran at her with a yell and swung. This time Hana stood her ground and swung back, and both attacks cancelled each other out. She was matching him blow for blow, and while she focused he continued, "You think the Red Stains mean anything anymore? Your gang is old. It's time has run _up!_ " He swung hard and knocked her pipe away.

Hana was quick to back away, dodging another bone crushing swing. She circled around him and managed to dig the butt of her pipe into his back, forcing him to lurch forward. She went to swing again, but he spun around and blocked it. He grinned close to her face, "You Red Stains think you're hot shit leaving red stains everywhere you go. You know why we wear shark masks? Because we're at the top of the food chain!"

He shoved her back and her eyes widened. She stumbled back and he brought his hammer down with another yell. She put her pipe up to block, but the force brought her down to her knee and the pipe groaned a little as it bent slightly. Her eyes narrowed and she forced herself up, grunting as she shoved him back. "You have no idea why we're called the Red Stains." She jabbed her pipe low and caught him in the knee. His face scrunched up with yelp, nearly falling to his knee. "We're not called the Red Stains because it's some stupid name someone thought sounded cool." She moved fast and ran passed his side, catching him in the head and shoving him further back. "We're not called the Red Stains because of the blood we leave on brick walls and sidewalks." She moved behind him and slammed her pipe into his lower back. He howled in pain. "We're called the Red Stains because that is who we are."

She moved away before he swung his hammer around, seething with rage from the pain. She bent her knees slightly and readied for him to charge. "We know we're nothing special. We didn't ban together to amount to anything, we banned together because we while we were worthless we were worth something to each other. We found comfort in each other knowing we weren't the only lowlifes around." He yelled as he charged and she easily side stepped and guided his momentum forward, letting him stumble. "We're delinquents, troublemakers, and lowlifes that can't fit in anywhere. We're called the Red Stains because we know what we are. We're just an ugly stain on society."

"How _cute_." Izumii stood upright and faced her again. Her eyes narrowed slightly at how calm he suddenly was. "If you know you're not worth shit then why even bother fighting back!?" He ran at her and swung his hammer hard. Hana was forced to back pedal as she matched him blow for blow again, struggling to keep her arms up from how hard he was hitting. He grinned as he bared down on her, "You're not going to go down as a hero, you know. You're going to go down in a puddle of your own blood!" He caught her by surprise and swept her feet out from under her. She gasped as she fell back, but as he brought his hammer down she quickly rolled away again. The hammer broke the concrete where her head was. "You call them your _friends_ and your _comrades_ , but your nothing more than a high and mighty show off!" Before she could try and get up, he kicked her away. While he definitely hurt her ribs, he only succeeded in sending her further away from him. As he walked over to her, he dropped his sledge hammer. "I can see right through your bullshit talk about you all being lowlifes." As he neared, she tried to catch him by surprise and swung her pipe at his head, but he caught it and grinned. He yanked her up to her feet and socked her in the gut, forcing her forward and to release her weapon. He tossed the metal pipe to the side and grabbed the front of her clothes and lifted her up to his eye level. "You think you're better than everyone else. And let me tell you something, sweetheart, everyone here can see it!"

She glared at him, her own anger rising. "You think I'm fighting you to be a hero? Oh no, I'm far more selfish than that." She then snapped her head forward and head-butted him. He shouted in pain as his blue shades broke and released her. They both stumbled back, but as he held his face she rush forward and socked him in the stomach with more strength than anyone anticipated. "I'm fighting you purely because I wanted you to _myself!_ " While he was bent forward from her first hit, she then uppercutted him and his head snapped back. She was already drawing blood from his face. He quickly swung his own fists and she leaned to the side to dodge. "I don't give a shit about gangs and turfs, I give a shit about my _comrades!_ " She nailed him in the kidney and he doubled forward. Instead of striking again she backed away. She gave him time to recover as she yelled at him, her anger becoming well known. "I told my sister earlier today that disputes shouldn't be resolved by violence. And I believed my own words, until you made the mistake of jumping Kiba. I then realized that this wasn't some stupid dispute over power and territories, this was some little shit having too much fun with his newfound power, and the **only** way for him to learn is by me kicking his _ass!_ " While he was still bent over, she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in his sternum.

He coughed and spit mixed with blood flew from his mouth, but he forced himself to stand up and punched her across the face. She stumbled back and despite the pain he felt he forced a grin at her. "I get it, you want revenge for your poor little brown nosed pet, is that it?"

She recovered and glared at him viciously. "I dare you to call him that one more time."

"Should I tell you all about it? How his ribs broke under my fist? How he cried like a little _bitch?_ " She was practically bristling. He smirked as he saw he was getting under her skin. "The dumbass didn't even put up a fight. He just bent over and took it like the bitch he is." Having heard enough, she ran for her metal pipe and snagged it from the ground. He backed up for his sledge hammer and as she ran for him he could easily predict her movements now. "It's cute how hard you're trying to avenge him. The only problem is," he easily blocked her swings a couple times before be brought his hammer down. She put her pipe up to block again, but went wide eyed as it bent sharply under his strength. He grinned, "While you think you can take on the world, in reality you ain't strong enough to do shit!" She quickly backed away, but when he swung he managed to clip her in the right shoulder.

There was the sound of bones breaking clearly being heard. She cried out as the strength of his swung along sent her flying a bit. She hit the ground hard, losing her grip on her metal pipe. She bared her teeth as she struggled to get back up, but a Blue Square kicked her in her bad shoulder and she cried out again, easily crumpling back down. "Hey!" Kyohei quickly grabbed the guys shoulder and pulled him back. Horada glared back at him, but Kyohei stared him down. "It's not a one on one fight if you join in."

"Screw off, Kadota," he said and shrugged him off.

"Boss!" One of the Red Stains yelled across the room.

"Let us tear them apart!"

"Let us help!"

"No!" She shouted through clenched teeth. "All of you, stay **back!** "

Horada laughed, "The chicks barely got enough strength to stand anymore." She managed to lift her head and eyed the Blue Squares standing over her. She made eye contact with Horada who was grinning down at her. "The Leader of the Red Stains is pathetic." He then spat on her, spit landing in her hair. Kyohei glared at him while Erika and Walker watched her in anticipation.

She hung her head again. "I don't care... I don't care what you do to me, because I'm **not** going to lose this." Her shoulder was screaming in throbbing pain, but slowly she managed to pick herself up. "My comrades make me strong... If I'm fighting for those I care about, then I don't care what happens to my body." With one shoulder sagging lower than the other, she staggered to her feet and made for her bent metal pipe. His hammer seriously did a number on her. She knew if he hits her full on with that then she's done. "You hurt Kiba... And sent him to the hospital... I don't care what you say about me, or to me, or how you break this body." She picked up her weapon with her good arm, the dominant one hanging limp and useless, and glared at Izumii. "All I need is to beat you and protect my comrades. As long as I have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker and more pathetic than everyone in the world."

Kyohei glanced at his friends confused as they gasped. Walker stared in awe and whispered, "She's just like Titania!"

"Better than that!" Erika whispered back with sparkling eyes. "She _is_ Titania!"

Saburo whispered behind them, "What the Hell are you two talking about?"

Kyohei forced himself to ignore them and watched as Hana charged for Izumii again. She had to be insane. Izumii swung his sledge hammer, but she didn't lose any speed. She refused to. She dodged his swing and slammed the corner of her pipe into his side. He grunted and whirled around in another swing. She rolled to dodge, but cried out and struggled to get to her feet, her shoulder bringing her down. Izumii grinned and went to bring his hammer down. She glanced and forced herself to lunge away. Baring her teeth through the pain, she rolled to her feet and swung her pipe in a flurry, beating on his back a few times before he could spin around and swing again. She ran by him and swung her arm back, managing to hit him in the back of the head. While the force sent him forward, he swung back blindly and missed as she ran off. He got his footing and spun around, glaring at her while panting a little. She stood away from him, panting harder than him and in obviously more pain.

With a shout Hana charged at Izumii, raising her bent pipe. Izumii grinned cockily and swung his hammer up from below, ready to catch her in the jaw. His grin fell away when she spun around, dodging his swing, and crouched low to catch his knee in her bent pipe. It hooked his leg and she pulled with a grunting shout. With hammer going up and leg going out Izumii found himself falling back. He yelped as the hammer slipped out of his grasp from momentum, and it aimed to come back down on her. With an animalistic scream ripping from her throat, she put all her rage into her swing and knocked his large sledge hammer away to the side. With a war cry she brought her pipe down on his face. She repeated that a few times until he went still.

She then stopped, huffing, watching as blood leaked from his head and pooled on the floor. Like she said: Ryan's punch was the only red stain she'd leave here. The room was tense, the gangs still glaring at each other. Maria watched her concerned, "Is... Is he dead?"

"No..." She tossed her bent pipe aside and it landed with a loud clatter. "He's still alive." Hana then glared over her shoulder at the rest of the Blue Squares. "The Blue Squares will no longer be randomly attacking us." She turned away from them. "And to those of you that left us; don't bother coming back."

She walked towards her gang with a slight limp and Maria was quick to move forward to help her. Once she helped carried Hana's weight, she suddenly felt so _tired_. She sagged down and another woman ran forward to catch her other side. "Boss, are you sure it's a good idea to leave Izumii alive?"

She didn't have the strength to lift her head as the adrenaline and rage faded away. "I'm not a murderer," she replied. "Trust me, a man like him won't be forgetting this for a while." The Blue Squares watched and did nothing as the Red Stains opened the doors back up and parted for their leader to leave first.

That was Hana's second mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Saki woke up to the sound of people in her house. She looked over to her alarm clock, reading it was two in the morning. Would people be breaking in? If they were this loud they were armatures, she told herself to ebb the fear away. Needing to investigate she tossed off her blanket and hurried out of her bedroom.

She could hear men's voices, "She's passed out from the pain."

"Let's get her to her bed."

Saki stopped in the hall and turned the light on. She stared in surprised, seeing a couple of men carrying- she gasped as the sight of her sister. "What happened?" She knew they were a part of her gang from the red shirt and scarf.

Ryan and Hideji froze, realizing the young girl in pink pajamas was Hana's precious baby sister. They glanced at each other unsure before Hideji sighed. "Might as well tell her. Gang fight. Hana kicked the Blue Squares' leader's _ass,_ though."

Saki quickly waved for them to follow, "This way, her room is over here." She led them to Hana's room and stood to the side as the men tried to gently set Hana in her bed. Hugging herself she asked, "Should we call an ambulance?"

"Eh, city hospital is a little tricky," Hideji smirked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "We got someone bringing our own doc."

Saki moved to her sister's side and hovered over her. She gently moved Hana's hair out of her face, looking over the bruises. "What did that guy do to her? I've never seen her so beat up." Despite everything that transpired earlier, she only worried for Hana's health now.

"Well, the guy _did_ have a sledge hammer," Hideji replied.

Saki looked at him alarmed and Ryan nudged him with a hush. "That's Hana's little sister, dude," he whispered. "We shouldn't tell her about this stuff."

"Why not?" He questioned. "She's her _sister_. Bringing her back half broken earns an explanation."

Before the argument could continue, Saki looked past them at the open door, hearing more people enter their home. They could hear Shinra say to himself, "Guess it's a busy night tonight." Then a young man in a white coat with glasses entered the room, followed by a punk looking girl. Maria peered around him as he only looked to Hana and said to himself, "All right, what's the damage?"

Saki blinked at how carefree he was and he walked up to the side of the bed. While he set his medical bag down to examine Hana's wounds, Hideji leaned against the wall and said, "Well, I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure her right shoulder is kinda destroyed."

Shinra gently felt her shoulder and frowned. "Oo, you're right. That is pretty bad."

Saki became alarmed at that. "You can help her though, right?"

"Hm?" He smiled at her and replied, "Oh yeah, trust me, I've dealt with worse." He then proceeded to carefully remove Hana's jacket and used scissors to remove her shirt.

Maria shot the boys a look and Ryan and Hideji quickly averted their gazes. She then approached Shinra's side and asked, "How much will this cost?"

"Once I finish assessing the damage I'll let you know," he replied and proceeded to patch up her face a bit.

While he worked, Saki furrowed her brows at him and said, "You're not a real doctor, are you."

"I consider myself a real doctor," he replied with a smile, still continuing his work. "My names Kishitani Shinra, and yours?"

"Mikajima Saki," she replied. She frowned to herself, wondering just what kind of underground business he ran. So long as he did his job well in fixing her sister she supposed she didn't care.

"Ah, so you're her sister," he said in casual conversation. "I should have guessed, you have the same dyed hair after all. And you live in the same house and all that." Saki smiled a bit; he wasn't half bad. "Okay, looks like we have some serious shoulder trauma. Broken shoulder blade, collar bone, and humerus. The bones are basically shattered. She'll need some metal rods put in and surgery to realign the collar bone, then needs to stay in a cast for about... Six months to a year. Oh, and also some serious pain medication."

Hideji whistled while Maria gasped and Ryan went, "Shit."

Saki focused on Shinra determined and asked, "Can you do all of that?"

"So long as I get her to my personal lab then yes, though material for the cast will be tricky." He then counted on his fingers and said, "Altogether with the pain meds it'll come to ¥282,335."

"What!?" Maria exclaimed.

"Hey, what if we give you more blood?" Hideji offered.

Shinra looked back at him and replied, "Sorry, but I doubt you have enough blood to make it affordable."

Saki said, "Wait here." They all watched as she hurried out of the room and returned shortly after with a brown envelope. "Is this enough?"

Shinra accepted it and opened it up. After counting through most of it he took out a large chunk and handed the rest back to her. "That's enough."

"Wait, seriously?" Ryan questioned as Shinra tucked the money away in his medical bag. "You're gonna take money from a little girl!?"

Saki frowned at him and said, "Hana and I saved up emergency money for a reason. It's an emergency so I'm giving him our money to help her. Now you guys quit standing around and help Dr. Kishitani get Hana to his lab!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hideji pushed himself off the wall and quickly went around the side of Hana's bed to pick her up. Ryan scowled, but helped pick her up from the other side and went out to load her into the van.

Maria followed after them, but Shinra turned to Saki and said, "I think it'll be best if I keep Hana with me for the first month at least. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Uh, yes, hold on," she hurried back to her bedroom and Shinra calmly followed. They t hen exchahged contact information. "I'll let you know when she's ready to be visited and I'll give you our address, though I ask that you come alone. She'll also be _pretty_ high for the first couple weeks because of the meds."

Saki smiled up at him, "Thank you so much, Dr. Kishitani."

"Call me Shinra," he replied. "Have a good rest of your night!" He then hurried out after the others.

It was a few days before Shinra called her saying she could visit her sister. For the next couple weeks Saki would be picked up by Celty on her bike after school and taken to their apartment, where Hana was held up in a spare bedroom with a full torso cast that extended in a short sleeve down her right arm. For the first couple weeks she was babbling nonsense from the medication, and while Saki found it funny, she was also sad. Sad that she had to live at home without her, but thankfully she wasn't alone. Izaya would meet her there every day to walk her back home.

Meanwhile with the Red Stains, none of them knew where Hana was or what she was doing. The day after Hana's fight against Izumii, the Blue Squares jumped the Red Stains every chance they got and held nothing back. Each day they were getting throttled, and they had no idea how they knew the locations of their hangouts and when to strike.

Kiba, now fully healed, summoned another meeting after twenty of their members were jumped and sent to the city hospital. He was appointed stand-in leader with the support of the older members, along with Ryan, Maria and Hideji. They, along with a middle school friend of Kiba and Hana - appointed representative from the older members, joined him on the platform in the warehouse while everyone was in a rabble. Kiba sighed, combing his fingers back through his hair. Their numbers were dwindling every day, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I think I've figured out what's giving the Blue Squares the advantage," Maria said in their little huddle. She looked sorry to say it, "I was keeping tabs on Hana's sister in case the Blue Squares tried to jump her. She's been hanging out with Orihara Izaya."

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed, dragging his hand back down over his face. _Shit._

"Orihara..." Hideji brought a hand to his chin and wondered, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's the Information Broker," Kiba replied, shoving his hand into his slacks pocket. "He brainwashes abused and traumatized girls into his followers. He must be brainwashing Saki, too, while Hana's on sick leave. He's most likely the one giving the Blue Squares information on our whereabouts."

"Well it can't be Saki giving him the information," Ryan said. "Hana never told the girl anything about us."

"That doesn't mean she can't find out," Kiba's old friend, Masahide replied. Kiba glanced at him- slouched posture and loose fitting clothes.

From behind his shades he blinked. "Dude, are you high right now?"

Masahide stared at him with bloodshot eyes. "A little."

"Why don't we just kill this Izaya then?" Hideji asked.

"Because he works with the Yakuza," Kiba replied. "No one can touch the guy. They're too afraid to."

"I'm not," he replied lightly.

"Well you should be," Maria snapped back. "We can't bring the Yakuza down on us now, we're already hurt bad enough."

"Hey!" A voice that shouted over all the rest brought the room to a hush. Kiba and the others turned to see a man standing out. "It's been two weeks! Where the Hell is the Boss at!? We need her!"

Kiba sighed as the room became louder as everyone sounded in agreement. He needed a cigarette. "All right, settle down! As I've said before, the Boss would be here if she could, but she can't right now. So everyone please just-"

"Shut up you fucking brown nose!" Another man shouted. "The Blue Squares are slaughtering us every day! My _friend_ was just put into the hospital! We need our leader!" The room sounded in agreement.

"I say we go deal with this ourselves!" The room shouted together again, getting amped up.

Those in the hanging grate walkways above, the first few that helped establish the gang, merely stared down at the others that massed blow. Knowing Hana since middle school they all didn't really care. A woman with long crinkled black hair and facial piercings, looking far more punk than Maria, took a drag on the cigarette hanging from her mouth. "What a bunch of children," she mumbled around the cig and blew out the smoke, leaning over the railing.

Kiba adjusted his shades. This wasn't good. Ryan then stepped forward and shouted, "All of you shut the **Hell** up! Some of you forgot that we are a **family!** All of those that were jumped were _our_ comrades, too, and you all know very well that the Boss wouldn't want any of you to go out there risking yourselves! Once she comes back she'll deal with Izumii personally, but until then we just need to lay low!"

A woman than spoke up, "Yeah, well while 'boss' is on her little vacation, there's rumors of another gang sprouting. So what the hell are we going to do about that one?"

"They're rumors until proven otherwise," Kiba replied, but that was met with a _wildly_ negative response.

"Are you stupid!?" One voice shouted above the others. "We need to snuff them out before they get bigger! They're going to take over our turf while we're down!"

Maria huffed next to Kiba, staring down at them disgusted. "Hana doesn't even care about turfs," she said quietly.

Kiba knew that, but he also knew that didn't matter to them. More demands about Hana came up before they started chanting. He sighed. Well, this was fucked. He raised a hand and the room eventually came to a silence. He then dropped his arm and said loudly and clearly, "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this warehouse. The truth about the Boss' whereabouts is... Unknown." And the whisperings began. "During her fight with Izumii she was injured, you all saw that. Turns out it was serious and she's in a cast recuperating at an unknown location as we speak. She won't be back on her feet until six months at the earliest."

The room went silent. Yep, Kiba knew that was a bad idea, but his hands were tied. For a while nobody said anything. Then a man in the front of the room took his red hat off and threw it to the ground. As he marched through the crowd towards the doors Ryan shouted, "And where the Hell do you think you're going!?"

The guy whirled around and shouted back, "Where the Hell do you think!? This place is **done**. We have no leader, no plan of action, no nothing! The Red Stains are nothing but a thing of the past and I'm getting out of here before I die with it."

"Here we go," Masahide sang. Kiba had to agree with him and reached into his inner coat pocket for his pack.

Ryan gestured to the guy and shouted, "Would somebody stop him, please!?"

Bunta was the first on the scene, and grabbed the guy by the shoulder. The guy who was much bigger than Bunta swung his arm and punched him in the face. Bunta went down to the floor and no one else attempted to stop the guy. While Kiba stuck a cigarette in his mouth and pulled out a lighter, more of the Red Stains followed him. They discarded their colors, whether it be hats, shirts or even shoes, and left the warehouse colorless. As he took a drag, the woman up in the catwalks looked to her friends, "Hey." She nudged one on the ground next to her with her foot to get his attention, then gestured them to follow.

Kiba blew up the smoke as those in the hanging walkways above came down. All of the ones Kiba knew back in middle school with Hana gathered below the platform while the rest of them left. The only ones remaining were the Originals, Bunta- who was holding a bloody nose, Maria, Ryan, and Hideji.

Maria was honestly surprised at the rest that stayed. "You're not leaving?"

The Originals were obviously more thug than over half of the members that left. The woman, Nozomi replied to her, "Honey, we've been here years before you heard of Red Stain. We weren't a gang to start and we don't care that we're not a gang now."

"Our alliance is with Hana," a male next to her said in a raspy voice. "We don't give a shit for color gangs."

"Well, what do we do now, then?" Hideji asked.

Kiba took his time enjoying another drag before replying, "I suggest hiding your colors so you can get home safely. If anyone figures out where Hana is, let me know."

That was the last meeting of the Red Stains.

While the weeks rolled into a month, Hana was able to gain full conciseness after being waned off the medication. She handled the situation calmly as Shinra explained to her everything that happened regarding her condition. When she saw Saki again she was quick to fire off questions about how she was, what she was doing, what was going on with school, and everything else until she was caught up to speed.

Yet while she spoke with her sister, Hana realized there was something different about her. She was less outspoken and showed less emotion than before. After Hana asking her a few times if she was all right, Saki only replied, "I'm happy now that you're awake." Hana would stare at her, knowing something was wrong, but Saki insisted she was fine.

Hana eventually decided to let the topic drop since she wasn't getting anywhere. "Can you bring Shinra back in, please?"

"Sure," Saki stood and stuck her head out to call for Shinra. She then slipped out for them to have privacy.

Shinra tucked his hands into his coat pockets and smiled down at her. "What's up?"

"Thank you for everything that you're doing for my sister and I," she said, "but I need to speak with Kiba."

Shinra frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll allow it, but only Kiba. I like him, and I don't trust any of your other friends around my Celty."

Hana closed her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Shinra." He handed her cell phone to her and left to give her privacy as she called him.

When he answered he got straight to the point, _"Where are you?"_

She quickly gave him the address and added, "And you need to come alone. Don't tell anyone else where you're going."

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

Hana dropped her arm and then had to wait for him to arrive. Saki kept her company, but she wasn't nearly as chatty as she was before. It only made Hana more nervous, though her face rarely showed emotions. She would merely stare with her slightly angry look while she listened. Once Kiba arrived, Saki left the room again to give them a private conversation. Hana watched her close the door, thinking to herself that the Saki she knew would insist on staying to hear what they had to say.

She then looked to Kiba as he stood there for a moment. He heaved a heavy sighed of resignation and took off his shades, tucking them into his inner coat pocket. "Too bad they don't allow smoking in here."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Well," he tucked his hands into his slacks pockets and leaned against the wall. "Do you want news about the Red Stains first or about your sister?"

Hana's eyes widened. She rolled her head slightly to see him better. "What _about_ Saki? Do you know why she's acting differently?" When he looked at her, she became anxious at the exhausted look in his eyes. There were more stress lines than normal. "Kiba, tell me," she demanded.

He sighed heavily again. "Do you know Orihara Izaya?"

Hana would have jumped up of she could. At his name she used her good arm to prop herself up as far as she could, her grey eyes wide with alarm. "Saki said he was an online friend. She was telling me she had met him for the first time before you were jumped. Who is he? She hadn't mentioned him in a while. Do you know him?"

As she fired off her questions, he looked down to his shoes. "Yeah, I know him. Orihara Izaya is an Information Broker. He mostly works with the Yakuza and he's basically a leader of his own cult. Not many people know this, but he practically brainwashes vulnerable girls into being his followers." Hana's eyes grew wider, a shaky breath escaping her. "Maria was keeping tabs on Saki and said she'd been seen hanging out with him often. Apparently he's been walking with her everyday back home. I'm afraid he's-"

"Bring her in here..."

Kiba glanced at her and furrowed his brows. "I don't think-"

She suddenly clenched the sheets with an iron grip. "Bring her _in_ _here!_ "

Kiba lowered his head. "Yes, ma'am." He left the room back to the living room and Saki, Shinra, and Celty turned their heads to him.

"Everything okay?" Shinra asked.

"Saki..." Keeping his eyes to the ground looking regrettable he said, "You're sister wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Saki merely smiled and stood up from the couch. Kiba didn't glance at her as she walked by. This wasn't going to end well. Saki walked into the room and after she closed the door behind her she asked, "What's up-?"

"Who is Izaya..." Saki stopped short and her smile slipped away. She stared at her sister slightly confused. Hana continued to prop herself up even though she was shaking by this point. She hung her head so her long hair hid her face as she spoke quietly, "I know he's not your friend... so tell me who he really is... please..."

Saki smiled again. "He's my guardian."

Hana jolted slightly, the wind getting literally knocked out of her. "Guardian...?" She stared in wide eyed horror at the floor. Oh God... How far gone was she...? "Your _guardian...?_ " She slowly lifted her head to look at her sister, seeing her standing by the door with her hands folded behind her back, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Hana's fear twisted into rage and shouted, "He's an _Information Broker!_ He's not your guardian; he works with the _Yakuza!_ Do you have _any_ idea how _dangerous_ he is!?"

"Yeah, I know." Hana's face fell into one of terror at how calmly Saki responded. She didn't even flinch at her yelling. As Saki continued Hana's blood ran cold. "He's dangerous, but not to me. He helped me. He protects me now."

It took a moment for Hana to find her voice. " _Protects_ you...?" She slowly shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "No, Saki... _No!_ He's _using_ you! He manipulates girls just like you to do his _bidding!_ "

Saki's smile fell a little at that. "Like me? How would you know what I'm like?" Hana fell silent, breathing hard as she stared. She was asking that innocently, speaking without bitterness, but casually. "I have my secrets just like you do. You didn't tell me about your gang, and I didn't tell you about my abusive boyfriend." A tear slipped from Hana's eye. Saki then smiled, "It's all right though. That's all in the past. Izaya said I shouldn't be mad at you. He also said you'd be pretty upset about my relationship with him, but he said it'd be okay and that it would all work out. He's kind of like a psychic like that."

Hana didn't know what to say. "Saki..." Another tear slipped from her eye.

Saki walked over to her, but she was frozen like a statue. "You don't gotta worry about anything, big sis." She then kissed her on top of her head and Hana had to bite down on her lip hard. She hung her head again to hide her face as blood tricked down her chin. Saki's phone sounded in her cardigan pocket and she pulled it out, flipping it open. "That's Izaya, he's already downstairs. I'll come by after school tomorrow, okay? Be sure to rest." She then left the room leaving the door open. Hana could hear her in the living room, "Thank you again, Shinra and Celty. I have to go now."

"Oh, well have a good day..." Shinra didn't sound very sure, all of them having overheard the yelling.

As Saki left Kiba walked back into the room and gently closed the door behind him. He merely stood with his eyes to the floor, waiting patiently until Hana was ready. After wiping the blood off her chin she laid back down and covered her eyes with her hand, tears leaking out underneath.

That's when Hana realized her final mistake. She had failed Saki.

She swallowed the lump in her throat a couple times before speaking in a raspy voice, "Tell me... about the Red Stains..."

"You were right about Izumii remembering what you did to him. The day after the fight the Blue Squares declared war on us, and beat the hell out of us. We believe Izaya's the one giving them information on our whereabouts, though I don't believe your sister is involved in any way. We had a meeting today..." He sighed again and his shoulders sagged a bit. "I had to tell everyone what happened to you. After they found out you were bedridden whatever remained of us disbanded. There's only a few of us now, I'm afraid."

Without removing her hand she said in an alarmingly dead voice, "Have Celty bring me the wheelchair."

He frowned at her, "Hana, I really don't think-"

"The wheelchair, Kiba," she repeated more assertively.

Kiba pressed his lips tight. "I'll call a meeting..."

Despite Shinra's protests, Hana won with an iron will and Celty lent her a sold black wheelchair. Kiba wheeled her out of the apartment. She felt mostly numb, probably from the shock, staring at the sidewalk as her red eyes dried. While he pushed her down the sidewalk, the unusually silent wheelchair suddenly brayed, scaring the shit out of Kiba. While Hana stared down at the wheelchair wide eyed, she'd thought that the horse braying she heard in the apartment was just the drugs. They decided not to address of it and continued on.

By the time they made it to the warehouse, Hana's body was physically worn out from the emotional stress. She had many more stress lines under her eyes by the end of their trip. The doors opened up and she saw Ryan first. He offered a sad smile, "Hey, boss. Good to see ya."

She merely stared at him with a blank expression before staring past him. "Open the doors all the way."

He did as told and opened the doors wide open. The afternoon sunlight went flooding in and lit up the blood stained floor. Kiba rolled her in and Maria was the only other one to offer a smile. Hana looked around at them. There were easily over a hundred members, now they were down to about twenty including herself. To one side she knew everyone back from middle school, when they were all just a bunch of punks without red. To her other side she saw the newer members. "Why did you stay?"

Maria's smile faltered at Hana's dead voice. Bunta was the one to step forward and said, "Well... Like you said, boss. This is a family. I don't really fit in anywhere else, none of us do." He shrugged. "Just cause we're not a gang no more don't mean we're not still a family."

Hana swallowed as another lump quickly formed in her throat, tears welling in her eyes again. She looked away to stare at the blood stained floor in front of her. "The Red Stains are dead. Take off your colors." As she spoke they immediately began stripping them away. "It's too dangerous to wear them and I never cared for it in the first place. Never come back here again. I suggest not meeting up for a long while, and keep your heads down until the Blue Squares find something else to kill." She lowered her head. "And please..." Her hands suddenly balled into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. As hard as she tried, her voice still quivered as she spoke, "please keep in touch... You are all I have left..."

"Of course," Kiba replied for everyone.

Hana remained as she was, her eyes screwed shut to prevent the tears from escaping. Not now. Not in front of them. She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed her hands. With a steadier voice she said, "Kiba, take me back, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

He turned the chair around, but then Maria quickly called out, "Wait, Boss!" Kiba stopped and Hana cranked her neck a bit to look back at her. She gestured to the floor and asked, "What about the red stains? Should we wash them away?"

"Leave them." Hana faced forward again. "No matter where they go, whether to the Blue Squares, some other gang, or back into society, they'll always be just a stain." Kiba then took her back to Shinra and Celty's apartment.

After Kiba left, Celty rolled her back into the spare bedroom and with Shinra's help set her back down on the bed. Celty then pulled out her cell phone and typed away on it. Hana looked over as she showed the screen to her. [Are you okay?]

Hana stared at that message for a moment before looking up at the Black Riders yellow helmet. "Celty... Is it true you don't have a head?" Celty pulled her arm back slightly and looked to Shinra. "Your wheelchair... brayed like a horse."

Celty typed, [Promise not to scream?] Hana merely stared at her. Celty lowered her hand again, sweat dropping. _Right..._

Celty removed her helmet. Hana's eyes widened slightly as she witnessed the wisps of black smoke escaping the neck hole of the jacket. Her mild shock quickly went away and she relaxed, the numbness taking over again. "Can I ask what you are?"

Celty typed and showed her phone again. [I'm a Dullahan. I'm kind of like a fairy from Ireland.]

"Do you have any special powers that can heal me?"

Celty lowered her hand. _Poor thing..._ She typed, [I'm sorry... Nothing like that.]

Shinra, who was peeking to see Celty's phone, then smiled and said, "Maybe you do." _Huh?_ Both Celty and Hana looked over at him. "Well, we know you have incredible regenerative abilities. Maybe if you transferred your blood to her like a vampire or something she'd heal faster."

Hana glanced over at Celty as she quickly typed. [Is that even safe?]

He shrugged casually. "I dunno!"

[Shinra!]

"Please..." They both looked down at Hana again, seeing tears running down her temples into her hair. "Please... I'm desperate... I need to get back to Saki... I have to help her."

Celty's shoulders heaved as she sighed. [Are you willing to risk it?]

"I refuse to let anything happen to me while Saki needs me."

Celty looked to Shinra. _If she's willing..._ "Well," Shinra smiled down at Hana, giddy like a child. "I'll get the syringe!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Stains were nothing but a thing of the past.

As the months rolled by, Hana's hair dye faded and she remained in her cast at Shinra and Celty's apartment. Hana had decided it was the safest location while she recovered. Her few remaining comrades gave her updates on the Blue Squares, mostly Izumii, and he was still itching to repay her for what she did to him. That, coupled with her sister being stuck under the Information Brokers thumb, left her own home to be dangerous.

Saki still visited her every day after school, then twice a day when summer rolled around; visiting in the morning and then again in the evening. Though evening visits were becoming less frequent. If anything, Hana believed that Ikebukuro was less safe at night now that her gang was dead. Thinking of how helpless she was to protect her sister got her nails digging into her palms. She could only lie in bed, immobile in the cast, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Shinra would keep her company while Celty was out, and vice versa. Kiba stopped by once in a while as well. She still had her cell phone on occasion, but all the chatter was just distraction. She'd try to get a hold of her sister, but sometimes Saki would simply ignore her calls, or take forever to text back. That wasn't like her. Hana tossed her arm over her face. It had to be Izaya. He was _changing_ who Saki was. What was he planning to do with her?

Everyone made sure to inform her of the new gang that came into flourish. The Yellow Scarves. Led by a young boy by the sound of it. Ikebukuro can't handle two gangs at a time. Another war was going to break out and Saki could be anywhere, and while she was following Izaya then Hana was damn sure she was going to be involved somehow.

Being stuck was torture. Celty's blood didn't do anything noticeable to her body, but Shinra promised she was healing quite nicely. At this rate she'd be able to remove the cast at the sixth month mark, but after that she'd need to take physical therapy. She didn't have time for that... She didn't have time!

One evening Saki came by to visit. She sat in a chair next to Hana's bed and began to tell her about the Yellow Scarves. "Izaya told me to get together with their leader." Her lighthearted smile seemed fake to Hana. Nothing more than an empty shell.

Hana asked, "Do you want to?" She knew there was no point in trying to break the hold Izaya had over her. In her current state the best she could do was continue on as best she could.

Saki shrugged lightly. "It's not about whether I do or don't. I simply did."

Hana closed her eyes, a stone sinking into her gut. She turned her head and stared at the ceiling. Her despondent nature didn't seem to bother Saki, as if the girl was seeing a different world around her. "He's the leader of a gang... You should know he's dangerous."

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

Hana furrowed her brows slightly and looked at her again. "You should know Izaya is using you to control the leader."

"Maybe," she shrugged again. "Izaya didn't say anything about that. He just told me to be with him." She then looked down at her hands in her lap, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm sure he's dangerous, but... He's not all that bad."

Hana's eyes widened slightly. She was... Blushing? That was the first sign of true emotion in _months_. "O-Oh?" A crack... A crack in Izaya's hold over her. Hana's heart began beating faster. True emotions- true _feelings_. Izaya was looking for a way to manipulate the Yellow Scarves leader, but what will happen if Saki develops true feelings for the boy? Even if he was a gang leader, Hana had to pick the lesser of two evils. After swallowing she asked, "What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Kida Masaomi," she replied, and her hands began fiddling. "He's... Nice. Even though he leads a gang, he really isn't anything much like them. He's friendly, funny- mostly silly." She smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "He's cute, especially when he's faced with a problem that's easy to figure out. He acts tough in front of his friends, but he gets flustered easily around me."

Saki smiled up at her, and Hana smiled back. "He sounds like a sweet boy," she replied honestly. "I wish I could meet him."

Saki laughed a little at that and Hana's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Yeah, right, leader of the old Red Stains? You'll chase him off."

Hana smiled more, "I'll chase him down. Would that help?"

"No!"

Old Saki had come back. It was only a spark, but it was there. She wasn't gone. Before Saki left, Hana reached over and grasped her hand. "Saki, promise me something."

Saki blinked at her, "What is it?"

Hana frowned a little, rubbing her thumb over her hand. "Just promise me... You'll be careful. Izumii is still out there and wants revenge on me. Now that you're dating Masaomi... You're an easy target."

Saki smiled, realizing her concern, and stood while squeezing her hand in return. "Don't worry, big sis, Izaya is looking out for me."

Hana had to force a smile. Saki bent down to kiss the top of her head before leaving. Then Hana was left alone again in a windowless room, feeling alone and helpless. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, hearing the far away door closing as Saki left the apartment. Soon, she could be out of the cast. She could return home with Saki after that.

She glanced over at the door as Celty peeked her helmet inside. She then approached and showed her PDA screen, [How'd it go?]

Hana smiled lightly, "Better. I actually have some reason to hope, I think."

[That's good. What do you want for lunch?]

Hana's smile twitched as it became slightly strained. "Anything is fine." While she was lucky and thankful for Celty's hospitality, people without heads weren't the best cooks.

[All right, I'll make a surprise!] As if excited to cook again, Celty giddily left the room.

Weeks continued on, and Saki's old self seemed to be kept alive only by talking about Masaomi. Hana still couldn't get one conversation with her without mentioning Izaya, but it was something. The more Saki spoke, the more Hana began thinking... Perhaps this wasn't all bad. When she noticed Izaya's brainwashing hold on her wavered, she ventured into her past. Asked Saki about things that she didn't know about- that she _failed_ to know about. It was a struggle for Saki, she could tell, but in return Hana would spill her own guts. What did she have to worry about now? The Red Stains were done. While she had tried, in reality she hadn't protected Saki at all. What did she have to lose?

One day, Saki didn't come by for an evening visit. Hana stared at her phone on the nightstand, but resisted reaching out to her. Perhaps she was on a date with Masaomi. Shinra returned home and he opened the door a bit, peeking his head inside. "Still awake?"

She looked over at him, "Yes. Welcome back."

He opened the door further to let the hallway light in. He approached her bed smiling, "You know you shouldn't keep the lights off in here. It's bad for your eyes."

She merely stared at him."I'll be sure to get up and turn them on then."

He laughed, "I have no idea what Celty means; I think you have a great sense of humor!" Hana blinked. "Anyways, good news! That cast will be coming off soon, just a couple more weeks. I _highly_ suggest you hold off on any gang fights and focus on physical therapy for a few months until you gain full mobility of your right shoulder again."

She nodded in understanding. "Thank you again, Shinra. You saved my life."

"Ah, it's nothing, really," he replied, rubbing his nose. "Thank your sister. She's just too adorable to say no to!"

Hana smiled, looking away to the wall. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I'll let you rest," he said and headed back out. "Have a good night!"

After he closed the door Hana closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Just two more weeks. She smiled to herself as she imagined going out and about in town with her sister, but just as quickly did her smile fade. She couldn't go roaming around in the open until she knew Izumii wasn't after her. Or at least until she was better enough to take him out first. Her phone lit up and began vibrating on the nightstand. Hana opened her eyes and awkwardly reached over to grab it. She flipped it open and read the unknown number. Frowning she answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Pop quiz!"_ Her blood went cold. Her eyes widened as she listened to the familiar voice, _"Question one: who's lovely voice could this be?"_

"Izumii..." Her breath came quicker as her heart pounded. How did he get her number? Was it Izaya? Did Izumii find one of her friends?

 _"Correct! Next question: what special guest star do we have tonight?"_ Her eyes widened as her breathing became frantic. He had someone. Was it Kiba? She hadn't seen him for a while... Fear clenched at her heart as he continued, _"No answer? No problem, we'll come back to that one. Final question: what bone is this?"_

Hana gasped as she heard a sickening bone crack over the line. Accompanying it was a girl's scream. Hana was overcome with terror. " _Saki!_ "

 _"And correct!"_ Izumii's voice went lower as it became more menacing. _"Did you really think hiding all these months would make me forget what you did to me? I have a scar on my pretty lips because of you."_ Hana was trembling, staring in horror at the ceiling as she was unable to do a thing. She could hear her little sister sobbing in the background. _"Because you're_ so _content on hiding, I'll get my revenge on you another way. On you and that Yellow Scarf piece of shit. Speaking of which! I need to make another call."_ The line dropped.

Hana remained as she was, listening to the silence. A faint roar filled her ears as her heart sped up. Still trembling, she quickly made another phone call. _"Hana?"_

"Kiba, he has her- Saki- _Izumii has Saki!_ " She couldn't hold back her hyperventilation, tears prickling her eyes. She didn't have to say any more as the line suddenly dropped.

Hana dropped her arm as the hyperventilation became more frantic. She knew Kiba was on it; he'd call for the others that were left and they'd go rescue her... Saki's painful scream echoed in her head and a sob slipped out of her. She couldn't wait; she needed her.

" _Celty!_ " Screaming bloody murder sent Shinra and Celty leaping to their feet from the couch. They burst into her room and she shouted at them, "Get this cast off of me _now!_ "

They ran to either side of her, but they hesitated upon seeing her terrified face. Celty looked to Shinra and he asked, "Hana, what's going on!?"

"Izumii has Saki!" She struggled to get up, to get out of the cast, to _move_. "He's _hurting her!_ Get me **_out_** _of this thing!_ "

With that final roar, Celty quickly formed a saw out of black smoke and cut away at the cast. While she worked Shinra tried to calm her down, "Hana, you won't be much help with the state you're in. You'll be taking the cast off too soon; you're not ready to get into any fights!"

Once there was an opening wide enough in the chest of her cast, Hana dug her hand in and ripped it open, breaking the rock shell around her. "I don't **care!** " With a grunt she got herself up and clawed at the rest of the cast. Celty and Shinra backed off as she fought the rest of the cast off of her and she got out of the bed.

"Hana-" she pocketed her cell phone and snagged her red jacket off the chair, "wait-!" She ran out of the room and Shinra and Celty followed after her. "Hana, wait!" He called again, but when they stepped out of the apartment the elevator was already going down.

As Hana ran through the nighttime streets of Ikebukuro, she tried to get a hold of her friends. Maria managed to tell her where they were before getting caught up in the sounds of a struggle and the call dropped. Hana found herself holding her shoulder while panting hard. She hadn't been using her legs much in the months she was healing, and her shoulder was almost unbearably stiff.

Still she pressed on, Saki's scream haunting her and encouraging her to go faster. Saki... Saki... Saki...! Her scream, and Izumii's smug smile came to her mind. She bared her teeth in a growl, "Izumii..." She was going to kill him. She was going to _murder him._ She glanced over to the side, noticing a construction site.

Hana apprehended a new weapon and sprinted for the parking garage Maria said they were held up at. Izumii wouldn't be alone. The Blue Squares never fought alone or fairly, but Hana swore to herself she'd kill every last one of them if she had to. _I'm not going to lose_. Her grip on her shoulder tightened, barely shifting as her arm swung while she ran. _I refuse to let anything happen to me while Saki needs me_.

She made it to the parking garage and stopped at the entryway. Her heart plummeted, overcome with a new fear as she gazed at the lot. There were _so many_ Blue Squares beaten bloody and unconscious on the ground, but... Hideji, Masahide, Nozomi... Her friends were on the ground as well. Her body suddenly moved without her knowledge as she was running inside, ignoring all the bodies around her as she ran for the ramp. There were more on the way up, blood stains everywhere.

"Hana..." She halted and whipped her head around. Then she froze when she spotted a familiar face wearing a blue scarf.

"Haruto?" He reached out towards her, face bloody and slumped against the wall. She hurried over to him and knelt beside him.

She stared at him hard with her usual expression and he rasped out, "I'm sorry... We tried..." He coughed. "When we found out they took your sister... We tried to help stop them..."

She frowned. Her former comrades tried to help. That filled her with something like hope, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him to keep him awake. "Haruto, where is Saki? Where is Izumii keeping her?"

"Two levels up... He has her in a van..." He then passed out.

Hana left him to slump against the wall as she continued running up the ramp. She ran passed the unconscious bodies of her friends, wearing both red and blue. She couldn't stop, even after she passed Kiba. She continued running, panting, her grip on her metal pipe tightening. When she reached the second level she came to a stop, panting and glaring down the group of Blue Squares. They grinned and readied their weapons. Her voice ripped out of her with a ferocity she wasn't aware she was capable of.

" **Anyone who stands in my way dies!** "

Seeing the crazed look in her eyes a few of them hesitated. She then gripped her pipe with both hands and charged with a scream. Few backed up, but others charged back. She fought through the stiffness in her shoulder, causing it to throb with a dull pain. The Blue Squares were nothing but punks and hadn't been in nearly enough fights as she had, easily becoming disarmed and discarded. Hana's vision was nearly clouded with a red film as her pipe slammed them into the concrete. She wasn't paying attention whether she was actually killing them or not, she was fighting like a machine making it to the other side.

She tore through them and made it to the second ramp. More Blue Squares blocked her path and she paused to catch her breath, her shoulder throbbing more painfully now. Saki, Saki was just past them. Her scream and sobs echoed in her head again, sending Hana into another rage and she charged at them.

 _You'd kill for me, right?_

Someone smacked her in her right shoulder with a piece of pipe, but the pain barely registered as she whirled around and knocked them down. _I'd kill for you in a heartbeat, Saki._ Someone got her in the leg and she fell to her knee. She was quick to sweep her metal pipe around and force those around her back or swept their feet out from under them.

Just as the numbers were dwindling, another wave of them were coming down the ramp. She glared over at them, blood leaking from a head wound she had received at some point. "I won't lose..." There was the sound of a vehicle and she glared to her other side, seeing headlights coming around the corner. The Blue Squares stopped where they were as a van approached and Hana got to her feet. "I refuse to let anything happen to me... _While Saki needs me!"_ She raised her metal pipe, prepared to fight off a vehicle if she had to.

 _!_

"That's right, the Yellow Scarves! All of us are gettin' together to put a beat down on their leader!"

First the Red Stains, and now the Yellow Scarves. Kyohei was leaning against Saburo's van while a fellow Blue Square was telling him about their little plan. "I said I want no part of this," he repeated.

"Dude, listen!" He eagerly explained, "We got his little girlfriend kidnapped right now!" He then snickered and flapped his hand as he said, "She's just a kid, but is totally hot! I'm tellin' you man it'll be sweet!"

"Kidnapped? I see." Izumii you lowlife bastard. "Well if that's the case, I'm in."

"Told ya!" The guy said excitedly. "This shit's just too good to pass up-!"

"And when you wake up, tell that bastard Izumii..." The guy's face fell to confusion as Kyohei got off the van. He looked him dead in the eye, startling him a bit, and said, "That I'm done with him." With a swift punch to the face the guy was on the ground unconscious. Saburo, eyeing Kyohei as he got back inside the van, didn't say a word before he drove off. Both Erika and Walker were quiet in the back as well when Kyohei asked, "Know where to go?"

"Yep, heard every word," Sabruo replied and put the pedal to the metal.

When they turned into the parking garage, Saburo refused to swerve out of the way as Blue Squares were running out of the place looking fearful. He was surprised though at the crowd of bodies on the ground. "Holy shit."

"Wow!" Both Erika and Walker's faces were pressed against the window as they eyed them all while they passed. "A war was fought here!" She said in admiration.

"And look!" Walker pointed towards the people wearing red. "Red Stains! Come back from the past to seek vengeance!"

Kyohei was a bit wide eyed as they drove up the ramp, seeing more of them. What the Hell were Red Stains doing here? Wasn't their gang dead? Saburo made a slight effort to avoid running over bodies as they made it to the second ramp. Turning the corner the headlights lit up the wall of Blue Squares standing behind a lone person getting to their feet. Kyohei nearly jumped at the sight of the red jacket, "No way, is that-!?"

Both Walker and Erika shoved themselves between them and cheered, " _Titania!_ " right into their ears.

"Christ!" Saburo shouted as he flinched from them.

Kyohei's eyes widened when he realized they were about to run her over. They were close enough for him to see Hana's crazed eyes as she raised her pipe and yelled, " _While Saki needs me!"_

"Look out!" He shouted and Saburo quickly swerved.

Hana swung and shocked them as her pipe dug into the side of the van that narrowly missed her, creating a deep gouge all along the side. Erika and Walker were in nothing but awe while Kyohei exclaimed, "Jesus!"

Saburo was promptly thrown into a red vision rage. "She damaged _my car!"_ He turned the wheel sharply and Erika and Walker were thrown into the back as the van whipped in a tight u-turn on an impossible dime. The butt of the van swung up and knocked away a large chuck of the Blue Squares, to which the rest ran away down the ramp. Hana ignored them as they ran by as she locked eyes with Saburo, both of them staring the other down. He revved his engine and she readied her pipe. The tires squealed as he charged for her.

"Saburo, wait!" Kyohei shouted and grabbed for the wheel. He pulled hard and the van narrowly missed her again, but Hana still swung and cracked the pipe against the front windshield, cracking the glass in front of Kyohei's face.

"That _bitch!_ " Saburo hollered, already whipping the van around again.

"Saburo, stop!" Kyohei shouted firmly and Saburo was shaken out of his blood rage, glancing at him.

Hana narrowed her eyes as the van swung towards her, but came to a stop. The headlights shining in her face prevented her from seeing inside, but she didn't care how many Blue Squares were in there. In the van's hesitation she charged at them with a shout. Before Kyohei could react, both Erika and Walker opened up the ruined side door and leaned out waving their arms. "We come in peace!"

Hana was suddenly confused and slowed down. Kyohei followed their lead and jumped out of the door, putting his hands up in surrender. "Hana, wait! Stop breaking the van!"

Hana came to a stop, heaving heavy pants as she glared them down. Looking at Kyohei's face she recognized him from Izumii's warehouse. He wasn't one of her own. "You're a Blue Square." She readied her pipe again.

"Not anymore," he replied and she frowned. He put his hands down and questioned, "Izumii has your sister? Saki? That her name?" Hana bared her teeth as she tensed.

Erika hopped out of the van and smiled at her. "We're here to rescue her!"

Her brows came together. "You... You know her?"

"Not really." Walked hopped out of the van as well with his backpack on. He walked towards her calmly and explained, "I'm hoping that saving her will turn reality into an anime! And I'll become the super cool-" He stopped in his tracks when her metal pipe pointed at his throat.

"I don't have time for this," she growled.

"Neither does Saki," Kyohei replied and she glared at him. He stared back at her unperturbed. "We can't go up there guns blazing while Izumii has her in his hands. He doesn't know we've defected, so let us help."

They'll get the jump on him. Hana glanced at Walker, then at Erika, then towards the driver whom she could barely make out. Her right arm holding up the pipe began to tremble. Lowing her head, she lowered her weapon and Walker continued passed her calmly, humming an anime tune to himself as he prepared his molotov's. Hana grasped at her shoulder that was now screaming in protest at her actions. Erika approached her with a friendly smile, "You should probably join us in the van."

Hana didn't offer any protest. Erika wrapped her arms around her and helped her into the back of the van where the seats were folded down. Kyohei get back into the van as well and Saburo slowly drove up the ramp to not alarm anyone on the upper level, letting Walker go on ahead to jump them. He was still pretty goddamn pissed off, but for now he just held his wheel in a death grip. Kyohei glanced at him, knowing he'd need to make it up to him after this.

Erika smiled at Hana as she sat against the wall, still holding her shoulder. "So, Saki's your little sister, huh?"

"I'll kill him..." Kyohei glanced back at her, seeing she was mostly talking to herself. "I'm going to kill him..."

"You won't be much help to your sister if you're in jail for murder." Hana glared up at him, but he didn't back down. "Let us help handle this. Izumii will get what's coming to him, trust me."

She glared at him for a moment longer, but she broke the contact first and hung her head again. Erika continued to try and make conversation, "So, what's with all the Red Stains? Did you all retreat underground and repopulate there waiting for the day you get revenge?"

"The Red Stains are dead." She pulled on her jacket as she trembled. "They... They're my friends. They came for me. For Saki." Despite the tears welling in her eyes, her voice was oddly even, as if her body was detached from itself.

Erika frowned and looked over at Kyohei. He turned back around and pulled out his cell phone. He made a call, "A gang fight broke out in a parking garage. We need a few ambulances."

 _!_

"You know, I don't really care, but you think she's gonna die?"

Izumii was sitting in the passenger seat of the van that was filled with some of his closer Blue Square members. He looked back as the others laughed and eyed the unconscious girl with awkwardly bent and discolored legs. "Nah, she aint bleedin', she ain't gonna die."

The side door suddenly opened up, "Hey guys!"

"Huh?" He and the others looked over to see Walker standing there.

"Well, well, well- whoa!" He was a bit surprised to see Saki lying there with her legs broken. "You guys really _did_ kidnap the girl!"

"Oh, it's just you, Walker." Izumii leaned his head out the window and asked, "The Hell is Kadota at?"

"Unlike the movies and manga, no help came for the poor girl and only a dark and terrible fate lay before her." Izumii's face fell as he went on a stupid anime monologue. " _So_ , this got me to thinking. If a hero were to suddenly come out of nowhere and save this poor damsel in distress then maybe the real world would go all 2-D and turn into an anime!" His eyes opened slightly while his rage built unbeknownst to them. "Where I would become total superhero savior type! With special powers that lets me get all the hot chicks and build the massive harem I've always _dreamed_ of!" He cheered and shot his fists into the air.

Izmuii looked away, failing to see Walker reach into his backpack. "That dude's as freaky as ever."

"Da-dada-daaa!" They whipped their heads around and gasped, seeing him holding a lit molotov and a bottle of kerosene. "We're about to embark on operation: turn reality into a bitchin' anime story by way of a happy ending!" He flung around the bottle and dashed the kerosene everywhere, causing them all to back up and freak out.

Walker then tossed in the molotov and let the van light up in flames. They screamed and scrambled out of the van, frantically trying to put out the fires on their hair and clothes as the sprinklers came on in the parking garage. Walker put up his hood and easily picked Saki up in his arms with a smile on his face. Right on cue Saburo's van came screeching towards them, nearly running over Izumii as he was backed against a wall.

Erika pulled open the door and Hana lifted her face. Seeing Saki hanging in Walker's arms she gasped, "Saki!"

"Come on! Get in!" Kyohei shouted over the ring of the fire alarm.

Walker climbed in and Saburo quickly pulled out, speeding away from the scene as Izumii screamed after them. Walker laid Saki down and Hana quickly hovered over her, "Saki, _Saki!"_ Hana pushed her sister's hair out of her face. Her expression was fixed in a contortion of pain, cold sweat on her forehead, but she didn't stir. Hana's was seized with panic, beginning to hyperventilate again. "Saki, wake up!"

Walker took off his backpack and pulled out a blanket, handing it over to Erika. Accepting it, she placed a gently hand on Hana's shoulder and nudged her out of the way. Hana forced herself to back off while Erika put the blanket over the girl. "We probably shouldn't move her around too much," she said and then looked back to Kyohei. "She needs to go to a hospital immediately."

Hana's heart twisted painfully at that. A hospital... Kyohei looked back at them and asked, "So are you guys sure you're cool with this?"

"Our loyalty lies with you, not those guys," Walker replied as the van screeched from tight turns. "We could care less about the Blue Squares!"

Saburo then spoke up rather calmly for his driving, "Personally, I believe Izumii and Horada were a bunch of assholes."

"Yup!" Erika smiled at him, "Exactly what he said."

Kyohei sat forward again and took off his blue hat, setting it in the waste bin next to him. Walker leaned in next to him and said, "It would've been way cooler if you threw it out the window!"

"Sit back down," he replied, resting his chin on his hand as he stared out the side window. "The only people that litter are losers. Hm?" His eyes widened as they passed by a boy wearing a yellow scarf. He looked into the rearview window, seeing the boy rapidly fade in the distance.

"Saki... I'm so sorry..." He then adjusted the mirror to angle it towards the back seat. Hana cradled Saki's head in her lap as she hovered over her, her body trembling. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Her voice cracked a bit as the tears began to fall.

 _!_

The hospital was a madhouse when they arrived. Kyohei offered to carry Saki inside, but one sharp look from Hana told him that no one was going to get near her. Hana carried Saki inside with the others following behind her. She came to a stop, staring wide eyed as she recognized her friends on stretchers being rushed around. "Kiba... Maria..."

Kyohei glanced at her and realized she was standing in shock. "Hey," he shouted over the clamor and waved to get a nurse's attention. "We need some help!"

A stretcher was brought to them and Saki was taken from Hana's grasp. She gasped as she realized what was going on and protested, but Erika put a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down. "They need to take her to the ER, that's all."

A nurse approached her with a clipboard. "Patients name?"

Hana blinked at her. "M-Mikajima Saki..."

"Mikajima?" The woman questioned, as if not hearing her correctly, and she nodded. The nurse frowned, recognizing the name, and examined her. "You look hurt. Do you need any assistance?"

Hana shook her head, feeling partially numb. "She's fine," Erika assured the woman. "She's just in shock."

The nurse handed Hana the clipboard, "Fill out these forums please."

Hana looked down as she took them. She then looked around the hospital again, seeing more faces she recognized getting wheeled in. "Wait... Wait!" She dropped the clipboard and rushed forward for Saki, seeing her get taken away. "Saki! I need to be with Saki!" Walker and Kyohei were quick to stop her from running after them. "I need to be with my sister! Wait! _Saki!_ "

"You can't help her right now," Kyohei said as he pulled her back. "Let the doctors do their job. She'll be fine."

Saburo bent down and picked up the clipboard, holding it in front of her and causing her to stop struggling. "The only thing you can do for now is fill this out."

Hana ceased her struggling, staring at the clipboard. Walker and Kyohei cautiously released her. She took the clipboard, tears welling in her eyes. She fell to her knees and trembled. Erika knelt beside her and asked gently, "Hana?"

Her body only shook more. She dropped the clipboard and held her face in her hands, sobbing loudly on the hospital floor. Her parents, her sister, her friends, all of her family was taken away from her. She cried out tears that were kept in from her childhood and on, crying over every mistake and selfish choice she made. She fell forward and wept on the ground over everything that led her to this point.

Erika merely sat on the floor next to her and waited, letting her cry her heart out. Not even her or Walker were smiling. Walker, Saburo, and Kyohei stood around to make sure no one approached, looking away as they gave her what privacy they could.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Hana was out of tears. She laid on the hospital floor feeling numb, staring at nothing. She was too exhausted. Not even her shoulder caused her to move. Erika eventually helped her to her feet and led her over to the waiting chairs. They sat with her as she absently filled out the information on the forum. Once she was finished Walker was the one to take the papers and run them to the front desk. Hana waited, and they waited with her. After a while, she managed to speak up in a faint voice, "Thank you..." They looked to her as she stared at her hands in her lap. "You didn't know her, but you turned against your gang to help save her. Thank you for that."

"The Blue Squares were shitty anyways," Saburo replied lightly.

Hana didn't smile at that. She wasn't sure she could smile her face felt so broken. _She_ felt so broken. "Their loyalty was to me, too..."

"Hm?" Kyohei looked at her confused.

"Kiba... Nozomi... Ryan... They're loyalty was to me, not the Red Stains." Her hands balled into fists. "I knew... Deep down I knew what would happen to them... but I asked them for help anyways..." She sacrificed her family to save her other family. What kind of win was that?

Walker smiled at that, "I know for a fact that if they were sent back in time to tell their past selves about what was going to happen, they'd still make the same choice to help your sister."

Hana glanced up at him, then over to Erika as she said, "That's right. They didn't sacrifice themselves just cause you told them to. They did it for you, and for Saki."

Hana stared at her lap again. That didn't help the pain. She reached up to grasp her shoulder. "Mikajima Hana?" Her head snapped up and quickly stood to face the nurse that approached. "Your sister is stabilized, but she's in a coma."

Her eyes widened in fear. "A coma...?"

The nurse quickly offered a smile and added, "We believe she'll wake soon. Rest assured, Ms. Mikajima."

Hana staggered, nearly falling to her knees again. "Can... Can I see her?"

Kyohei and the others remained behind as Hana was led to the coma patient ward. The nurse told her which curtain was her sisters before leaving her alone. Hana stepped into the room filled with drawn curtains. She walked up to one and peeked it open. She wasn't as prepared as she thought she was. A hand flew to her mouth, new tears swimming in her eyes as she saw her little sister lying in the cot with an oxygen mask on, IV catheter in her arm, monitor beeping along with her heart, and both her legs in casts suspended in stirrups. Hana stepped inside and knelt beside the bed, resting her forehead on Saki's arm as she quietly sobbed.

 _!_

Kida Masaomi made his way through the hospital hallways, forcing himself towards where Saki was after a nurse gave him directions. He entered the room and approached Saki's curtain, but nearly jumped out of his skin as it was pulled back. His eyes went wide as he stared up at Hana's cold gaze beating down on him. There was a redness around her eyes. "Y-you're... Saki's sister... You're Hana, right?" It was a stupid question and he knew it. She stepped out of the curtain and he quickly backed up. Staring at her, the only thought going through his head was, _she's going to kill me._ That's the vibe he got anyways. He swallowed out of nervousness as she stared down at him.

She then walked away. He blinked, watching in surprise as she just left him unharmed. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Hana walked down the hall with her hands in her pockets. Kida Masaomi... She wouldn't hurt him. He was here. Seeing him she could tell he was just a punk in junior high. He never meant for things to escalate like this. He showed up to see Saki, that's all Hana cared about.

Hearing other footsteps she glanced up and came to a stop. "Mikajima Hana, we meet at last." She narrowed her eyes at the man in a fur trimmed black coat.

"Orihara Izaya?" She guessed.

He smiled at her. "You know my name. Let me guess, was it Saki that told you about me?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Before you do that," he quickly said and stuck his hands deep into his coat pockets, feeling his knife handle. "You might want to listen to what I have to say first." Hana narrowed her eyes in a dangerous glare. "You're in quite the bind now if you haven't noticed. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't thought this far ahead yet, seeing as how you just went through a very traumatic experience."

"Three seconds," she warned.

"What will happen to Saki when your aunt and uncle find out?" Hana's eyes snapped wide open. Oh shit. Izaya's smile grew at her expression. "If word of this reaches their ears then they no doubt will transfer her to a hospital closer to them, forcing you to cut all ties with her. We can't have that now can we? Unfortunately Saki used up almost all of your emergency funds on your injured shoulder. Tell me, is it healing nicely? You look better than the rumors said."

Hana glared at him again and growled, "What do you want, Izaya?"

"I personally want Saki to get better," he shrugged innocently. "But it won't do me any good if she's gone. You need money for the new medical bills but you can't possibly turn to your own family for help. So, how will you get the money?" She refused to play his game of banter and stared him down. He approached her, albeit cautiously, and handed her a business card. "I can help you with that. It's a dirty job, but it'll get the bills paid, and you get to keep your precious baby sister."

She didn't glance at the card he offered. "And what do you get out of this?"

He hummed in amusement. "So long as I'm alive, you have a job, and your aunt and uncle won't know a thing about this whole ordeal."

Bastard. She glared down at the card. Filthy, sneaky, brainwashing bastard. She snagged the card and shoved by him. Izaya only chuckled as he watched her go. Hana stayed the night in the waiting room, refusing to leave until her sister woke up. Erika tried to convince her to take it easy before she and the rest of them left. The next day Saki eventually came to and was forced to give a testimony to the cops, putting Izumii in jail. Hana stayed by her side in her new room and Saki sat up in the bed, smiling at her sister. "You look terrible," she laughed lightly.

Hana released a breath and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I do." She didn't properly treat her wounds and her shoulder still ached something fierce. She slouched in her chair beyond relieved that her sister was awake, and even better, smiling. "No worse than you, though."

Saki laughed more as the door opened. They both looked over and Hana was surprised to see Kyohei enter with Erika and Walker. "Hi there," Saki greeted. "Are you Hana's friends?"

Hana shifted in her seat and stared at them curiously. What were they doing here? "Not exactly," Erika replied, "We're merely acquaintances."

"Saki," Saki looked over to her sister as she said, "They're the ones that helped me get to you." Glancing at them she added, "I'm afraid I don't know their names."

Saki smiled at that, "Geez, Hana, that's just like you. You probably bullied them into helping, you brute," she teased.

Hana closed her eyes, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Erika openly laughed while Walker said, "Wow, big bad leader of the old Red Stains getting told by a little girl!" Hana frowned at him with a groan of annoyance.

Saki smiled at them and said, "Ignore my brooding sister. Can I have the names of my other heroes?"

"I'm Kadota Kyohei," Kyohei introduced them with a smile. "This is Walker and this is Erika. Our friend Saburo is outside in his van."

At the mention of that Saki glanced over at the window. She made a small "Oh," sound and Hana glanced at her, seeing her distracted. Hana glanced over her shoulder and went wide eyed, spotting Masaomi down in the street below. He was just standing there. "What about him?" Saki's voice was quiet.

Hana glanced back over at her, seeing a sad yet loving look in her eye. Honestly, based off what she heard, the kid froze up and didn't come to her rescue. But, seeing her little sister's face and knowing how fond she was of him, Hana sighed and closed her eyes. "He did his best to save you, but the Blue Squares jumped him. He wasn't able to make it in time."

"I see." Looking at her sister again, Saki stared at her hands with a sad smile. Hana couldn't tell if she believed her or not. Saki smiled up at Kyohei and the others and said, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," Kyohei replied. "We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. We're glad you're awake."

"Yeah, me too," she replied with humor.

"Excuse me," a nurse poked her head in. "I'm sorry, but visiting time is up..."

The nurse looked worried. Kyohei, Walker, and Erika were confused until they followed her aim to see Hana glaring daggers at the woman. Saki laughed a bit and reached over to put her hand on her sister's good shoulder. Hana blinked and looked over at her. "Hana, it's fine. You'll be able to see me tomorrow, I promise." Hana frowned at her. "It's not like I'll escape the hospital. Well, maybe I can, but I won't get very far." She gestured to her legs with a laugh.

Hana sighed and her good shoulder sagged. "All right... I guess I'll go home."

"And take a shower while you're at it," Saki added as Hana stood, "You stink."

Hana shoved her hands in her pockets, blushing out of embarrassment. "She's got that right!" Erika said and Hana groaned, pushing past them as they laughed. Since when were people so chummy with her?

Kyohei and them said their goodbyes, but before they followed Hana out Saki added, "Wait... If you could, I'd like you to give a message to Masaomi down there." Looking to her lap again she said, "Could you tell him... That I said thanks? For him coming that far."

Kyohei frowned at her. "He hasn't come by yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. That's as far as he's come."

When they left, they caught up to Hana fairly quickly. "She seems like a nice kid," he said to her.

Hana's scowl faded into a small smile. "She is."

Hana stopped by the front desk to work out a payment plan while Kyohei and the others went out. Instead of heading for the van, though, they walked up to Masaomi. "Hey," Masaomi quickly looked up to see the three of them approaching. "You're Kida, with the Yellow Scarves, right?"

"Y-yeah? Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Well..." Kyohei sighed, not wanting to alarm the kid. "I'm not sure how to explain it. You see, my name is Kadota."

Masaomi perked up in recognition at that. "Oh, right, I heard about you. You guys decided to go against your gang and stepped up to save Saki. So, uh..." He lowered his head, "I owe you a big thanks."

"No worries," he replied. "Actually, we were up there just now talking to her. She said you hadn't been by yet." Behind them, Hana stepped out of the hospital doors and looked over at them.

Masaomi glanced at him surprised, but looked to the ground again. "Yeah, well that's my business, not yours."

As Hana approached them, Kyohei said, "I have a message to give you." Masaomi's eyes widened. "She can see you pretty well from the window in her room. She said to tell you thanks for coming this far." He didn't say it too kindly.

Masaomi stared at the ground in shame while Kyohei frowned at the boy. Erika and Walker glanced back, realizing Hana was standing right behind them. Erika quickly grabbed Kyohei's sleeve and pulled him to the side, to his confusion. Masaomi glanced up, and then went wide eyed as they moved away to show Hana staring at him. "H-Hana..."

She stared at him for a long moment, but he quickly broke the contact and looked to the ground instead. Kyohei and the others glanced between the two of them. Hana then decided to speak, "I told her you did your best to save her, but the Blue Squares ambushed you and you weren't able to get to her in time."

Masaomi gasped, suddenly tensing up, "Wa...?" He stared at the ground in disbelief.

Hana let a sigh slip out her nose. "She doesn't seem to be mad at you. Visit her when you can, all right?"

With that she turned away to walk home, but Walker asked, "Hey, need a ride?"

She stared at him, but was then distracted by Masaomi. "Why... Would you tell her that...?" Hana stood and listened as he shouted, "I didn't ask you do to that!"

She looked back at him. "No, you didn't. If you had told me not to, then I still would have told her that anyway." She faced him and stared him down, "I didn't do it for you, Masaomi, I did it for her. She deserves as much."

"You know what really happened, right!?" He looked away, his face twisting up in despair. "I-I ran away... When I got close to her I just froze..."

"Yeah, I know that. And by the looks of it you're still running from her now."

"So what!? What else am I suppose to do!?" He shouted at her. "Lie to her!? I ran away! I just left her there!"

Kyohei and the others perked up when Hana walked forward. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up to his tip toes, bringing him to her eye level. "Keep yourself together," she said into his face, startling him a bit. "If you feel guilty about running away then lying to her is the pain you'll have to learn to live with, got it? That's the _least_ you can to do make it up to Saki." Masaomi stared at her wide eyed, forced to stare into the eyes that looked so much like Saki's. "If you don't want to lie to her then stop running. Face what you're afraid of and tell her the **truth**." She let that sink in before she pushed him away. "If you want to run away from your past then fine. But whatever you do, don't run from the present or worse your future." He was momentarily stunned and she reached behind him, pulling off his yellow scarf and dropping it to the ground.

She left him with that and walked away. "Check it out!" Walker smiled as they followed her. "Titania just said something really cool!"

"Totally!" Erika agreed as Saburo pulled up the damaged van.

Saburo looked over at Hana and she came to a stop. "Need a ride?"

She hesitated, glancing at the broken windshield, but then nodded. "Thank you." They climbed into the van and she told him her address. Hana was quiet, sitting in between the two otakus as they went off on a bunch of other nicknames they could call her after her speech to Masaomi. Kyohei glanced back at her, but she didn't seemed bothered by them. "Hey... Hana," She glanced at him. "I gotta ask... Where have you been the last six months?" Walker and Erika suddenly went quiet as he continued, "After that beat down you gave Izumii you had to know he'd want to get you back. You disappeared and your gang fell apart, and this business with your sister..." He sighed, "Not to criticize, but you could have put a stop to it."

Instead of being angry at his accusation, she was just exhausted. And she had to agree with him. Staring down at her lap she replied, "You're right. I could have."

There was a moment of silence before Saburo spoke up, "There were some crazy rumors about where you went and what you were doing. Some people said you were dead."

Hana took the silence that followed as a prompt for her to explain. She closed her eyes, a sigh slipping from her nose. Seeing as how she was trapped in a van with them stuck in the middle she'd have to explain. Opening her eyes again she gave them the short version, "Izumii had broken the bones in my shoulder. I was stuck in a cast for six months." She briefly wondered if Izaya informed Izumii of that. It would explain why he was so eager to launch a counter attack.

Walker then spoke above her head to Erika and said, "Titania's totally the last minute unexpected hero savior with a bitchin' post battle reflective monologue waiting to _burst_ out!" He flailed his arms in excitement.

Hana closed her eyes again. "I have to disagree with the monologue part."

Walker pouted, but Erika picked back up the hype with, "It would've been super cool if she showed up at the garage with the cast still on," Walker was nodding enthusiastically, "and she'd break out of it, symbolizing her transformation from gang member to superhero, and requiping into her Purgatory armor!"

"No, no, Clear Heart Clothing armor!"

"Oh! Or Heaven's Wheel armor!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

While the two went back at fourth, Hana merely stared at her lap. She blinked. She had no idea what they were talking about. "I couldn't move very well while I was in the cast," she said and they went silent again. "That's why I had to break it off before I left."

"Waaa!" Erika went wide eyed at her. "You _did_ bust out of your cast!?"

Kyohei looked back at her alarmed. "Wouldn't your shoulder still be wrecked?"

Looking back at him, mostly to avoid the odd stares she was receiving from the other two, she replied, "I only had two weeks left."

Walker shared a look of awe with Erika as they realized, "She wouldn't have been able to fight!"

Closing her eyes again she said, "Evidentially that was just a theory." Her hand subconsciously reached up to grip at her stiff shoulder. "The doctor recommended I take physical therapy for some months before fighting again."

Hana's eyes snapped open and she went stiff when Walker and Erika got to their knees and reached over her head, interlocking their hands together and cheering, "Total big sister hero savior dandere type!" Hana quickly closed her eyes, dropping her hand, and refused to respond to that on the grounds that she didn't know what they were saying.

After Saburo pulled up to her house she got out and stopped by his window. Looking to the damage she did that still wasn't repaired she said, "I'm sorry about your van. Kadota said how much it means to you. I'll pay you back for the damages, I promise."

"Oh, I know you will," he replied, but then waved it off. "But don't stress about it. I don't need it immediately or anything."

Hana nodded to him, and then walked back into her house, Erika and Walker screaming some nonsense after her as they drove off. After entering her home, she stood in the darkness of the entryway for a long time. For a while, she didn't think of anything. She just stood while consumed by the darkness and silence. Then she had to make a plan. She'd need to sell the place. She'll get a small two bedroom apartment for when Saki got better to leave the hospital. That'll give her some money for now. But after that...

Admitting defeat, she pulled out her cell phone and business card, giving Izaya a call. He was expecting her. _"So, do we have a deal?"_

In exchange for Izaya preventing news of Saki reaching their aunt and uncle, she wouldn't kill him, but instead would work for the Awakusu-kai, as another deal he has promised on their end. That's when she met Shiki, and then Akabayashi. She cut off ties to those she knew, going as far as to get a new number. She started a new life to pay for Saki's bills. Whoever stopped by her house would see that it was for sale, and couldn't find news of Hana's whereabouts. Those who saw her on the street typically lost sight of her shortly after. After she paid off Saburo's van damages, she tried to avoid them, too.

For months this went on. Hana became situated in her new routine. She went through the motions with a mechanical numbness.

After finishing her job, she helped herself to the resident's kitchen to wash herself of blood that splattered on her skin. It blended with her jacket well enough. This particular home was trashed, so she had to watch her step when making her way to the sink. Though it was filled with dirty dishes and the place looked like tetanus was born here, she'd rather use the kitchen than the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet and the water that came out was questionable. Without hesitation she reached for a rag that was no doubt filled with bacteria, but wet the cloth to wipe her face. This wasn't the worst home she visited. Her job was dirty, her soul at this point felt dirty, so smearing some disgusting water on her face to wipe away the secret of her occupation was nothing to her. After she finished she shut off the water and tossed the rag to the floor.

She carefully stepped back through the living room, but paused when she heard squeaking. She glanced over at the fresh corpse and saw a rather fat rat already feasting away. Not once in the months she had been working for the Awakusu-kai did she admit to herself how disgusted she was. She buried it all for the sake of helping her sister. She did all this for Saki. But while she watched the rodent chew through the broken flesh her particular numbness was also being eaten away.

If Izaya was spreading information about her to random people, it was bound to reach back to Saki. If she found out what she's been doing all this time...

A sharp wave of nausea hit her like a punch. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran out of the apartment to the back alley, dropping her pipe to let it clatter loudly on the ground. She braced herself against the cool brick wall and let her sick splatter on the cracked pavement. After a few heaves she spit a few times to clear her mouth. Panting, she rested her forehead against the wall, listening to the nightlife of the city that sounded so far away.

Not once had she questioned herself. She would do her job, collect her payment, then visit Saki with a smile knowing she could stay at the hospital to get the treatment she needed.

 _"I'm not a murderer,"_

 _"You'd kill for me, right?"_

 _"I would kill for you in a heartbeat, Saki. You know that."_

 _"You won't be much help to your sister if you're in jail for murder."_

Words from the past suddenly swarmed inside her head, drowning out the noise of reality. She stayed as she was for a while, staring at her own sick. Saki wouldn't want this. She knew deep down that Saki didn't mean for _this_. Hana shut her eyes tight. "How did everything become so... _fucked?_ " It was a stupid question that she knew the answer to.

After she took a moment to compose herself, she pushed herself off the wall. She picked her metal pipe back up and forced her feet to move, snaking through the back alleys of Ikebukuro to avoid crowds of people. She realized with mild shame how familiar she was with back roads, feeling the need to hide. As she walked, she glanced over at a child sitting on the ground next to a bench. The kid was eating a wrap, and before he took a bite he glanced up at her curiously. He was foreigner by the looks of it.

Hana was immediately distracted by a flash of headlights on her. She stopped just a few feet from the boy, narrowing her eyes against the harsh light as a van rolled up and came to a park in front of the building right next to them. The three guys that came out didn't seem to care about her presence. "Diggin' the rusty sign."

They examined the entrance of the building while the fat one said, "This is it. This must be the place the Intel broker mentioned."

Hana narrowed her eyes at that. Izaya, that's who they were talking about. The kid glanced over his shoulder, hidden by the bench he sat against as the three guys held blunt weapons, sizing up the place. The only one who seemed to notice Hana was the nicely dressed one with glasses. He looked her up and down and frowned at her, "You got a problem?"

The small one peered around them and looked her up and down. She merely stared at them while he smirked, "Hey there, pretty lady! How old are ya?"

"Forget it, Kanazawa," the fat one frowned at him. "No girls. I don't want gettin' greedy and have you-know-who show up."

Now she understood. They were human traffickers. She glanced at the kid to see him go ahead and eat his meal. "Hey," she looked back at the one with glasses. He faced her and said, "I asked you a question." She wasn't a hero. She had her own problems to deal with. Not to mention if they had a deal with Izaya then if she screwed anything up Izaya could possibly get back at her. Possibly. There was a chance he wouldn't care, but she didn't like to rely on chances. Especially with her current situation. "Hey," the guy barked at her and moved towards her. The kid stopped short of taking another bite and looked over his shoulder again.

Hana replied coolly, "Take another step towards me and I'll beat you to death." She didn't give idle threats, and from her signature expression the man seemed to understand that. He stopped short, but glared at her, mostly annoyed that she got to him. "I don't have any problem. Just on my way home from work."

"Oh?" Kanazawa piped up again, "And what would that be? Do you come down here often?"

"Depends where my job takes me," she replied. "I guess you could call me a mail-man. I deliver messages for the Awakusu-kai." She didn't say it with a threatening tone, but she didn't have to. One mention of the Yakuza immediately set them on edge.

The fat one asked, "This Yakuza territory?"

Resting her pipe on her shoulder she replied, "I'm not at liberty to discuss my company's business." She tucked her other hand in her pocket and continued walking. "But like I said: I don't have any problem."

The three men eyed her, but relaxed once she was far enough away. They continued with their business inside the building of foreigners while the kid continued to hide and eat his food.

 _!_

"Another job well done!" Akabayashi offered the brown envelope and she frowned at his smirk. He always worded it like that to annoy her. She roughly took the envelope from his hand and looked through it to count the money. Not as much, but it was enough. "So, encounter any problems?" He asked from the couch as she stood over him, usually just as a formality. She never encountered any problems, but in her hesitation he perked up in surprise. He brought his glasses down to peer his one eye at her. "Hana?"

She stared at the money in the envelope, weighing her options before replying, "On the way back I ran into some human traffickers."

"I see. Did they try to take _you?_ " He asked curiously.

"No." She closed the envelope and tucked it away in her jacket. "I was passing by while they pulled up to an abandoned hotel. Bunch of foreigners in there I think."

"And?" Her eyes flickered to him as he leaned back against the couch. She couldn't make out his expression when he asked, "What did you do?"

She looked to the pristine white tiled floor. "Nothing." Perhaps she spared the one child, but that was nothing compared to the rest she condemned. She shoved her hands in her jean pockets, feeling uncomfortable. Akabayashi seemed to have a knack for getting things out of her. Maybe deep down she wanted someone to talk to, and Akabayashi was surprisingly friendly despite being an executive to a Yakuza.

Akabayashi smirked at that. "Probably for the best. Though if it were me I'd probably beat those traffickers bloody."

Hana huffed, looking to the side almost annoyed. Always the hero. At times like this it aggravated her. Even a man like this still had higher morals than she did. It made her feel... ashamed. That was what she _should_ have done. That's what she would have done before...

Akabayashi studied her, tilting his head to the side. "You're a good kid, Hana." She glanced back at him. "I'd hate to see the younger generation turn to shit."

She looked to the ground for a long moment. "Just how old are you anyways," she grumbled; her usual response to when he made comments like that.

And as usual she headed out, not looking for an actual response. Akabayashi sighed as he watched her go, but before the door shut he called, "Let me know how that job search goes!"

Hana escaped to the side alley where she hid her weapon, not daring to bring it home with her. She stopped and stared at the metal pipe that was dyed orange from all the stains. "You would've beat them bloody, huh?" Akabayashi annoyed her at times, and often spoke too friendly for her to be comfortable with, but if she was being honest with herself for once; she liked him.

Every week she'd take an average of three lives. For every week of every month... That was a lot of people. There were even more human disappearances done by traffickers. Once in a blue moon they would take her job away from her. There were probably a lot of foreigners in that building...

Her brows furrowed up as she became conflicted. She wasn't a hero, she was a murderer... but maybe this was a chance? To at least start to make up for what she's done? Pressing her lips tight together she snagged the pipe and broke into a sprint.


	8. Chapter 8

Hana was panting slightly by the time she made it back to the squatter building. Rounding the corner, she came to an abrupt halt. There was a van there still. Perfect. She ran for the building, but once she was near the van her eyes widened as she stumbled to a stop.

Oh shit. That wasn't the same van.

She looked back to the entrance when she heard voices, and with dread she recognized them. "You're the perfect little brother type helper fairy character!"

She froze up, her eyes going wide with panic. For a split second she thought of running to hide, but right as she thought that Kyohei stepped out of the building, followed by his friends. Hana swallowed out of nervousness before steeling herself. Twice in one day? What was with her luck?

Walking with them was the boy from earlier, and he spotted her first. "Oh, you're back."

The others looked to her and were surprised. Erika and Walker cheered, "Titania!"

Kyohei blinked at her dumbly. "Hana?"

Hana's shoulders sagged as she released a breath. She closed her eyes, "I need to start checking my horoscope in the mornings..." Kyohei just stared at her confused.

"This is fate!" Walker proclaimed. Turning to Erika he said, "See? Totally the last minute unexpected big sister hero savior type!"

"Savior my ass!" To everyone's surprise, Saburo marched right up to her and seized her by the front of her jacket. "You were here earlier, huh!? Are the Yakuza trafficking humans!? Where's Kazutano!?"

Walker and Erika looked at each other as she whispered, "Titania wouldn't take Kazutano, would she?"

"Whoa, hey, Saburo," Kyohei stepped forward tried to calm him down. "Take a breath. If she was the one who took him then why would she come back so soon?"

"How the Hell should I know!?" Saburo kept his furious eyes on her infuriatingly calm ones. "Well!? Say something!"

While she appeared calm, inside she was cursing herself. Of course this was suspicious. They knew who she worked for. And knowing Saburo's rage, her word wasn't going to be enough for him. "Hana?" She glanced over at Kyohei, seeing him frowning at her in anticipation. Looking over to the otaku's they were growing worried as well.

"It wasn't her." They all looked down at the kid as he sniffed. "She helped me hide. It was three guys."

Saburo glared back at her and she looked back at him. He still had a firm grip on her jacket. "What were you doing here earlier then, huh? Just watching while _traffickers_ kidnapped innocent people!? Huh!?" As he shook her she knew he was hurting. She could see it in his enraged eyes.

What good excuse did she have for not helping? For not stopping them? As he shook her, her envelope fell out and landed on the ground. Saburo paused and looked down at it while Hana went wide eyed. Kyohei stepped forward and knelt down to pick it up. He hesitated, feeling the thing, before standing up and staring at her. Saburo released her and Hana stared back at him, unable to look away from the disappointment. Today was just a shit day for her.

To her surprise he handed it back to her without a word. She stared at it guiltily before accepting it, tucking it away again. If that wasn't enough she had her murder weapon _with her_. What the Hell was she thinking in coming here? "If you just left before, what are you doing back?" Kyohei asked.

She glanced at him before looking to Saburo and then the ground. "I came back... because I wanted to help." She glanced around the alley, avoiding their eyes. "I see that I'm too late."

"Dammit..." She looked back at Saburo as he clutched at his head. "How the Hell are we going to find them?"

Kyohei looked to him and assured him, "Kazutano wasn't taken too long ago. We can still find him before they drop him off."

"Yeah, but we have to find this inconspicuous van in all of Ikebukuro," Erika pointed out. "What's the plan for that?"

While Hana listened to them from the sideline, somehow the child making his way over to stand next to her, she wondered what she could do to help. She didn't have her own vehicle, but... "I have an idea." The four heads turned to her and she stiffened, not liking that much attention on her. "I have someone I can call who'll help search. I just need a description of the van and a license plate."

"I got you covered there."

Hana looked down at the boy. Erika questioned Hana, "Isn't he a total fairy type character? I bet I can make him a Happy from Fairy Tail cosplay outfit!"

Hana ignored her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Hashim." He then handed her a piece of paper with a license plate number on it.

Hana walked away and turned her back on them as she pulled out her cell phone. While she cut ties with nearly everyone she knew, there were a couple of people she felt she should keep in touch with. "Shinra? It's me."

 _"Hana! Don't have more broken bones I hope."_

"No, listen," she glanced to the side as she spoke, feeling the eyes on her. "I need Celty's help. Well- people I know need her help. It's a job I'll pay for."

 _"Oh? What's the job?"_

"Human traffickers took a foreigner. He's... Important." Saburo approached and she tried to avoid looking at him. "A friend of a... acquaintance. I- we- _they_ need help finding this guy. I need her to get the foreigner-"

"Kazutano," Saburo interjected and she glanced at him.

"Kazutano, and keep him out of harm's way."

 _"Seems straight forward. Got a description of the vehicle?"_

Hana nodded to herself, "Black van. Three guys, one was fat and another had glasses. One with a pink sweatshirt was named Kanazawa, I think. We have no idea when they're supposed to meet with their buyers or where they're dropping him off. So the situation is urgent."

 _"All right, black van you said? Have a license plate number?"_ She recited the number to him and he wrote it down. _"Okay, I'll get this to Celty. Good luck."_

"Yeah, thanks."

Hana hung up and turned back around for Walker to ask, "Who's help did ya get?"

Looking sideways she replied, "I called for Celty. She's the... Headless Rider."

"The Headless Rider!?" Erika repeated in shock.

"Her roommate is the underground doctor that fixed me," she explained, looking back at them. "That's how I know them. Anyway, she'll be helping."

"All right!" With a new vigor Saburo jumped back into his van and started it up. "Let's go! No time to lose!"

Walker and Erika loaded up while Kyohei handed Hashim a box of takeout. "Thanks for everything, Hashim." Hana walked over towards them to get out of the road, knowing Saburo's u-turns.

She stood by the bench as Hashim accepted the box, "Sure," and plopped back down on the bench.

Erika rolled her window down and asked him, "Do you like sushi?"

"Yeah! There wasabi in this?" Hana listened to them, but kept her eyes to the ground as Kyohei ran to climb into the van.

Guess she did her part to help them... but it didn't feel like enough. Erika replied, "Yeah, sure!" Hana shoved her hand deep in her pocket, feeling angry with herself. No, this wasn't right. Of course this wasn't enough- and for _them_? Of all people?

She looked up at them as Saburo stuck his head out and said to Hashim, "Don't worry, kid, Russian wasabi isn't spicy!" He was already in a better mood with some hope. Hana glanced past him and froze up, seeing Kyohei staring at her. He was waiting for something.

She swallowed and looked away. As she approached the van Walker laughed in the backseat and said, "Don't lie to the little guy like that!" Were they always so carefree like this? Even when their friend was kidnapped?

"Saburo..." Saburo looked away from Walker back to her. She kept her eyes to her feet as she admitted, "I screwed up." She dared to look him in the eye to see him merely staring at her. "I should have done something, but I didn't. Now your friend is missing. You don't have to accept it- and I understand if you don't- but I want to help make it right. Especially after all you have done for me."

She didn't anticipate the response he gave her. "Why aren't you in the van already?" She blinked at him. He pointed at her pipe and said, "and keep that thing out of my van. I don't want some guy's old blood flaking on the interior."

She was stunned for a moment. "R-Right." She easily let the pipe clatter to the ground and Erika pulled open the side door with a smile.

"All right, let's go," Kyohei said and Saburo took off before Hana had a chance to sit down, sending her tumbling onto Erika and Walker. She blushed out of embarrassment as they laughed and slammed the side door shut. "Hey, Hana," Kyohei said as she quickly tried adjusting in the seat. "I gotta ask; know any shady places a deal would take place?"

"Yes, a few," she replied.

Hana directed them to a few places that she had visited personally on the Yakuza's behalf, then a couple more places that she'd only heard about. They visited parking garages and used flashlights to check plates, made sure to keep an eye out as they drove, even stopped at road construction to ask the traffic director if they had seen the vehicle. The longer they looked, the more Hana noticed their despondent natures.

They even pulled over so Saburo could give Kazutano's scent to an old dog. Hana watched with crossed arms as the haggard mutt sniffed the offered shoe. During the brief break from driving Erika and Walker went over to the vending machine for coffee and tea. After the dog wandered away from the shoe, leaving Saburo depressed, Hana glanced over at Kyohei, seeing him leaning against the van looking at his phone.

He blinked, feeling her looking at him, and looked up at her, but her phone vibrated and she quickly pulled it out. It was a text from Celty, [That idiot gave me a grocery list! What's the license?]

Hana's eye twitched at that. That _idiot_... She quickly texted her back before putting it away with a sigh. "Good news?" She looked back up at him. She approached with a shake of her head.

"She's still searching," she replied and Kyohei looked back down at his phone. "Have a picture of Kazutano?"

"Yeah, here," he handed his phone to her. "You can send the picture to yourself to give to Celty if you want."

She reached on instinct, but hesitated. She'd be sharing her email... She only had a handful of contacts in her phone, including her aunt and uncle that hardly ever kept in touch. Simply when Saki was never responding.

Kyohei watched her face carefully, realizing what she was debating. "You can delete your email after if you need."

She glanced at him. "N-no, it's... fine." Quickly she pulled out her phone and transferred the information. This wasn't a time to think about herself- this was for _their_ sake.

After that she held his phone for a minute and studied the balding Italian man. She glanced back over at Saburo, seeing his miserable expression watching the dog sniff around the immediate area. She looked back down at the phone and read aloud his last message, "I broke a plate..." She could see how the kanji was messed up. She handed his phone back to him, "If you don't mind me asking... Who is this Kazutano?" It was none of her business, but she was curious to how close they all were with this foreigner.

"He's a friend to all of us," he replied and glanced over at Saburo as well. "But this is especially tough for Saburo. Kinda bums me out not even Erika, Walker or myself can fill his shoes for him." Hana's brows knit together, even more curious now. "Kazutano's the last of a dying breed. He's a street side ticket seller, and the guy that gave Saburo the biggest thrill of his life. Tickets to see Hijiribe Ruri."

Hana blinked and looked back over at Saburo. "He's a fan?"

"More than that, and I wouldn't let him hear you call him just 'a' fan," he said and she looked back at him. "He's in love with that girl. He's her biggest fan and is one of the three vice presidents of her fan club. Kazutano got him front row tickets to a show that no one was able to get tickets to."

"I'm impressed." And she was, even though she hardly expressed it.

Kyohei smiled at her briefly. "We gotta find him. If for no other reason than out of respect for Saburo."

"Dota-chin's trying to be cool again!" Erika teased and Hana blinked at her as she and Walker approached with cans of coffee.

Hana accepted hers. "Dota-chin?"

Kyohei frowned, "Ignore that." He took his as well.

"You know, I was thinking," Erika said, "why don't we try to call his cell phone? You never know he might still have it on him."

"Yeah, and if we can reach him we might be able to negotiate with the kidnappers," Walker added.

Kyohei gasped and quickly whipped his phone back out. Sabruo walked over and the three of them crowded around him to listen in while Hana stood to the side. She wanted no part in a group huddle. The call picked up and he asked, "What the Hell? Who's this?" There was a pause and Hana glanced over. "Oh," Kyohei made eye contact with her, causing her to freeze, "It's you." She narrowed her eyes curiously and he quickly looked away. "Where are you? ... What? Why?" Kyohei then blinked and pulled the phone back once the call dropped. "Well, we have our location."

"All right!" Saburo cheered and ran to get back into the driver's seat. "Everyone load up!" As everyone piled in the van, Hana frowned at Kyohei and he avoided her gaze. Who answered the phone?

Her question was easy to answer once they arrived at Taishoken in south Ikebukuro. A children's elephant slide from the local park was lying in the broken road. As they climbed out she eyed it, knowing that kind of damage was only caused by Heiwajima Shizuo after he encountered Izaya. She shot Kyohei a suspicious look that he quickly looked away from. Why the Hell would he act so dodgy if he spoke to Izaya? Did it have to do with the information he told them about her?

Saburo leaped out of the car and ran for the kidnapper Kanazawa who was lying passed out on a pile of trash bags. " _Wake up!_ " He grabbed him by his jacket and shook him. "Wake up, dammit! _Come on!_ " Kyohei walked over and picked up Kazutano's cell phone from the ground."What the Hell's wrong with you!?"

Hana approached and Saburo shoved the guy back in the trash. He backed up, breathing heavily out of rage while she squatted down and examined the kidnapper. She sniffed, frowned, and leaned closer to sniff again.

Kyohei furrowed his brows up at her. "Um... What are you doing?"

Resting her arm on her knee, she looked back at him and replied, "It's chloroform. The kidnappers must use it to knock out their victims, but this one got it all over himself. No telling when he'll come to." Standing up she said, "It hasn't been too long, and if this guy was drenched in the stuff then the whole van would be filled with the fumes. Kazutano isn't making it easy for the kidnappers. We can safely assume they haven't dropped him off yet."

Behind Kyohei, both Erika and Walker readied their hammers, screw drivers and ice pick. Hana blinked while he frowned back at them, "Hey, back in the bag with those. You'll put him to sleep for good."

Showing her fear, Erika lifted her hammer in protest, "But the longer we wait to find Kazutano then...!"

"She's right!" Walker raised his screwdriver in defiance. "The longer we wait means the closer they get to killing him!"

Kyohei frowned, looking back at the kidnapper. Hana watched him while Saburo kicked the kidnapper's leg in frustration. As Kyohei walked up to them, Hana moved out of his way. He grabbed Kanazawa's ankles and lifted him upside down, shaking the guy out. Some loose change and his cell phone fell out. Hana watched with a tiny bead of sweat as Erika and Walker put away their devices. Were they going to torture him? She wouldn't guess that they were that type. She supposed anything for Kazutano, though...

Kyohei tossed the guy aside and picked up his cell phone. Saburo asked, "So what's the plan?"

Looking through the phone he replied, "I'm going to have his buddies tell us exactly where the drop off place is."

Hana stared down at him blankly. "With _your_ voice?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her, as did everyone else, and she stiffened a bit. She needed to stop drawing attention to herself like that. Closing her eyes a sigh slipped through her nose. "Just- disguise your voice. He sounded pretty nasally so plug your nose. Also, he would be waking up from chloroform, so be sure to sound groggy."

Kyohei smiled at her, "You're pretty clever."

She looked away with a quiet groan. Erika laughed while Walker smiled and said, "Titania can't handle compliments well!"

"Total tsundere type," she agreed. Hana closed her eyes and sighed again. She still had no idea what they were talking about.

Kyohei stood and made the call, making sure to plugged his nose. "Uhh hey, man. It's me." They all watched and waited, then broke into smiles when he continued, "Yeah, sorry, I'm on my way now. Uh, I forgot where we're supposed to meet." So, it actually worked. "Thanks, man." Kyohei hung up and grinned. "We got it!"

Hana was smiling, until they broke into cheers. She went wide eyed, blinking a few times as Erika, Walker, and Saburo broke into laughter and celebration, confetti erupting around them while Kyohei was singing some victory song in his low tenor voice. She took a step back towards the van away from them, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. What- what's going on? Kyohei _singing_? And he wasn't half bad at it.

Kanazawa began to stir, seeing the four people celebrating while the fifth stood in the back looking awkward. "Hey... Who are you guys...?"

"We are!" Hana went wide eyed as they sang, "The Dollars~!"

"D-Dollars...?" She questioned to herself.

Kanazawa groaned as he was still waking up. "The Dollars...?"

"That's right!" Saburo said, "And don't you _forget it!_ " He then punched Kanazawa hard in the face, knocking him back out.

After that they calmed down a bit. "Let's go!" On Kyohei's order they loaded up again.

"Titania!" Walker called while she just stood there, watching them dumbfounded. "Come on!" She blinked, coming to her senses, and hurried into the van.

As they went speeding off, she had to ask, "What are the Dollars?"

"You don't know?" Erika questioned in surprise and Hana shook her head.

Walker commented, "You must really be out of touch with today's society." She frowned at him, but didn't respond.

"The Dollars is another gang," Erika replied to Hana's surprise. "It's like a color gang, but without a color. No one really knows what it's about, or who's leading it. No one knows who's a Dollar or not; there's no ties between the members."

"It's an online group," Walker continued and she looked at him. "You can only join when you've been given an anonymous invitation. There are no rules, no orders, no restrictions. The members are free to do whatever they want."

"They're wildly popular here in Ikebukuro," Erika added. "I'm surprised you've never heard of them before."

"Well, I'm not exactly online-" She was cut off by a sharp turn and was squished between the two of them. While she was squished she managed out, "You're all in this gang?"

From the front Kyohei replied, "Yep, all of us." Looking back at her he added, "One day you might get an invite, and you can join if you want." Join a gang? The mere idea had her looking up at him surprised. He smiled in return and added, "You can even hang out with us."

 _Hang out_ with them? There was another sharp turn and she was tossed to the other side, getting squished again, but she dealt with it. Even if there was no rules, no restrictions, and apparently no leader, getting into another gang just sounded like a mess. Besides, she was in a Yakuza. And she didn't hang out with people anymore.

While Erika's face was pressed against the window, she forced her eyes open to stare down the street. She gasped in delight, "There's the van!"

She, Hana, and Walker quickly straightened up and watched as Saburo sped towards the two kidnappers standing in the street by their parked vehicle. They stupidly watched them racing closer until they realized they were going to get run over, and leapt out of the way just in time, falling to the ground. "What the Hell!?" The fat one shouted.

Saburo quickly pulled the van over and they all jumped out. "Kazutano!" Kyohei shouted and the kidnappers scrambled to their feet.

"Kazutano, hang on!" Saburo shouted. "We're coming!"

Getting to their feet, the fat one pulled out a switch blade, "Prepare to meet your doom!"

While glasses readied his short metal pipe, "You're dead!"

"Whoa," Erika smiled in surprise, "Classic lines."

Walker smiled amused and questioned, "Who says 'meet your _doom'_?"

"Huh?" Kyohei glanced at Hana as she moved forward. She glared the two men down with a dark aura as she calmly walked towards them. His eyes widened- seeing her demeanor change he was suddenly thrown into a flashback of the old days and how she was before fighting Izumii. Seeing that old self in her made him suddenly nervous. "Hey, Hana!"

She had no idea who Kazutano was personally, but she was going to get him back for them, just as they had done for her. Focusing on her, the kidnappers braced themselves and glasses questioned, "What the Hell are you doing here? You said the Yakuza didn't care!"

"They don't," she replied, "but _I_ do." Her glare sent shivers up their spines.

"And just who the Hell are you!?" The fat one shouted, holding his knife at her.

Realizing she didn't have her weapon, her fists tightened. She'd have to beat them bloody with her bare hands. As Kyohei became more worried about Hana, Erika took the opportunity of her silence to reply for her, "She's Titania, the Fairy Queen!"

The kidnapperes didn't know how to respond to that. Then, Hana stopped short- snapped out of a trance when she heard the familiar metallic bray of Celty's Shooter. The kidnapper's faces melted into fear, staring past her, and the others behind her realized the sound as well. "T-th-the Headless Rider...!?" Hana glanced back to see Celty coming down the street. "But we played it safe! We took an old guy!" Screaming in fright, Hana looked back in mild confusion to see them racing back to the van. They yanked the door open and quickly tried to unlock the cuffs on the old Italian man from inside. "Listen, we won't do it anymore, I swear! _Please!"_

Hana blinked at them, and Kyohei spoke her thoughts, "What the Hell?" Since when was Celty so terrifying? What has she been doing? Kazutano was tossed out of the van onto the ground. "Kazutano!"

"Dota-chinno!" He called back.

Hana's eyes widened when she realized the kidnappers were climbing into the van. " _Get back here!_ " She roared and bolted for them.

Kyohei went sprinting after her as Erika shouted, "Stop them!"

Hana ran for the van, but as it sped forward Kyohei shouted, "Look out!" She was forced to move back as it whipped around in a u-turn and she tch'd, glaring after it as it sped down the street. Kyohei grabbed Kazutano's wrist, dragging him to his feet and the three of them met with the van that Saburo was already driving. "Follow them!" Hana shouted and they quickly climbed back inside. Kazutano hastily climbed over the seat into the very back with Walker while Hana sat in the middle with Erika. Saburo put the pedal to the metal and they sped off after them, leaving Celty in the middle of the road watching them leave.

She looked down to see an old dog approach, sniffing the ground. The dog looked up at her and barked, having located the scent. Should she just go home?

 _!_

Saburo was laughing like a mad man. "Think that you can just slip away!? **Wrong!** _And_ turning **right!** "

Hana quickly grabbed the oh-shit handle at the top of the door and held on. The rest of them were squished to the far side while she and Kyohei hardly moved- a real man only using his abs. They turned so hard that the side wheels came up, and when they came back down the three of them were tossed around, Walker falling over the seat and Erika sliding to the floor.

Lifting his head, Walker said, "This is the first time we've done something like this since we've joined the Dollars, right, Kyohei?"

"Hey, sit your ass back down," he called back.

Instead, Erika leaned forward towards Hana and said, "About the Dollars; they're not an angel that flies through the sky shouting 'pi-piru-piru-piru~' flashing her panties! Right, Dota-chin!?"

Hana only blinked while Kyohei blushed lightly and shouted, "I told you don't call me that!"

The black van turned sharply down a narrow road. Saburo slowed, rolling down his window, and then sped off again. Hana was surprised when he turned down some stairs and accelerated down them, gaining on the van right up next to it. Having an idea, Hana yanked open the side door and Kyohei exclaimed, "What are you doing!?"

She ignored him and held her hand out to Walker, giving him her signature look. He grinned and fished out a mini ice pick, handing it to her. Erika cheered, "Go, Titania!" as Hana leaned out and climbed onto the top of the van.

"Watch the paint!" Saburo shouted. Hana crouched and tensed up before leaping across the gap, landing hard on the other van and digging the ice pick into the hood, anchoring herself down. She could hear the kidnappers scream from inside.

Saburo sped up and turned in front of them, clipping the black van as it swerved in the other direction. Hana bared her teeth and hung on tight as they lost control and rammed into the chain link fence. The side wheels were lifted and though the engine revved they went nowhere. Hana yanked the ice pick back out of the hood and the doors flew open, the guy with glasses making a break for it. Hana ran down the front and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground and holding the ice pick to his throat to keep him in place.

She looked over her shoulder to see the fat one trying to climb the fence, but Saburo's van raced up and Kyohei jumped out. He grabbed the kidnapper by the back of his jacket and pulled him off, throwing him to the ground. He grabbed him by the front of his jacket and lifted him to his face. "I think it's about time we have a chat. About those human experiments you pricks are involved with."

Hana grabbed her kidnapper by the ankle and dragged him back towards the van while he clawed fruitlessly at the ground to escape. They tossed them in the back of the van and drove to a more secluded location. The sun was beginning to rise and Hana blinked at the horizon. She'd been out all night? She'd have to visit Saki in a few hours.

Kyohei and Kazutano left for a convenience store while they popped open the back hatch. Saburo stood with his arms crossed, glaring down at the dirt bag kidnappers. Erika and Walker were leaning over the back seat while Hana took a seat on the back of the van, causing the kidnappers to huddle closer to each other away from her.

She glared at them, "Tell us where you're dropping off humans."

"I know who you are, you hypocrite," Glasses snapped at her. Her brows went up in mild surprise as Erika and the others glanced at each other. "Since when the Hell is _Mikajima Hana_ a vigilante?"

"Hey- yeah!" The fat one grew some backbone. "You're a murderer just like the rest of us!"

That pissed her off. She glared at them darkly. "So, you figured out who I am."

"Y-Yeah," they tried to act like hot shit, but they were intimidated.

"That's good. Then you know I don't make idle threats. Don't answer my question and I'll murder _you_ next."

"Oh, come on," Walker said lightly and she glanced up at him. "It's no fun if you don't get to torture them a little bit first."

Erika brought over a stack of manga and set them in front of the kidnappers. "Here, pick any one of these books and we'll torture you just like they do in the book!"

Hana blinked at the manga. Ladies x Butlers? Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan? Reading the titles, Hana decided to carefully step away of the van and stand beside Saburo. "Whatever," he said, "you guys can have your fun. But no gasoline in the car this time, okay?"

"Gaso-what!?" The fat one exclaimed.

"Saburono!" Kazutano's voice called from behind and they turned to see him walking back with Kyohei and some bags of groceries. "A time for a morning ritual! We bought-a milk for scary friend, too!"

Hana blinked at him. Was she the scary friend? Kyohei tensed and was quick to cover it up, "Kazutano, I think you mean to say uh- _pretty_ friend."

Kazutano grinned, "Oh, si! Pretty, scary friend!" Hana merely stared as Saburo shut the back door on the pleads of the kidnappers. She watched as the boys pulled out cartons of fresh milk. Kazutano handed her one and said, "Is a man's morning ritual!"

"I'm a girl," she replied. Saburo laughed while Kyohei pressed his hand to his face.

"You honorary man then today!" He beamed a grin. Hana let a sigh slip through her nose and accepted the carton.

She stood with the men and chugged the milk with them. However she had to give up halfway through, unable to keep up, and the boys finished with a loud belch. After Erika and Walker explained to the kidnappers all the fun ways they could get information out of them, they could hear them scream, "Okay fine we'll talk! We'll talk! We'll tell you everything, just let us out of here!"

After tossing the trash away, including the kidnappers, they loaded into the van again and drove to the building where the humans were taken to. Kyohei rolled down his window and eyed the building. "Yagiri Pharma, huh?"

Saburo leaned over to spy the building as well. "That's a big ass cooperation."

"Too big to take down with just us," Hana murmured, peering around Erika.

"I don't know," Walker said from the back, "You guys really think that's true? You really think they experiment on humans in there?"

"Looking at the front end of the building, no." They all looked to Hana as she spoke. She thought about the clean and typical corporation office of the Awakusu-kai, the fancy yet empty art gallery she met Akabayashi in. "That being said, all things generally have two sides to them. Especially in Ikebukuro. There's stuff hidden around here that would probably surprise you." Saying that she sat back and crossed her arms, closing her eyes.

"Titania's so deep," Erika teased and she ignored her.

"Come on," Kyohei smiled at the rest of them. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"I'm in!" Walker called.

"We go for breakfast at Russia Sushi!" Kazutano said.

"Yeah, perfect," Erika agreed, "Let's go!"

"Then it's decided," Saburo said and pulled away from the building.

As they drove for Russia Sushi, Walker stuck his head between Erika and Hana and said, "We get to chase down bad guys _and_ have breakfast with Titania! We'll have to call this the Legendary Kazutano Incident!"

"Si!" Kazutano did the same and Hana eyed the man sideways. "Gratzi, pretty, scary, girl-boy for your a help!"

Erika and Walker busted out laughing while Hana closed her eyes again, a blush growing on her face. "You're welcome." She opened her eyes again, her blush disappearing as she suddenly thought differently. "Although... You shouldn't really be thanking me." The laughter died down at that and Kyohei looked back, Saburo glancing in the rearview mirror. "It was my fault in the first place that you got kidnapped. I didn't stop the kidnappers from entering that building."

"Nonsense!" Hana glanced at the man, seeing him smiling at her. "You-sa come back for me, no? You and I know not a thing about one another! You help my friends, and you help-a save little ol' _me!_ " Cheering that last word he tossed his arms around her in a tight hug.

Hana went wide eyed and became stiff, her face turning red. "W-wait- what are you doing? What are you doing!? Let me go- let me go, please." She was trembling from the embarrassment.

"Me-sa never let you go!" He cried. "You my hero!"

"Hooray!" Erika laughed as she and Walker joined in on the hug.

"Titania's the best!" Walker agreed. "Coming to save the day even when she had no reason to!"

"It- it wasn't anything!" She argued, squirming to try and get them off, her panic rising. "Just- let me go! Let me go!"

"Never!" They cried.

Kyohei smiled as he faced forward, and Saburo did the same. He glanced at Kyohei while the four of them were busy and said, "So, you think she's pretty, huh?"

Kyohei blushed as he suddenly tensed. "Wait- what?"

"I heard what you said to Kazutano," he smirked at him slyly.

Kyohei sighed and stared out the window. "Shut up, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever, man." Saburo chuckled while the others in the back laughed, Hana fruitlessly trying to pull the side door open for her to jump out.

Things eventually calmed down by the time they made it to Russia Sushi. Hana found herself joining them at the sushi bar and eating breakfast with them, stuck between the two otaku's as they rattled on about anime, manga, their methods of interrogation, and Erika's avid love of romantic male relationships in manga and novels. Getting to that last part Hana nearly choked on her food while Erika whispered to her details. With a burning face, Hana made quick work of changing the subject. She inquired about their lives in the Dollars, and there really wasn't much to it. They chatted online occasionally, but no orders ever came down from up top. People really just did whatever they wanted to do. So, they worked. Hana learned about their different occupations, and she was surprised. They were living very normal lives since the fall of the Blue Squares.

"Hey, you could help me make jewelry!" Erika suggested happily and Hana froze. Kyohei glanced down the row to see her face obscured by her hair.

"Or if you're not into that I can teach you to ice sculpt," Walker suggested. "You're still looking for a job, right?"

Hana set down her piece of sushi, quickly losing her appetite. "What time is it?" She asked, ignoring his question to their confusion.

Saburo pulled out his phone to check, "It's almost eight. Why?"

Hana stood and pulled out her brown envelope. She set a big bill on the counter saying, "I need to go. Thank you."

As she walked away, Erika called after her, "Wait! We didn't exchange emails!" Hana ignored her and quickly left the restaurant.

Hana stuck her hands deep in her pockets and began walking down the street towards her apartment. She needed to clean up and change before seeing Saki. She frowned as she stared at the ground. She felt surprisingly lighter after hanging out with those guys. It had to be because she was deprived of human contact. The only people she really saw were Saki, Akabayashi, Shiki, Izaya on rare occasion, and then various people the Awakusu-kai sent her to deal with. She sighed to herself, her brows furrowing up. She needed to go back to old routine. She needed to focus on-

"Hana!" She stopped short from surprise. She turned back to see Kyohei running up to her. "Wait up!"

She merely stared at him. "Kadota. Something wrong?"

"What?" He came to a stop and looked at her confused. "No, nothing's wrong. We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us later today."

She narrowed her eyes and quickly turned her back on him. "Can't. I work tonight." She started walking again, but again he stopped her.

"Hana, wait a second." She stopped, but didn't look back at him. He frowned at her, "That envelope... There was a lot of money in that." She didn't respond. He sighed, "I think I know what that payoff was for, but I want to be wrong. Is it true what Izaya told us-?"

"What business of it is yours?" She snapped.

He was taken aback slightly from her sudden harshness. He sighed again, tucking his hands in his pockets. "It's not," he replied, "and I know that. But... does your sister know?" Judging by her silence, he figured not. "I don't claim to know the girl, but I wouldn't think she'd be happy that her big sister went from a gang to a Yakuza."

When she replied, her voice was unnaturally quiet, and with a quiver in it. "Don't you think I know that?" She looked back at him and he was surprised at her mournful expression. "I don't do this because I enjoy it. I hate it." She looked to the ground, "I'm disgusted by it. I'm disgusted with myself..."

"Then do something else," he pressed. Holding his hands out he offered, "I can talk to my boss and basically guarantee a job. We need to hire more people anyways."

" **Enough** , Kadota." She turned to face him fully and glared at him. "Stop trying to help me. I don't need it- and I hardly even know you."

"You hardly know me, you hardly even know my friends," he replied, "but you helped us save Kazutano, someone you've never even met before."

"I helped you to repay you, that's all," she said firmly. "You helped me save Saki. I owed you at least that." She glared to the side with a painful expression. "It's not a clean job, but I need it. Carpentry, jewelry making- that won't help pay Saki's bills. I do this for her, and I will do **anything** for her. So just do me a favor and let me be." She turned to leave and added, "One more thing; do _yourself_ a favor and quit talking to that snake Izaya. He isn't to be trusted."

Kyohei frowned, but didn't stop her again as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Saki looked up when the door opened and smiled, "Hey!"

"Hey," Hana smiled in return, holding a plastic bag and closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Same ol', same ol'," she shrugged lightly as Hana took her usual seat at her bedside. Looking at the bag she asked, "What did you get me this time?"

"Here," Hana was actually excited as she handed the bag over. Opening it on her lap, Saki saw the wrapped plate of a large cheesecake slice and laughed. Hana perked up confused, "Wait- why are you laughing?"

"Cheesecake?" She questioned amused. "You're going to make me fat."

Hana frowned in a small pout, "I haven't brought you cheesecake in a while..."

"Yeah, but if it's not that then it's convenient store sweets or even candies from the vending machine down the hall."

She set the bag on the nightstand beside them and Hana became defensive, "But- you like sweets! What else am I supposed to bring you when I visit?"

"I don't know, maybe a book or something? Newspaper Sudoku?" Saki laughed again as her sister became gloomy. She then tilted her head, studying her face. "You're more lively today."

"Huh?" Hana lifted her head and blinked. "How do you mean?" As Saki eyed her grey eyes- the same as hers in every aspect, she noticed a light to them. A slight glimmer that made them look alive.

"I dunno. You just seem happier." Hana stared back at her sister's grey eyes- the same as hers. She supposed the both of them lacked a certain luster- for a very long time. Looking her little sister over, she noticed that her hair dye was fading, revealing the natural charcoal color they shared as well. Saki sat back, ignoring her scrutinizing gaze and asked, "Well? What happened?"

She stiffened, "Well-" she avoided her eyes, "nothing really..."

Saki gave her a flat look. "Sis, I hate to break it to you now, but you've always been a pretty bad liar." Hana scowled, which caused her sister to grin. "Come on! You're _happy_ ; it can't be anything bad."

She sighed in her hesitation. Since Saki was put in the hospital they had promise. Honesty- and unfortunately Hana broke it before they even made it. With the guilt eating at her she reluctantly began, "All right... well... I guess it's called the-... the Legendary Kazutano Incident." Leaving out certain details pertaining to the Yakuza, she told the story of how she helped the group of four- Kadota and his gang of friends.

Saki was amazed, "Oh, wow, that's so cool! To think you'd run into them all like that- freaky!" She smiled, "It must have been really exciting from your usual boring life."

Hana smiled to herself at that, "Yes, well, it was certainly a change. Refreshing, really." If she were being honest with herself.

"I'm glad." Saki's voice was unusually soft, and Hana was quick to look back up at her. Her soft expression was almost hard to look at. "I'm worried about you, you know. You don't ever talk about hanging out with friends."

She was forced to look away. "I have you. I don't need friends."

Saki laughed at that. "Oh, come on. Even _I_ have school friends that visit me. You need a social life, Hana." Her older sister frowned- an almost menacing look to the untrained eye, but it was easy for Saki to see the pout. _She could be cute if she wanted to be_ , she thought. "So, are you hanging out with them again later?"

She deadpanned, "Why would I."

Saki was surprised. "Did they _not_ want to hang out with you again?" Hana opened her mouth on instinct, but then hesitated _. Kadota invited me... and I'm bad at lying, I guess_. In her silence Saki sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "I swear, you're just hopeless when it comes to these things."

She turned away with a huff. "I'm fine with my routine."

"I'm _serious_ , Hana." Looking back at her sister, she was surprised. Saki leaned forward with a genuine expression of worry. "You need friends. Go hang out with them, have fun for once."

A breeze of nostalgia passed through her.

 _Friends_.

A few faces crossed her mind when she heard that word- Kiba, Maria, Ryan, Naomi, a few others. Their faces were only shades of grey now- littered with cuts and bruising welts from when she last saw them.

 _Have fun for once_.

Glancing to the floor, it bothered her when she imagined Kadota, Saburo, Walker, and Erika. A split second decision, a chance encounter, and a crazy ride. _Maybe I did have fun_ , she thought.

After a silence Hana looked up at Saki and asked, "Speaking of friends, how's Kida? Has he visited?"

Sitting back, Saki looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall. She was calculating, "Not yet. But he's due for a visit soon." She then smiled at her lap. Hana watched her face- it wasn't sad. It was that same vacant, brainwashed expression she occasionally regressed to. "He'll be back. He always comes back."

Well, she wasn't wrong. Hana sat back and sighed, crossing her arms. Damn that Orihara Izaya, manipulating their relationship. Saki swore he never messed with people's love lives, but that didn't mean he didn't gain something out of them being together. She didn't know anything personal about the old leader of the Yellow Scarves, but she appreciated the boy being able to bring life into her sister. "I could always drag him here for you."

She laughed a little, "You're such a brute. No wonder you don't have friends."

"By choice."

"Hang out with them." Hana stared at Saki's smile. "Please? For me. You don't work tonight anyways, right? Take a night for yourself."

She frowned, "But I-"

"I'll live for a single night without you," she insisted. "Go do something- _literally_ anything else."

"For someone that doesn't ask for a lot you're pretty damn demanding..."

 _!_

Kyohei was joining his coworkers on a lunch break. They decided to sit in on a Wendy's and were split between a couple tables with their large group. He sat down on the end with his burger, listening as the others chatted. While busy working it was easy to focus, but now that he was sitting around his mind started to wander.

 _Yagiri Pharmaceutical... the Kazutano Incident_... _Hana_...

He stared at the tabletop as he munched on his burger. Her life was no business of his, but he couldn't help but want differently for her. He pulled out his phone and opened it up, seeing her unregistered contact in his thread. He didn't delete it like he probably should have. _Why would Izaya let us know what was going on with her_ , he wondered. Was it coincidence that they ran into her shortly after?

 _"In the words of one Friedrich Nietzsche, 'Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.' Or something like that."_

 _"One more thing; do yourself a favor and quit talking to that snake Izaya. He isn't to be trusted."_

Now that Izaya told him, it was stuck in his head.

"What you got there?" A coworker leaned over and peered at his phone. "Kadota got a girl's number?"

The lot of them teased him and he smiled at them, "Yeah, though I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to message her."

"Feh, women don't know what they want."

"True, his wife didn't know if she wanted him- and she still doesn't!"

"My girlfriend doesn't even know what she's mad about half the friggin' time."

They laughed and Kyohei looked back down at his phone. His buddy nudged him, "Give her a ring! It won't hurt nothin'."

"Yeah, maybe." The lot of them became distracted by another topic and Kyohei focused on his phone again. He took a sip from his soda. What excuse did he have to reach out to her? No doubt she'd be pissed- probably hunt him down and break his phone, and he couldn't really afford a new one at the moment.

After they wrapped up lunch they all walked back together, yet Kyohei remained in the back, staring at his phone. He sighed, opening a new message. "I guess we didn't officially thank her for her help..." He grimaced to himself. Man, what the hell was he thinking? He knew she would be livid, but he just couldn't leave it alone.

After erasing and rewriting it a few times he finally sent it just in time to get back to work.

 _!_

Hana walked through the city with a more irritated expression than usual. Saki had really stirred her up by begging her to hang out with those people. They weren't even friends. She sighed for the umpteenth time. Despite how much Saki begged she never promised she would. _An evening to myself?_ She shoved her hands deep into her pockets. Saki would be fuming and pouty if she visited her tonight. She needed to preoccupy herself. _Guess I'll just go home and sleep._

Moving with the grey crowd, she rubbed the back of her neck. Still... She was distracted with thoughts about last night, how she joined in a rescue mission. _When was the last time you felt happy?_ A question the small voice in her head pestered her with.

She remembered the nights she would sit with Saki in the living room watching scary movies, or the times she taught her how to cook and the explosive messes she would make.

The memories were bitter-sweet. After all, they were still times that she was failing in understanding her real sister. A great divide that kept them both from saying what was really on their minds. _Couldn't say_ , she replied to the voice.

She made her way to the center plaza of the city nearby Russia Sushi. She could vaguely hear the Russian man Simon hollering over the white noise of the city. " _Prego!_ Es-cuse me!" Hana paused, realizing a female voice was directed at her.

She looked over to a blonde Italian woman with blue eyes, a blank notebook was hanging around her neck and she was holding a sign. "'Lost objects'?" Hana mumbled to herself.

The woman pat the notebook on her chest, "You just write what you look for here, and who knows? Maybe you find it. You can-a tell me!"

"Oh..." Hana blinked. "Well, I haven't really lost anything... Actually," she turned to her intrigued, "Do you mind if I take a look at that?"

"Okay!" The woman handed it over and she flipped through the pages.

Someone wrote down that they love Hanajima Yuhei. Another their run away cat. Hana hummed to herself, "I guess I have something to contribute."

" _Sí!_ " The woman eagerly handed her a black marker, "Write what you are looking for deep down in your heart!"

Pressing down on the marker to bold the strokes, she took up the page writing down _A Job!_ She smiled, feeling a little better as she handed the marker and notepad back to the woman. She wasn't very superstitious, but perhaps she'd get a stroke of luck for once.

The woman continued to approach random strangers as Hana continued on. Her phone then beeped and she took it out, expecting a message from Izaya or perhaps Akabayashi calling her in tonight. She stopped short, her grey eyes going wide at the message. "Kadota...?"

 _[Hey, it's Kadota. Please don't hunt me down and break my phone. I just wanted to say thanks for helping us save Kazutano.]_

She stood alone, the grey crowd parting around her easily, isolating her. Her heart raced- she didn't delete her email like she should have. Taking a steady breath, she assured herself that it was fine. She certainly didn't expect Kadota to message her, but it was only to thank her. Nothing would come from it if she didn't respond.

But if she did respond... what would she say? _No problem. You're welcome. Don't think anything of it. It was nothing. "You need to have some friends, Hana,"_ Saki's voice echoed in her head.

Hana couldn't admit this, but... deep down... she was lonely. _I hardly have any family anymore... everything's hanging on by a thread for me..._

Kiba... Nozomi... Hideji... Ryan... Maria... She failed them all, but could she have friends again?

If there was ever an opportunity, this would be it.

A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek, the internal struggle working its way from her gut to her chest. Another voice spoke in her head- the darker one. _Yakuza dog. Murderer_. Her phone snapped shut with decisiveness. "Someone like me doesn't deserve friends," she said to herself, pocketing her phone.

After all, the last time she had friends they all ended up in the hospital. She didn't need to drag any more people into her worthless life.

Hearing the Italian woman calling out to strangers, and hearing Simon advertise for his restaurant, Hana looked back to watch them for a moment. _Foreigners_... "Kazutano..." She remembered the fat, balding Italian man that called her a hero. She doubted she would ever see him again, however she wondered what would have happened if she didn't go back to help them. Would they still have managed to save him?

Hana frowned to herself. What would have happened to him if the kidnappers succeeded? What experiments would they perform on him?

Her phone went off, pulling her from her thoughts. Frowning she pulled it back out and flipped it open. _Izaya_... Walking off she answered it gruffly, "What do you want."

" _Hana, it's been a while_ ," his light voice replied, unperturbed by her aggression.

She tch'd. "It's Mikajima."

" _Tell me, how was your visit with Saki?_ "

"Wonderful, actually. You weren't brought up even once." She glanced around the city, trying to spot him in the crowd. It wouldn't be the first time he was watching her while speaking on the phone. "What do you want."

" _You were never good with small talk_ ," he feigned a sigh. " _Well, cutting to the chase I need you to go to the park nearby Russia Sushi. The plaza with the fountain. There will be a girl waiting for you_."

She frowned and nearly spat, keeping her voice low. "Another brainwashed slave?" As disgusted as she was, she followed his instruction and walked on.

" _So quick to jump to conclusions_." She could hear the smile in his voice. " _Rest assured this isn't anything like that. This girl is different._ "

Hana sighed, but didn't bother to say anything more. She kept the phone to her ear as she crossed the street, making it to the park. Standing at the short stone staircase that led to the fountain area, she looked around and said, "All right, I'm here. What does she look like?"

" _She has a distinct scar around her neck_."

Hana was caught off guard by the description. "A scar?"

" _That's right. Almost as if someone sawed off her head only to sew another back on_." She knew better than to question too much. Walking down the steps towards the fountain, she looked around. " _She's young, perhaps wearing a hat. Let me know when you see her, but don't approach just yet_."

Grey eyes darting around the park, she tried to be inconspicuous as she searched. _Someone sawed off her head?_ A bizarre and oddly specific description. Walking around the fountain, she stopped short once she spotted a high school girl was sitting alone on a stone bench. Hana's eyes widened- she wasn't as horrific and zombie-like as she was imagining. _She looks to be Saki's age_ , she noted. She wasn't close enough to see her neck, however she was the only high school girl around, wearing a white hat and a pink skirt. She frowned, the girl was shifty eyed, obviously tense as she sat alone. "I think I see her. I'm not close enough to confirm."

" _Perfect. Is she alone?_ "

"Yeah, looks like it." She turned away slightly to avoid eye contact. "She has an eye out, though. She's skittish."

" _Listen closely, Hana_." She frowned sideways at her phone. It irked her when he said her first name. " _That girl is a very special case. She is the first domino that will fall, causing a chain reaching throughout this intricate city_." Feeling slight worry, she glanced back over to the girl. She wasn't sure what Izaya was on about, but she felt like she didn't want to get involved. He was never up to anything good. " _I know it's your day off, but do me a favor, would you? She's being chased by a dangerous group, and I need to make sure she isn't caught. However I can't risk my involvement being known."_

Hana furrowed her brows up. "Wait- you're asking me to help her?"

He laughed lightly, " _You_ _sound surprised_."

"You're not a good Samaritan, Izaya," she said plainly. "Whatever good thing you do for others its somehow in _your_ benefit."

" _Are_ _you saying you won't help the poor girl? I'm sure she scared to her wits end_."

Looking back over at the girl, he was right. She tch'd- how the hell was she supposed to ignore a girl like that? _Surely Izaya is betting on that_ , she thought. "I can tell this is important to you. Tell me who the dangerous people are; I need to know what I'll potentially get involved with."

His voice dipped low and smooth, " _Have you heard of the Yagiri Pharmaceutical Company?_ " Hana's eyes widened, lips parting as she nearly choked on a gasp. " _Ah, I bet you do_ ," he said knowingly in her silence. " _They hired me to gather a list of illegal aliens for their experiments. Turns out they didn't get their shipment last night because a member of the Awakusu stepped in and stopped them_."

Hana was nearly knocked off her feet. She stumbled back, suddenly breathing hard. "W-wait..." As the adrenaline surged through her she felt oddly numb. She fucked up. "I don't... h-how many know?" She grasped at her chest, fist twisting the fabric of her shirt. She fucked up!

Izaya laughed, delighted at her frightened reaction. " _You can relax, I'm keeping it under wraps as we speak. Whoever knows your involvement of the incident are only those you've allowed to know._ "

 _Mr. Akabayashi_.

Kadota and the others were no threat to her. The kidnappers Izaya himself could handle. However Akabayashi knew her involvement, she spoke to him personally about it, and he was an _executive_. She swallowed, trying to clear her tightened throat. She had no idea what the Awakusu-kai would do to her if they found out she acted so brazenly by herself- going as far as to against a company as big as Yagiri Pharma. With the politics going on between the Yakuza groups, they'd kill her if they felt the need to!

" _I believe you're losing sight of the bigger picture, Hana_." Izaya's low voice brought her back. " _You can relax. Keep in mind whatever you do is an extension of me, and I need to cover my tracks. You're only working for them because I had a deal with them to finish. None of that should matter to you. What matters is your sister, isn't that right?_ "

 _Saki_.

Hana found herself breathing hard, finally able to catch her breath. Perspiration rolled down her face, and she wiped the droplets off her chin. Izaya was a cruel, conniving bastard, but he had a point. Her sister's smiling face came to her mind. She was able to relax, getting her priorities back in order. She didn't have to worry about the Awakusu-kai so much as she had to worry about Izaya. _He_ was the true threat.

" _You've calmed down, that's good. Now, back to the business at hand_."

Hana looked over at the girl again. "All right, I need to help keep her away from Yagiri Pharma. Is that it?"

" _That's precisely it. Go and approach her, get her number. Whatever you do, do try to be pleasant, would you? Can't have you chasing the girl off with your scary face._ " The call dropped.

She snapped the phone shut with a slight growl. "Izaya..." She was wrapped around his finger- they both knew it. She had no other choice but to do his bidding. It's not all bad, she supposed. Yagiri was obviously bad news, so protecting this girl had to be a good thing. Tucking her phone away, taking a breath, she walked over to her.

"Excuse me?"

The girl made a sound of fearful surprise. Hana had to stop short, putting her hands up in peace. "Easy," she made a smile, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend." The girl didn't respond- she was tense, as if she was going to bolt any second. Slowly Hana took cautious steps, approaching close enough to see the girl's neck.

A scar. Seeing it up close- Izaya's description of it was scary-spot on.

Hana's smile fell away, the girl's skin tone above the scar was fair, considerably lighter from the tan of her body. Her hair was auburn and her eyes grey-green. _Someone else's head... and a foreign one._

Hana furrowed her brows up, focusing on her eyes. "Hey... You need to get away from Yagiri, that right? I'm here to help." After a hesitation the girl relaxed, sitting proper. Hana put her hands down and introduced, "My name is Mikajima Hana. And you?"

"Ah..." She seemed to struggle for a moment, eyes shifty again. "My name is... Celty."

Hana's lips parted slightly. "Celty..."

 _What the hell is going on?_ Hana stared, keeping her composure as her head was suddenly spinning. _Shinra's_ Celty? The Dullahan searching for her missing head? While logically someone would jump to conclusions, the rational part of her brain nagged at her. She wasn't a doctor, but she wouldn't assume it to be possible to attach a head to a body like that.

 _Put that aside for now_. She forced a smile, "Judging by your looks, I'd say you're around 15? I have a sister your age." Remembering Saki's face, her expression softened as she relaxed. "I'm here to help you, Celty. Can we exchange information?"

Celty was hesitant. "How... can you help me?"

A very good question. A small sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "I have connections," she assured. "I'll help keep an eye on you. And an eye on Yagiri's goons." She glanced at her scar again, "Given your situation, I have to ask... You got that surgery from them, didn't you?" Celty nodded. Not one for talking much, but that's all she needed she supposed. Was Yagiri trying to keep this under wraps? "Tell me, do they know where you are now?"

She nodded, but then hesitated. "I have to go back soon. They're always in contact with us."

"Us?" Hana's brows knit together. "Who's the other one?"

"S-Seiji."

Hana sighed, tucking her hands in her pockets. She wasn't getting enough information out of this girl. "All right, and how are they contacting you and Seiji?"

"His cell phone," she replied. "His sister always calls and checks on him."

"Okay," Hana actually smiled, now this was progress. "Easy first step. What you need to do is cut off the communication, however after that you need to run. Throw the phone away. Give the slip to anyone keeping an eye on you, all right?"

Celty seemed to already be thinking. After she nodded Hana said, "Okay, good." She took out her phone, "Let's exchange information. I'll help get you away from Yagiri, I promise."

"A-all right." As Celty stood and took out her phone from her bag, Hana eyed her. She really _was_ scared half to death, her hands were shaking while handling her phone.

After that, Celty ran off. Hana frowned after her. Aside from all of that, what the hell was going on between Yagiri and Izaya? Speak of the devil, her phone rang. She answered it and Izaya asked, " _So, did it go over well?_ "

"I got her number, and her trust, for the most part." Walking away, she lowered her voice, "Izaya, what the hell is going on? She called herself Celty, and that scar..."

" _Interesting, isn't it?_ " He cut her off. " _I wouldn't jump to hasty conclusions. After all, I, myself, am not entirely sure all that goes on in that building. For now, keep yourself on standby, and keep this to yourself. For the girl's sake. I'll be sending you instructions to relay to the girl, is that understood?"_

Hana sighed, "Understood." She then snapped the phone shut. Staring at her phone she thought to herself, _a girl with a foreign head, and she called herself_ Celty _of all things... That couldn't be a coincidence._ She glared out at the distance. "Just what the hell is everyone hiding..."

 _!_

After work, Kyohei found himself at Yagiri Pharma. He hung around outside the building across the street, leaning against a tree as he read a light novel. Periodically he would glance over his shoulder at the compound that was gated off, but he never saw anything. No vans going in or out, not even employees walking around. _I wonder what it is I'm looking for_ , he thought, turning a page in his book.

Kazutano was safe, and he should leave it at that. Even Walker and Erika had convinced him to drop it, but there he was. Staking out a monolith of a company, and he wasn't even sure what they really did. He took another glance at the gate, glaring at them. _What are you hiding in there?_ Rumors circulated around the building. Some said Yagiri had ties to the Awakusu, others say to the North American Nebra Corp.

Sighing, he finally closed his book, tucking it away in his jacket. However long he had been leaning on that tree, he wasn't getting any answers. Giving up for the day, he went to walk away only to stop short in surprise. "H-Hana?"

He blinked rapidly, thinking he was seeing things. The young woman with long dyed brown hair and bright red jacket was standing there in broad daylight, openly glaring across the street at the Pharmaceutical building with an aggressive aura. Hearing her name, she seemed to snap out of it and looked over at him. "Oh..." Her eyes widened slightly- just as surprised as he was. "Kadota."

They were so engrossed with the building that they didn't notice each other. There was silence for a moment as they stared at one another. "What... what are you doing here?" He managed to ask.

"I could ask the same thing," she replied, her eyes feeling like crosshairs on him.

Kyohei sighed, feeling himself tense a bit. Was she here... because Yagiri _actually_ had tied to the Yakuza? Hana suddenly walked towards him and he stiffened. "So," she eyed the building across the street. "Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Huh?" He was surprised at how close she got. Taking a step back, he quickly realized she was trying to take cover behind one of the decorative trees lining the street just as he had done. Blushing lightly at his own awkwardness, he quickly replied, "N-no. I haven't seen or heard anything."

She hummed to herself. "Early to arrive and late to leave," she murmured. He watched as her grey eyes were sharp on the building. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of the employees lived there." _Though not all of them_ , she thought to herself. Kyohei didn't realize he was blatantly staring at her until she looked up at him.

She smiled slightly- the gesture made him tense. "Wh-what is it?"

"You know, I had a thought that perhaps you took a special interest in me," she said and he became confused. "Though... thinking that, I still couldn't imagine why."

He blushed lightly. Special interest? He wouldn't think so, but hearing that out loud...

Turning away from him, he blinked as she added, "I realize now that you're just a nosey person that doesn't know how to drop things."

Hana's eyes snapped open- _shit_. She turned her head away, avoiding looking at him. She didn't mean to sound as rude as she did, but that was her nature. She was surprised, however, once Kyohei started laughing.

She looked up at him high-browed as he chuckled. "You got me pegged there," he said, rubbing the back of his head. When he smiled at her she blinked- he wasn't offended?

Frowning bashfully, she looked over to the building again. "You know... I can figure out what you were thinking."

He leaned slightly to try and see her face. "What I was thinking?"

"Yagiri Pharmaceutical and the kidnappings. I might not be in touch with society, but I know the rumors. That maybe there's a connection to the Awakusu-kai." Kyohei was quiet, watching her and waiting as she stared off across the street. After a moment she looked up at him, "I'm not going to claim that I know much about the people I'm working for. All I can say is that for the few people I do know... They're not kidnappers. Whatever is going on over there," she looked back at the building and he followed her gaze. "it's something beyond whatever the Yakuza do." She glared. "Yagiri is a villain in itself."

She said it with such weight that Kyohei didn't really know how to respond. _It's like she's out of a drama movie_ , he thought. After watching her for a moment he spoke up, "Hey... I gotta ask."

"Hm?" Jolted out of her serious moment she looked up at him.

"You said before that saving Kazutano was just a favor repaid, right?"

"Yeah..?"

"So, why are you here now?" Physically seeing her discomfort, he couldn't help but smile. She might've looked normal, but her shoulders suddenly tensed and her facial expression was _too_ steady.

Kyohei's motive for being there was obvious; he was suspicious and nosey. He caught her staking the place just as she caught him- though she wasn't nearly as sneaky about it.

Peering at her face, she tried to hide her growing blush. "It- It's not what you think," she quickly corrected.

Kyohei looked down at her amused. "Mikajima Hana, old leader of the Red Stains. I never knew you were capable of a shy side." She bristled at that. "It's kind of cute."

 _What?_

Swiftly she socked him in the gut and he buckled over, using the tree to hold himself up. "O-okay," he coughed, struggling to get his breath back. "Sorry... I didn't mean it..."

"Like that helps either," she growled, glaring at the building with a blush. "I'm not shy, I just have poor communication skills."

Kyohei groaned as he forced himself upright, holding his stomach. "Geez, you don't pull your punches do you?"

She humphed. "I'm only here because I have suspicions that Yagiri has something that belongs to a friend of mine." Crossing her arms she questioned gruffly, "Well? What are _you_ so nosey about to be back here? Shouldn't you just be happy your friend is safe?"

He sighed, rubbing his tummy. "Well, you're right about that." She glanced up at him to see him staring at the building. "Like you said, I'm just nosey and don't know how to drop things. Considering all the people that have disappeared... I just want to know what's going on in there."

She watched him for a moment. His expression was serious. Her face fell with the drop in her stomach. _He's probably nosey and stupid enough to try and sneak into the place..._

He looked back down at her as she sighed. While she rubbed the back of her head contemplating, he merely stared in dumb confusion. _I can't just confirm Yagiri's doing experiments on illegal aliens for him._ That could potentially expose Izaya, and by extension put herself at risk, and then get led to the Yakuza. _And yet..._ _if I leave him to his own devices he might just get wrapped up deeper in this shit._

After she let out an aggravated sigh, crossing her arms, Kyohei blinked down at her. She stubbornly turned her head away again. "Look, I don't have serious evidence for you, but yeah. Your suspicions spot on." She uncrossed her arms and tucked her hands in her jean pockets. "Yagiri's no good."

They possibly had Sturluson's head in there- the Dullahan _had_ to have gone to the information broker about her missing head. If Izaya had the same suspicions Hana had, then the girl that called herself Celty could be the key to confirming it all. And if Yagiri felt like their secrets would get out...

Kyohei was watching her, seeing her glare at the building as she became lost in thought. Even if she made fun of him for being nosey, she wasn't far off either. Though her growing seriousness got him worried, "Hana?"

She was pulled from her thoughts and she glanced up at him. However, something else caught her eye. Glancing past him, she spotted a younger man with a long coat walking towards them. Head down, shoulders tense, hands deep in pockets. _A coat like that is too heavy for this weather_.

She frowned as a bad feeling sunk into her gut. _This isn't good_. "Come on," Kyohei's eyes went wide when she grabbed his wrist. "Don't run."

Kyohei couldn't even get a word out as she dragged him away. He blushed lightly, staring at her hand on his wrist. Geez, her grip was strong! Once they turned the corner down another street, she ran, dragging him along. "Hey- wait a second!" Still he ran after her, not feeling like he had much of a choice.

Eventually she came to a stop, the both of them huffing as she looked behind them. He bent over for a moment to catch his breath, and lifting his head he realized she was still holding his wrist. "Uhm... mind letting me go?"

"Hm?" She looked down, and then bristled with a blush. "Don't hold on so long," she snapped, throwing his hand aside.

Kyohei stood there at a total loss. But... _but you were holding onto me!_ He wanted to say, but seeing her embarrassed blush, he sighed and let it drop. "Mind explaining why we just ran?"

She wasn't going to respond, but there were distinct pops in the distance. She frowned- _as I figured_. That boy was attacking the compound. "Hey," Kyohei whipped around towards the sound. "What the hell is that? Back at the building?"

"It's none of our business," Hana said curtly and turned away.

"Huh?" He looked after her- he was amazed that she was just walking away. "Hey, wait!" He hurried up next to her. "You know what just happened. How can you leave it alone?"

"Kadota..." She stopped walking and he moved in front of her, preventing her from walking off again. She sighed, "Look... There's nothing we could do. If there _was_ ," she looked up at him, "I would do something." He kept quiet. Seeing her expression, he had to believe her. "Fact of the matter is, Yagiri Pharma is a big company with big money. We go to the cops, they buy the cops, get our information and suddenly _we're_ the ones kidnapped."

He frowned at her. "You know something, don't you."

She sighed- suddenly exhausted. "Who knows. I can't claim to know anything- it's just speculations." And she just had no means to figure out what by herself. "Just leave it alone, all right? You're better off that way."

She then walked around him, continuing on. He frowned after her. Looking at her, he could tell there was weight on her shoulders. Sighing he looked back towards the building, rubbing the back of his neck. Yeah, he was nosey, and he was sure to get himself in trouble if he kept poking around them. He looked back to Hana, watching her get further away and swallowed up by grey bodies.

 _That boy had to have terrorized the building_ , she thought as she dodged shoulders down the sidewalk. Yagiri was nothing but bad news, and soon enough she'd figure out what they were up to, so long as she helped Izaya with his plans. She smirked to herself- a spiteful look. Perhaps she'd been around him so much he was finally poisoning her mind. Who would've thought she'd ever look forward to working with him.

 _However until then, I need something to preoccupy myself._ Coming to a crossroads she joined a group that was waiting to cross the street, hanging in the back as she sighed. She couldn't visit Saki. She had no friends to preoccupy her time. It was her day off from the Yakuza, unless Akabayashi messaged her, but she doubted he would. Unconsciously she brought a hand to her chin. _Even if I relay Izaya's messages to Celty, there's no guarantee he'll tell me everything he finds out. He's not obligated to. I'll have to find a way to-_

A presence appeared too close to her side. She glared up at Kyohei, seeing him leisurely staring steadfast, nearly touching shoulders with her.

Her gaze was hot. "What do you think you're doing."

"Huh?" He blinked down at her. "Why are you surprised? I'd been walking with you this whole time."

Her eye twitched, her hair becoming frazzled. "You're joking." As his brown eyes blinked at her innocently, she sighed heavily and the light turned green.

Crowds began to move and she growled, "Stop following me," and walked on.

"You were the one that dragged me away from the building," he pointed out and followed in step with her. "You also told me to leave it alone. So," after they ended up at the other side of the street, he smiled down at her. "Since I have nothing else to do now, I'm following you."

"I will punch you again."

"Hey, that reminds me." He spoke so damn casually it was starting to irk her. She glared sideways at his cheery expression. "I sent you a message earlier. Did you get it?"

"Y-... Yeah..." She looked away, resisting glancing at him. "I did." What the hell was going on? No one ever pushed themselves onto her like he did- following her and trying to make conversation. Did he _want_ to get punched? Was he really that stupid?

He laughed and she glanced up at him. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't respond."

He then walked with her- as if it was _normal_. She swallowed, her sister's face manifesting in her mind. _"Make some friends, damn it!"_ Saki's voice yelled in her head.

Her face scrunched up, glaring at the ground. If there was ever a time it would be right now... but she didn't need friends. And who the hell was he to act all friendly with her anyways. Well, she supposed she ruined his afternoon plans of staking out a building... After a fierce internal struggle- one Kyohei was oblivious to, she finally forced out, "I... I _thought_ about... responding..."

"Huh?" He leaned down and she tensed again, feeling his presence close. "You what?"

"I-it was nothing!" She hastily replied. While she turned her head from him, hiding her frustrated blush, she moved at a faster pace.

With his longer legs, however, he easily kept up. "What was nothing?" Though confused, he smiled at her antics, "You're not really making any sense."

Stopping short she whirled around on him, "Do you have nothing better to do!?"

He deadpanned, "If I did do you think I'd be following you like this?"

She froze. While her brain started rebooting, he tilted his head, noticing something. Lifting his hand, he casually compared their height, hovering it over both their heads. She stared at him bewildered as he perked up, "Oh, wow, I'm a few inches taller than you, huh?" Her eye twitched. "Funny, for some reason I imagined you were my height. I just noticed!"

"I don't..." She shook her head out. "I don't have time for you," she snapped and pushed on, hoping he'd leave her alone.

Kyohei was a man that was undeterred. He watched her for a moment, smiling to himself. _Who would've thought Mikajima Hana, leader of the old Red Stains, was so easily flustered?_ Thinking about her working with the Yakuza, what she secretly did for them, he frowned. He thought back to how he remembered her.

The middle school girl that showed up to class late, ruffed up from a brawl.

The high school girl that was feared, leader of a massive gang.

The woman that fought Izumii in a warehouse, breaking her shoulder and beating him bloody, the admirable things she said.

The woman that fought a whole gang alone to save her sister.

The woman that cried on the hospital floor.

 _That's her_ , he thought to himself. No matter how much distance she was trying to put between the two of them, he felt oddly close to her. With that feeling tugging at his chest, he hurried after her. Pulling himself out of his memories, he smiled sideways down at her, "Oh, I get it now. Saving Kazutano; it was nothing. That's what you meant." He grinned when he noticed her blush, seeing her grind her teeth in frustration. "Are you blushing-?"

He almost didn't finish his sentence when she punched him in the side. "Oh- god," he held his side as he coughed, falling to his knees. "You almost got me in the kidney...!"

"Yeah, I know." Standing tall over his wounded self, she crossed her arms and stared- which looked like a glare to most people. With a struggle effort, he looked up at her- one eye screwed shut as he smiled. She was surprised- she hit him and he was _still_ smiling at her? _Who the hell was this guy to be so... happy?_ Furrowing her brows up she sighed out her nose. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Takes someone else to remind me." As he slowly stood back up, rubbing his sore side, she looked up at him. "So, you busy today?"

Hana frowned- mostly to herself. Glancing away, she watched the grey bodies walking around Ikebukuro. _Should I be honest?_

"Judging by your silence, I take that as a no," Kyohei continued and he glared at him flatly _._ A tick mark throbbed on her head. _I should have lied,_ she thought annoyed. He took out his phone and checked the time, "Saburo and the others won't be available for another hour or so at least." He smiled at her, "Wanna get some food?"

She stared. Did she want to get some food? Looking to her feet she thought it over. _I last ate... with them this morning._ Realizing how long it had been since her last meal she suddenly felt herself feel hungry. Blushing lightly, she glared to the side, "I guess since you're not going to leave me alone, and I was planning on eating anyways..."

He blinked at her. _She's actually... kind of cute_ , he realized. He was taken aback at her glare, "Just no bothering me about stuff, all right? And you're buying."

He grinned, "All right, where do you wanna go?"

They found themselves at Russia Sushi. Standing in front of the building, Kyohei stared up at the sign surprised. "I'm surprised you chose this place."

She huffed amused. "Despite what you think, I actually come here often."

"Do you?" He asked, even more surprised.

"Yeah." Staring up at the sign, she thought back to the first time she showed up. Late at night, her first job with the Yakuza. "I actually know them pretty well here." With that she walked inside.

Kyohei stared after her. _I didn't imagine that look_ , he thought. A sad memory crossed her mind, and being the nosey man that he was, he had a new drive to figure out who Mikajima Hana was. Following in after her, the restaurant was nearly empty aside from a couple of men on break, eating alone for the day. "Hey, Denis, Simon," Hana greeted as she sat at the bar and Kyohei joined her.

"Hana!" Denis was happy to see her. "Will it be the usual- huh?" He was surprised, making eye contact with Kyohei. "Kyohei! No friends today?"

"Sure, I'm with this friend today," he replied, thumbing to Hana and making her irritated.

"How wonderful!" Simon popped up in front of them, happy as ever as he spread his arms out wide. "Hana have good friend!"

"We're _not_ friends."

Simon blinked while Denis chuckled, cleaning his knife with a rag. Kyohei laughed a little as well, "Harsh." She merely huffed, taking a complimentary wipe and cleaning her hands.

"Nonsense!" Simon leaned over the bar, frowning at her. "Hana need friend!"

She glared up at him. "Shut it and get me tea."

Kyohei froze up- fearful for his life for once. _Who talks to Simon like that!?_ He screamed in his mind. Simon sighed dejectedly, "Da, da..." With that he turned around and started preparing it.

Kyohei's mind was processing. Denis, who was already preparing some sushi, glanced over at him and chuckled. "She's a special case," he explained, catching his attention.

Hana was quick to frown at him. "Denis..."

"Don't take that tone with me, missy," he said- lightheartedly at her warning tone. Kyohei blinked, bewildered at their relationship. "You might tip well, but you're just a child still."

Her frown turned into a pout. "How old are you anyways," she grumbled, her usual response.

Simon turned back around with their tea and set the cups in front of them. "Hey, I gotta ask..." While Hana shot him a warning glare, both Simon and Denis glanced at him- Denis still chopping furiously. He ignored her look, "How... do you guys know Hana so well? I can barely get a word out of her."

Both the Russians laughed. "That was us, too, kid," Denis replied.

Hana frowned at him, suddenly tense. "Denis-!"

"Ah-ah," he waved his knife at her. "Someone as young as you shouldn't have the secrets you do. You don't want to go into an early grave, do you?"

"Da!" Simon agreed happily.

Kyohei leaned forward intrigued. "So, what happened? How did you all meet? Hana won't say anything about it."

"What a surprise," Denis joked and the three men around her laughed, making her tremble in rage. _Assholes, the lot of them_ , she thought bitterly.

For her it was a private moment in her life. One of the many secrets she harbored. But there Simon was- the lovable oaf he is- happy to tell the story. "It was late night, Russia Sushi already close. It rainy and cold -weather be sick in."

 _!_

 _Hana wandered aimlessly in the empty streets. A car once in a while could pass by. She was numb, she already got sick and spewed what was left in her. The metal pipe she carried dragged against the stone sidewalk. She stared at the ground vacantly as she walked- the rain that poured down not quite washing off the blood that was splattered over her hands and face._

 _She was approaching Russia Sushi, and Denis and Simon were wrapping up for the night. After counting their earnings, deducting from spending and what was wasted, they gathered their things and headed out. As Denis locked the door, Simon noticed her first, and tapped him on the shoulder._

 _He turned, and they both stared at the young woman in surprise. Not only did they see her- the blood, the vomit on the corners of her mouth, they_ recognized her expression _. They knew what she did. A curse slipped out of Denis in Russian from shock. "She's just a kid," he murmured._

 _As she neared, she was vaguely aware of them. She stopped and looked up- grey eyes vacant. "Little girl," Simon addressed, "You hungry?"_

 _Taking a moment to register, she eventually shook her head. "You're soaked head to toe," Denis said and unlocked the doors. "Come inside and warm up at least. And keep that pipe outside."_

 _Denis and Simon went back into the restaurant, turning lights back on. Hana stared for a moment, the cold sinking into her bones. The pipe slipped from her hand and clattered on the ground as she mindlessly went inside._

 _!_

"We got her cleaned up," Denis explained, making sure to leave the story vague, however Kyohei wasn't stupid. He stared at Hana, who's hair obscured her face as she stared at the countertop. "Poor thing caught a cold after that, but she became a frequent customer- usually early morning and late at night." He then set the plates of sushi down in front of them.

"Ah- thanks," Kyohei quickly said. Hana didn't use manners and shoved the sushi in her mouth. "Wow," he smiled at her, "Small world, who would've thought you were close with Simon and Denis." She didn't reply. "Walker and Erika are gonna be excited when they hear this. They like to make up random stories about them- Russian spies or something."

She didn't respond.

Kyohei's face fell. "Hana?"

She ate more sushi.

Denis chuckled and Kyohei looked up, seeing him cleaning the knife again. Simon grinned at him, "Silent treatment, da? Hana angry girl."

"What?" Kyohei became panicked, "Silent treatment- why?" Turning to Hana, he leaned forward to try and see her face, but she stubbornly turned away, chewing her food. "Hey," he frowned, "I kept the agreement! I wasn't bothering you about stuff, but you didn't say I couldn't talk to _other_ people about stuff."

When she looked at him be froze. She was angry- there was no mistaking that. But he found it almost impossibly cute as she glared with cheeks full of sushi. _She's... She's a chibi!_ Sitting back, he blushed lightly as she swallowed and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Her face returned to normal, and after giving him her signature look, she silently went back to her food.

He deflated with a sigh, "Oh well..." He'd have to deal with this until after food he supposed.

Hana withdrew from her environment while Kyohei talked with Simon and Denis. Her first assignment from the Awakusu-kai. Her first murder. While she ate her sushi, it filled her with a comfort. Since that night she had come to this restaurant before or after an assignment. But Denis had told the story so candidly...

 _"I know who you are, you hypocrite. Since when the Hell is_ Mikajima Hana _a vigilante?"_

 _"Hey- yeah! You're a murderer just like the rest of us!"_

She glanced at Kyohei, seeing him smile and laugh. It made her face fall. He was a good guy. Too good to be hanging out with her.

Hanging out with a murderer. _I don't deserve friends_.


End file.
